Heaven and Hell
by Akuma2
Summary: WISH CH.11 UP! This story is mainly centered around Kouryuu and an original character, set in the aftermath of WISH. Kouryuu agonizes over his tragic past, even as he takes his first steps towards an uncertain future. Kouryuu x Original Please R&R!
1. In the Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own any these characters except for an original character that will appear later in the series, time permitting. However everyone else is copyrighted trademark creations of CLAMP.

********

A Wish Fanfiction  
  


Heaven and Hell

(Chapter One: In the Beginning)

It had been some time since the Kouryuu had been in Hell.  Yes, quite a long time. Not since....Not since he stayed on Earth living with Kokyou the son of Satan, Hisui, the former Archangel of the Wind, a human, and Kohaku.  
  


"Kohaku…"

Kouryuu whispered softly to himself as he lay in his luxurious bed that was piled high with pillows and fitted with satin sheets. The raven haired, ruby-eyed demon lay awake in his bed and in an unusually pensive mood that morning.  Kohaku. The name invoked many pleasant memories for him. He after all, had been the main reason for his staying there no Earth. Even now, as the memories of tormenting the angel floated through his mind, he smiled to himself. A rare secret smile that hardly any saw.  However those days spent on Earth, are long since gone as well as Kohaku himself. What became of Kohaku? Well.....As was Kohaku's punishment or reward as the case may be, he is now asleep. He would remain that way, asleep, for the next hundred years, awaiting the reincarnation of his beloved Seichirou.

Following this verdict handed down by God himself, there was little for him left on Earth. True, he would have preferred to stay on Earth instead of returning to Hell, however there was nothing left for him there. Hisui and Kokyou to this day reside in Seichirou's old house but he could no longer stomach the romantic antics of the two star crossed lovers. So having nowhere else to go he reluctantly returned home to Hell. His uncle, Satan, was happy to see him return. Having recently lost his son, Kokyou, he indeed overjoyed to have at least one member of the royal household beside him again.  Satan had never really cared about his activities as long as he was, at least a majority of the time, in Hell and attended the seasonal meetings now more than ever. The old man didn't even realize that the events that he witnessed on Earth had changed him. For the better....That he was unsure of… Nonetheless the change was present in his heart.

He smiled again. His reputation of being.....a scandalous and manipulative demon had not changed, but the activities that he had once found pleasurable, worthwhile no longer excited him as they once had. No matter hard he tried, no matter how many new lovers he took the thrill and excitement was never there. In fact, he was bored; bored with the life that Hell had to offer him. The days were unsatisfying and droned on, one after another, endlessly. There were but a few places where he felt at peace. One such place was at the Bridge, the vast stretch of land that lay between Heaven and Hell.

He had grown a strong affinity for the Bridge. He was uncertain of why exactly that was. He supposed it could have been any number of reasons: It could be that the peace that emanated from it eased his troubled heart. Or it could be that it was so close to Heaven, a place he longed to see but daren't, unless he wished to die, or maybe it could simply be that he clung to the false hope of seeing Kohaku there. In either case, the Bridge was his favorite place and as such it was there that he spent most of his time. 

Kouryuu rolled over and got out of bed, letting the satin sheets caress his bare lithe frame, fair skin as he slowly did so. He stretched and yawned as he made his way to a window, not bothering to clothe himself. He folded his arms on the windowsill and peered out at the northeastern most border of Hell. The Bridge, even from this distance, could be seen. It shined a brilliant gold against the darkness of Hell, invoking a longing in him. This longing, like so many other things these days, he did not understand. 

He closed his eyes and cocked his head in an effort to listen.  If he concentrated hard enough he could faintly hear the birds singing, feel the sun's heat as it beat down upon his breast, warming his heart, albeit cold, that he had forgotten he possessed at all. He wanted to be there now. He wanted to be away from Hells dark, drab castle and its inhabitants of countless demons and seek the solitude that he seemed to crave.

So he washed and dressed himself quickly before anyone could come knocking on his door. Even though, he doubted that anyone would; it was simply too early for many people to be up and about yet. The inhabitants of Hell were nocturnal beings, preferring to stir at night than any other time. Nonetheless, he hurried. Once he finished pruning himself he threw open the doors of his balcony, spread his black wings and flew toward the Bridge.

Thank you for reading!

Akuma

******

This is the first fanfiction that I have ever written and if I'm not mistaken one of only a few stories dedicated solely to Wish. I have been toying with this idea for quite a long time but just now setting it to paper. Please be good enough to Read and Review! I know that so many people read, but not review. Don't worry! I'm one of them as well! J But please if you have a spare moment, review. I don't know what I'm going right or wrong it you don't review and tell me. Make sure that it contractive criticism, though. Also if you would like to learn more about Wish please visit this website, (). It has everything that you'll need to know about Wish and more!

Please direct questions or concerns to, akuma09@lycos.com


	2. A Prechance Meeting

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own any other these characters, except an original that is introduced in this chapter, so don't sue me. You wouldn't get any money.  ^v^;; Just so that you know, sentences with (*) following them mean that the is a note at the end of the chapter. Obviously, the number of (*) in the sentence should correspond with the (*) at the end. And without further ado:

Dedicated to: JamieGirl and St*r, who were good enough to review. Thanks, I really appreciate it!

A WISH Fanfiction

Heaven and Hell

(Chapter Two: A Perchance Meeting)

          The wind was fair that morning in Hell. It wasn't fierce or harsh but a tranquil breeze that flowed over his wings gently as he made his way to the Bridge. This was his favorite condition to fly under. On days such as these it's easy to just take off and drift away, letting the wind carry you as it desires. It was easy to loose oneself in winds like these, without a care in the world. For this reason and others are why flying is another activity that Kouryuu found enjoyable. There's nothing in the world like feeling the wind beneath your wings. The ground falling away, as you begin climb soaring higher and higher into the fluffy, transparent clouds.  There's absolutely nothing in your way, just you and the sky.  It's the complete and utter feeling of freedom. 

Some days he would fly around for hours, having no particular destination just merely enjoying flight.  Often, he would find himself at the highest most point of the castle, where he would watch the demons below go about their daily business, which seemed tedious and pity from his advantage point. None ever seemed to notice him at his perch and if they did, none seemed to care which was fine by him. Even the cat twins, Hari and Ryuuri, couldn't find him when he would disappear these heights. He was grateful for that, sometimes it was best to be left by one's self.

          It amazing how much his mind had wandered considering that the Bridge is only a short distance from the Castle, for at the very second that he detached himself from his deep thoughts; he was already at its edge. He paused for a moment, dazed. It was beautiful as ever. The sight of it took his breathe away, as it did every time he approached it.  It's not as if it changed from day to day, the sight of it was just in a word, breathtakingly beautiful. Nothing like it existed in Hell; it contrasts heavily with the dark and gloomy atmosphere only to be replaced with one containing rolling, lush, green meadows, trees and flowers. The difference between these two places was distinctively startling. 

          He dove for a clearing at a small distance from the border of Heaven effectively putting him as far as he could from Hell.  He was surrounded by tress the tops of which created a canopy of leaves, shielding him from the bright sun.  Not too far in the distance he could hear the splash of the waterfall as it collides with the river under it.  It was into this area that Kouryuu settled himself into. On one bank of a stream, there was a large oak tree. It was one of the largest trees that he had ever seen at the Bridge and so must also be one of the oldest, if such a thing existed here. It stretched above and beyond all the others. With this back facing away from the river, Kouryuu sat.

          He stretched his legs along the length of the branch and made himself comfortable, leaning against the trunk. He steadied himself as he adjusted his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.   Kouryuu relaxed immediately. How could he not? The birds chirped merrily around him, the river babbled incoherently in the distance, the shifting of the breeze and the sun dancing down through the lush blanket of the trees, casting a company of shadow puppets on the grass. The atmosphere, everything was perfect. There was nothing for him to worry about there. No one to summon him back to Hell, or well at the very least they would have to find him first. There was nothing but him and nature in all its splendid glory.

"It's funny how I never cared for these things before... It used sickened me to watch Kohaku care for Seichirou's yard. The birds fluttering around him and all, it was just too happy...Now look at me," he jokingly mocked to himself. "I've become soft, just like him, like Kokyou." He sat completely still for some time willing himself into thoughtlessness, and slowly but surely he fell into a deep and peaceful slumber. 

He could have remained that away forever, if he was not awakened by a strange sound. It was something that he hadn't heard in a long time. It sounded like laughter....Laughter, well pure laughter, is something that is rare in Hell. That is not to say that demons don't laugh, because they do. It is that their type of laughter was different. It usually had some type of maliciously evil undertone within it. However, this laughter was genuinely full of happiness. It rang as clear as silver bells in the relatively silent forest.  The sound completely and utterly mesmerized him. He needed to know what creature made this foreign sound and so he poised himself to do just that. 

Without making the slightest of sounds, he slip gracefully from his resting place and, while still camouflaged behind the trunk of the oak, he eased his head around to see. "...AH!", he gasped as he whipped his body ridged behind the trunk again. His clutched his heart pleading with it to stop its rampant beating. As it calmed, he eased around a second time. He could only stare, unwilling to let his heart believe what his eyes saw so clearly before him. 

The splashing there in the lake was an angel, the most beautiful angel he'd ever seen. Of course all the angels are visually pleasing, but this one was by far the more beautiful than any that he'd ever seen in his entire life, beautiful because she was different. Indeed, she was unlike any angel that he'd ever seen and he'd seen many at the seasonal meetings. First and foremost, this angel looked like a woman. He was surprised by this. All the angels he'd seen at this point were as best as he could tell had the appearances of males although there are supposed to be sexless (*) but this one has the characteristics of human women as observed by her round breasts.

"That's a change for God..." He commented under his breath as he licked his dry lips.  It was not one that he minded, however as he watched her swirl and prance near the water's edge. For God to have created such an angel, meant that he was dealing with the lost of his two angels in a way. He must have acknowledged that they too crave more than servitude, despite their origins.

He lightly shook his head and again turned his attention to what was in front of him again. She possessed tremendously long black hair that swished back and forth gracefully, as she chased and splashed the birds that, Kouryuu assumed, were her playmates (**). Her black hair complimented nicely, with her golden-brown skin and flowing robes which were drenched at the seams.  He continued to watch from behind the tree, totally engrossed in the actions of the angel until he could watch no longer. He wanted to know more about her. She was so unusual, so different than all the others that he'd seen.  

He boldly stepped from behind the oak, but stops before clearing its shade completely, thus he was still hidden from her point of view.

"That looks like fun....May I join you, Angel-sama? 

She immediately dropped her skirts which she had gathered in her hands in a failed attempt to keep them dry. Her face wasn't afraid in the slightest just startled. She tried to locate the speaker of the voice but couldn't, turning every which way, scanning the forest line.

Kouryuu was pleased with himself.  The look of puzzlement that sparkled in her eyes was priceless. This little angel could maybe just be the end of this boredom. The mere thought of it excited him, an eager smile spreading from ear to ear.

"Oh! Is someone there? Where are you? I can't seem to find you...Why you hiding? Are you playing some sort of game?"  _I was surprised to suddenly hear someone speak. I had been so involved in playing that I hadn't noticed anyone approach. _

The look in her eye gleamed happily as she said those words; Kouryuu could not help but laugh softly to himself. Indeed it is a game, a game that has just begun, the angel being the prize. He said none of this out loud of course he merely asked again, "May I join you Angel-sama?"

"If that is your wish, then you are welcome to. Although I must warn you I'm no supposed to be here. If Rasho-sama and the other Archangels catch us we're in trouble." She winked as she said this. "Especially if I get caught again..."

You're already in trouble, little one. He slowly inched his way near her as the angel continued to talk to him. She obviously thought he was another angel. She had invited him so openly and sincerely that there could be no other excuse. It made sense though because they were very close to Heaven's border. He smiled. 

"My name is Amejisuto. (***) It is a pleasure to meet you. What are you doing here? I come here often and there are hardly ever any other angels around....What do you do in Heaven? 

So your name Amejisuto, suits you well. He watched her as he continued his way toward her. Her eyes are an unusual color of amethyst truly a color that a demon, such as him, would have. Truly befitting the jewel her name spawned from. He liked her more and more... 

Finally, he stood yard before her. It was perfect timing too. Amejisuto's back was turned toward him, she had been trying to locate the voice of the speaker the entire time....It was so cute!

"It's nice to meet you, Amejisuto-angel-sama. I am—"

"Why do you keep saying that? Angel-sama, I mean. It sounds....strange. After all you are an angel as well." She turned around to finally face him directly, the owner of the mysteriously voice that had called out to her from the forest.

"...You are mistaken. I am not an angel" He flashed her his most radiant smile that he could manage under the circumstances. By this time, laughter threatened to escape his mouth at any possible moment.

He saw her face change instantly. Her eyes became large and her face drained of all color. Only second before it had once been full, happy but it was now replaced with sheer and utter terror. She scrambled to get to the shore quickly, while still keeping eye contact with her guest.

He chuckled. "As I was saying, I am Kouryuu, nephew to Satan....In other words, a demon." He couldn't help but smile as he introduced himself to her, making a grand, sweeping bow as he did so. She was horrified, with good reason though. She was alone, on the neutral ground of the Bridge, with powerful demon, not only that but one from Satan's lineage. Royalty.  Nonetheless, Kouryuu ignored her uneasiness and stepped closer, hands up in a sign of surrender, a gesture to ease her discomfort.

"I mean you no harm."

"Please." By this time she had made her way to the bank and continued to back away from him as her neared her.

"Leave me alone."

He simply shrugged, and caught her eyes as he said, "No. If you would but listen, I have no attention of hurting you Little Angel. I could have done that a very long time ago, while you played in the stream, but I did not. I just want to talk. Nothing more so please, don't be alarmed. I promise I won't hurt you."

 While he spoke all this, his eyes never left her own, and his advancement had not stopped until he stood only about a few feet away. She seemed less nervous than before but she had continued to slide away from him, until she hit up against a tree trunk.

Amejisuto felt trapped. Granted if he had wanted to harm her he could have done so long ago but still his presence made her uneasy_. Maybe all demons are no as the bad as they seem...Get a hold of yourself, Amejisuto! This is nothing to become worried about.  Archangel Toki is scarier than he is! _She pushed herself off the tree, gathering all her courage and strength and faced him directly and bowed determined to overcome her initial fear of him.

"I'm sorry. This is the first time I've been this close to a demon before....I was just a little surprised. I-I didn't know what to expect." She forced herself to continue holding eye contact with him. His eyes...His eyes are the color of blood. It disturbed her but deep down she found them to be beautiful, hauntingly, dangerously beautiful.

Now that he was so close she noticed how incredibly handsome the demon really is. In the distance he looked thin and frail body but now she could see that his frame was muscular, but not overly so. His lithe frame stood about six inched taller than she. His face was well rounded, with large almond shaped eyes, a pointed ears and a mop of black hair much like her own. Indeed, he is as beautiful as any of the angels in heaven; perhaps even more so...

He followed her eyes as they roamed across his body. He had always taken great pride in his physical appearance so naturally Kouryuu was delighted with the attention that the angel seemed to address to it.  

Kouryuu caught her gaze as her eyes roamed back to his own and smirked, which grew wider as Amejisuto blushed in reaction. She lightly berated herself for observing him so openly. A mistake she would be careful not to repeat again. However, to hide this embarrassment she dropped her gaze to the down and began to stumble through an introduction despite the fact that her face was still ablaze.

"I'm sorry. I've missed your name before. My name is Ameji—".She smiled, although it did not reach her eyes as it once had, as she introduced herself a second time.  She moved a hand to place it over her heart, a gesture of respect, and began to drop into a low, formal curtsey. However, Kouryuu seized the right hand before it reached her chest and brought it to his lips as he bowed slightly, effectively brushing he lips against the captive hand.

"Yes. You are Amejisuto, I recall. My name is Kouryuu. It's a pleasure to meet you." Even as he straightened from his bow, he continued to hold on to her hand.

Amejisuto could feel her face become hot. She was taken aback when he had suddenly grabbed her hand but even more so as he continued to hold it, caressing the back with his thumb. Contact with him was unwanted but it was not unpleasant, simply uncomfortable. She began to feel dizzy and unbalanced; losing herself into depths of his red pools. 

"Ummm." She gently pulled her hand out of his grasp. "It is nice to meet you as well, Kouryuu-sama, but I really must be going back now....My instructors will begin to worry if I don't return soon." She took a few stops backwards and turned in an effort to leave, her wings fully extended.

"Wait."

His shot out and grabbed her wrist, just before she could fly away. She turned to look at him.

"Yes?"

"I would very much like to see you again. Please promise me that you'll come tomorrow".

"I-I..." His request made her nervous all over again. _Why would he ask such a thing of her? Why?_ It made no sense, but as she looked into his eyes she couldn't say no, feeling the warmth that seemed to emanate from them and his reassuring smile. There was something deep in those pools of red that pieced the very depths of her very soul. She couldn't ignore the help that seemed to cry out to her. It's the basic duty of any angel to provide comfort to those in need....

          She nodded and reluctantly added, "I will try."

 "Good. I will be waiting for you here, Amejisuto angel-sama. And thank you." Before releasing her, he lightly squeezed her hand for emphasize. 

He watched her leap into the air and fly beyond the treetops as her wings caught the wind, carrying her back to the sanctuary of Heaven. Once she was merely a speck against the sky he turned his back and stretched cat-like, casually looking for another place to enjoy the quiet of the Bridge. He had something to look forward to tomorrow, and maybe everyday.

That is the end of the other Chapter Two: A Perchance Meeting

Thank you for sticking with my fanfiction so far!

Akuma

What do you think so far? Please READ AND REVIEW! Please remember when you do REVIEW to only leave constructive criticism only. That means don't tell me it sucks and not say why, give a reason and perhaps a suggestion on how to make it better, Writing, after all is a progress. I can't improve the story if I don't any direction from you, the reader! Thanks again!! J

NOTES:

(*)_""_. _First and foremost, this angel looked like a woman. He was surprised by this. All the angels he'd seen at this point were as best as he could tell had the appearances of males although there are supposed to be sexless but this one has characteristics of women observed by her full, round breasts.""_ I broke a cardinal rule with these two sentences. Yes, the Angels in WISH are supposed to be sexless but I figured that after the recent events involving Kohaku and Hisui that God would rethink this principle. I think that He would model the Angels more like humans, meaning that there would be both sexes although I'm not sure that that would include genitalia. I'll have to think about this later in the story. ^v^;;

(**) _""She possessed tremendously long black hair that swished back and forth gracefully, as she chased and splashed the birds that Kouryu assumed she was playing with.""_ This is a characteristic remnant of Kohaku. He always seems to be surrounded with birds. I can't remember if he talks to them or not, however the fact remains that they are a constant presence with Kohaku. I just thought that I'd use that idea here.

(***)_""My name is Amejisuto.""_ In keeping this the theme that CLAMP has set for most of the lead angels and demons, her name is that of a gem, _Amethyst_.(examples: Kouryuu = Red Garnet; Hisui = Jade; Kokyou = Black Obsidian and Kohaku = Amber) I have chosen the Japanese spelling of Amethyst, mainly because all the others are in Japanese. I'm trying to keep everything consistent for the most part.


	3. Past, Present, and the Future

Disclaimer: The character, world and so forth are the sole intellectual property, belonging to the geniuses of the manga world, CLAMP. I own nothing of my own except the few original characters that will or have appeared.

Author's Notes: Thank you kindly for the reviews I received since I last updated. I hope that your interest in my story and the reviews continue. : )

Also, I want to thank my fans for their continued support and reviews: Elvenmaid, mystic-chan, Fullmoon, and Mandy R. You guys are the best!

*****

A WISH Fanfiction

Heaven and Hell

(Chapter Three: Past, Present and the Future)

With a short sigh, Amejisuto flopped on the grass, beneath the flowery shade of a large willow tree, her thoughts racing out of control, as she tried to rationalize her presence here at the Bridge, specifically at the request of a one of the highest ranking demons of Hell.  In the name of God what am I doing here? She sits up abruptly, hands on either side of her shaking head. I should be in Heaven at this very moment attending Ransho-sama's lessons. Or, or practicing my incantantions with Toki-sama. Or, or, oh I don't know... I should be anywhere but here preparing to meet a demon.  

It was just about then that she remembered why she had agreed to this in the first place. The demon's eyes had been so sad the other day. It was not the type of sadness that was plainly obvious but something far more complex. Behind his cat-slit eyes that put on an appearance of great warmth and affection, actually only conceal a wound. One in which perhaps had inflicted deep emotional scars upon his heart, causing him to withdrawal from people. Even in the short time that she had talked with him, she had seen as much, the despair and distrust in those scarlet eyes. Yes. That's why I agreed to this request. It's my duty as an angel to help, in any way that I can even if he is a demon. Is he not a person as well?  So, finally at peace with her decision, she stretched back into the grass and waited patiently. He'd find her soon enough, through the flowery willow curtain.

Now as Amejisuto awaited her company an eerie calm filled the Bridge, the same calm that always seemed to overtake it and all those who chose present, willing to embrace it. The wind blew gently rustling leaves and treetops, which ever so slightly swayed, yielding to the demands of the breeze. Eyes closed, she took in the serenity of it all, the softness of the grass beneath her, the tender caress of the wind and the faint sound of chirping birds from afar. Amongst the pure stillness of the moment it wasn't long before sleep over took her. It was about this time that Kouryuu appeared.

"Here you are", he breathed soundlessly as he parted the all about sheer veil provided by the willow tree, chosen to be today's meeting place. He stood there for a moment or two pondering whether he should wake the beauty before him. Tipping his head to one side and through closed eyes, he reasoned, No, no. That would be rude.  The faintest of grins present as he perched beside her careful not to disturb her peaceful slumber.  Content for the moment to simply be next to her sleeping form, eventually his curiosity turned to watching the angel. First, Kouryuu observed the even raise and fall of her chest as she slept curled on her side, one arm draped casually across her stomach and the other propped under her head. He listened to the sound of her breath as she inhaled and exhaled, mingling her breath with that of the wind. Strands of black hair ebbed from her body. Her black hair covered the grass with a thin, dark silky layer. God, he loved her hair.  He idly twirled it with his fingers as he continued to study her. Today it was fashioned into several braids joined neatly into a knot braced by combs with the remainder spilling onto the grass. Under his critical eyes, Amejisuto shifted uneasily as if she knew she was being watched, before her eyelids fluttered open and fixated on another pair staring back, apparently fixated.

She stared back for a second, expressionless then sat upright before stretching and yawning, attempting to fully awaken herself.  She had been meekly aware that Kouryuu was there as she faded in and out of consciousness. To tell the truth it had been comforting. Yes, his presence had been reassuring for some reason, given the amount of time she had known him.  Truly she still was drowsy to even think such a thing?! To find comfort in the present of one who's so opposed her own life was startling. And at best, a mystery.

Kouryuu for his part was completely silent, choosing to watch her as before, only this time as she tried to compose herself. Watching mildly amused as she drew her legs up, placing her head on her knees, surveying him under the same blatant scrutiny Kouryuu exhibited before. 

"Good afternoon". Amejisuto smiled warmly. "Did you have any trouble finding this place?" Glancing around their veiled surroundings for emphasize.  

"No. Not really. I just followed you scent." He smiled in return.

"Scent? What to you mean?" Her eyebrows knotted momentarily before smoothing away, replaced with genuine laughter. "Well, I suppose that doesn't matter. You found me that's all that's important, right? So, what you do want to see me about?"

Kouryuu for remained silent for a moment, staring off into the distance, obviously considering how to answer her innocent inquiry, before replying, "I don't know....  I just, just wanted to talk, I suppose. Is that alright?", trying to catch her eyes as he finished. 

"What would be fine." Amejisuto smiled brightly, shifting her legs from the beneath to the side, which provided for more comfort for what promised to be a long afternoon. "What is it that you wish to talk about?"

With the laziness of a cat, Kouryuu stretched and lied on the soft grass, hands supporting his head, "I don't know. Perhaps you could tell be about....About you, heaven, anything that comes to you mind. It doesn't matter. The sound of your voice is enough, really. I just want to talk." To Amejisuto now, he seemed so distant, so removed from the present that she was taken by surprise, her own prejudices had tagged him as an individual incapable of such a display of honesty, and sincere thoughtfulness. But as she watched him in this instance, she knew that perhaps she had been wrong, maybe even utterly wrong about this demon. His eyes, oh god, his deep ruby-eyes  roamed the vast canvas of the sky, transporting him miles upon miles from the occurrences of now that it moved her to comply with the same pure revealed emotion that he had just shown her, he has never appeared to be anymore frail than now. How could she have answered otherwise?

"Heaven. I don't even know where to begin. There is so much to tell, especially for someone who has never seen it." She took a deep breathe and explained it all as best she could. She not even the littlest of details was left unmentioned. She laid all the glory of heaven, before him. Telling him of the endlessly sunny sky filled with fluffy white clouds, thousands of angels as far as the eye can see, all working in absolute harmony to serve God and the humans below. She spoke at length of the insurmountable warmth and love she felt each and every time she set foot on that hallowed land, an land that teemed with life, a kind of vitality all its own, speaking gingerly of the beautiful gardens, oceans, and various landscapes that surrounded the birthing tree and just about all other features and temples that riddled Heaven. Not even the wondrous wildlife that was contained with those great land formations mentioned, escaped her meticulous attention.

Through all this, Kouryuu could only listen attentively, silently embracing her image of heaven, imagining it from the first-hand perspective that she offered to him unquestionably. Slowly she satisfied his countless daydreams he once had of Heaven, dissolving them one by one until nothing remained but the truth. Heaven itself. At the same time though, he began to ponder how drastically different the conversation could have been if the subject was Hell. He was instantly thankful that it was not. Hell was anything but pleasant and besides, he had no desire to relate the horrors he's witnessed there to her at such a delicate moment. There were just too many unspeakable crimes.

            During his silent reverie, Amejisuto continued on, unaware.

She only became noticeably hesitant as her focus turned towards her duties, stopping completely short before concentrating again on all the underlying function all of the angels of Heaven; working, serving and protecting gods mission along the archangels, Toki-sama, Rashou-sama and Ryuuki-sama. More so than ever before, her voice became gentle and reflective as she talked of the Holy Archangels, each representing one of the four elements. Toki-sama, the Archangel of Water, the placid yet dedicated and informative mentor that had taken her under his wing, whose lessons she would never forget the whole of her life, whose lessons now she was missing. Then there was Ranshou-sama, the Archangel of Earth, gentle and kind whose advice and sweet demeanor encouraged her beyond all else to serve to the best and fullest of her abilities, through thick and thin. Here Amejisuto laughed briefly, reflecting on Ryuuki-sama, Archangel of Fire, whose child-like nature and short fuse caused him no end of trouble in Heaven, but despite all that, within him housed great knowledge and understanding that validated his standing amongst the other, more temperate archangels.

"Next would be Hisui....Hisui, formerly known as the Archangel of wind. Don't know that much about him. He as before my time, long since fallen." Then under her breath she murmured, "Just once I would have liked to meet Hisui." There. There it was again, hesitance. For the second time, he detected sadness in her voice. He stole a quick peek at her face and could read no emotion what so ever. She was blank, but only briefly before it faded into nothingness.

"Hisui." Curoisity got the better of him now, "Will there ever be another Archangel of the Wind?" 

"Huh? Oh, yes. The induction will be soon now." Amejisuto replied quietly.

"Fallen Angel, huh? Hisui....I've met him once, a long ago."  Kouryuu spoke more to himself than to her. With that one name a flood of memories came back to him, this time Earth mainly, the time when he has been the happiest.

"You know it's funny."

"What?"

"The way in which you speak of Heaven is, so adoring that I can't help but be envious. My home is not the type of place that would ever invoke such elicit happiness. I can't seem to find a time when I had truly been happy there. Not one. Yes, there I have been many a time when I thought that I had found happiness but now, now that I really think about it there are none." As He stated this so matter-of-factly, he didn't need to look at her to know what he'd see. Her face would show nothing but concern, concern for his lost soul, and empty life. He smiled inwardly, she had no idea. But she would. And so he began recounting his life's tale and like her, he left nothing out. His story was dark. He began with growing up in Hell, his uncle, Satan, lavishing riches upon Kokuyo and himself. He grew up selfish and ruthless, developing an appetite for the darkest most malicious activities known to demons. He ate human souls for pure enjoyment, inflicted countless cruelties to the inhabitants of hell and Earth, simple because it was within his power to do so. He once reveled in the many sexual escapades a position of status awarded him, taking lover after lover, with no boundaries not even that of blood. His voice turned bitter as he talked of his uncle and the many restrictions the 'old man' had placed on him since losing his heir and son. Indeed, he had no fond memories of Hell. It was only when he began talking of his stay on Earth that the entire mood changed. It has been tense and foreboding but it fizzled away into nothingness; becoming what it had been before. Life on Earth had been his saving grace, even though it has been short lived. There was only fondest in his voice as he talked of the star-crossed lovers, Kokuyo and Hisui, the innocent angel Kohaku, and even the human, Seichirou was reflected upon with great admiration.

"It sounds as it you really enjoyed yourself there"

"....Yes. I would give anything to go back to those days."

Amejisuto, before had been very nervous as the demon talked of sex and the other horrors he's witnessed and caused but now as he spoke of Earth she understood. This. This is why he is in so much pain. The lifestyle that he led on Earth is irreplaceable. He misses those times, those people most of which, are now gone. He's searching for something else to believe in, now that everything has been stripped away from him. His path is lost to him....His future is lost to him....

"Kouryuu," She whispered his name ever so quietly, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.

At the sound of his name he instinctively looked at her, and was surprised. Tears, was she crying for him?  Even after hearing of all the horror things he has done. He sat up abruptly, eyes wide and mouth open. They could only stare at one another. Words were somehow lost to both of them now at a time when they were needed the most. But perhaps they would only cheapen their moment of understanding. 

Finally after what seemed like ages, he sighed and smiled sadly. "Don't. Your tears are wasted on me." He reached out with both hands, wiping away any trace of tears from her face. "What I've just told you, is something that none else knows, events of the past, events that I must deal with of my own accord to find my own meaning. I did not come here for your pity. It's your companionship that I seek. So please, don't" He dropped his hands to the ground, but continued eye contact.

She nodded, obviously still trying to grapple with her own emotions as she took a few deep breaths and attempted to calm down, adding as she did so, "Thank you. Thank you for sharing this with me. I hope that I will become truly worth of this knowledge you've given me." Amejisuto smiled then, hoping to assure him that she was better.

"Thank me? Thank me for what? I only shared as much as you've done with me."

She nodded again.

The two turned away from each other then, and for the rest of the afternoon said nothing else. They merely continued sitting underneath the shadowy umbrella of the willow, and listened to the song of the wind and trees.  

*****

Thanks for reading Chapter Three!

Akuma

Author's Notes: It have been quite a long time since I last published a new chapter. Despite, the promise I made to myself, back in January to post a chapter every month... But now that school is over, updates will be more regularly distributed, I promise! Not only that, but I am determined to complete it before school begins anew. So, check back frequently for updates and/ or revisions, and as always be kind enough to review. It could make the different of the chapter a week or a month. It's your choice. Choose wisely. : ) 


	4. Interval

Disclaimer: If I said it once I've said it a thousand times, I don't own anything but the original character. Everything else is the property of CLAMP and their affiliates, so please don't sue me. You won't get any money....

A special thank you goes out to all those who have reviewed since I last updated, Mandy R, Jackie a.k.a Kuneho-chan, Kuroi Akuryou, and last but not least Kiyoshi. I just want to let you know that without your support this story would be dead in the water. Thank you! : ) For everything.

Since this is bothering me beyond compare I'm compelled to respond: 

Dear PunkJunky,

 I hate to break it to you but both Hisui and Kohaku are sexless. They are neither boy, nor girl. Depending on the version of the manga you are reading this point can be confusing. Although I have not seen TokyoPop's translation,  I assume that they are probably calling Kohaku a girl which is simply put, not true. I imagine that for translation and simplicity purposes, they gave Kohaku, as well as the other characters of Wish, a gender so that their audience would be better able to identify with them, not to mention that the idea of homosexuality is still a hot button for many people. The translation process in any language is not perfect, imperfections can and often due arise. In this case, if I'm not mistaken within the Japanese language there are words that can be used in place of one's name that has no gender connotation; this is used often in Wish but also within the cross-dressing manga, Hanazakari no Kimitachi E by Hisaya Nakjou. These words would translate into something like "it", which sounds weird and is almost never used in English when referencing people, unless to be demeaning. So again, Hisui and Kohaku are not members of any sex, but are in fact androgynous. They simply possess traits that we perceive to be either male or female, thus placing our own biases on them. If you are looking for further clarification, here are a few sites that exemplify my point further if you care to take a gander, simply read the character profiles. (These links are located in my profile, since they refuse to show up on this page!) 

And as far as Kouryuu names goes I have consulted several dictionaries online and otherwise, and found that both spellings are used and, therefore it's simply boils down to the writer's prerogative. As the saying goes, "I say tomato, you tomatoe." Now if you wish to continue this further please do so through email and not on in my reviews page. You can contact me at akuma09@lycos.com

*****

A WISH Fanficton

Heaven and Hell

(Chapter Four: Interval)

Kouryuu and Amejisuto met frequently in the months that followed. They became so casual with the other that Kouryuu no longer needed to request her company from that day forward. It was just assumed. There was no set schedule, just tentative plans. Sometimes one would miss the other by mere minutes or if nothing conflicted with other activities, one would wait the entire day. There were time however when at the end of the day the other failed to show at all. It was rare but it did happen. But despite all this, it would always be the same once they were in the presence of the other. 

They would talk. They would talk about anything and nothing, anything that same to mind, anything that had invoked a memory, sweet or painful. Nothing was off limits or out of bounds. It was in this way that they became familiar with one another. So much so that even with the slightest of moods swings the other would know, assessing it in an instant, and seeking a remedy at the same time, whether it be through talk therapy, or simple providing a warm body to sit next to.  There were some days where nothing was even said at all. Kouryuu and Amejisuto were simply there at the Bridge, together. 

It was on one of these days that Kouryuu and Amejisuto sat, near the very stream they had met barely a few months earlier. Sitting in silence with so much still left unsaid but neither willing to break the comfortable silence they had fallen into.  

"Kouryuu? Do you mind if I ask you something?" Amejisuto broke the silence in a soft voice, barely audible even to Kouryuu's sensitive ears. She didn't even bother to look up, as she asked. She didn't need to.

"Anything. You can ask me anything you desire to know and I will tell you."

"I'm curious to know why did you asked me to meet you?"

            Kouryuu shifted slightly at the sound of his name, as he always did. She smiled to herself, inwardly commenting on this involuntary behavior she observed in him over time. It was amazing how much he relaxed around her. The shields that wore around Hell to survive instantly melted in her presence and perhaps the same could be said about her. Amejisuto, only recently had become aware of that fact. Even in herself, she noticed the peace that seemed overwhelmed her during their frequent meetings. She couldn't explain it, and maybe it was best to leave it that way, unexplored and raw. Finding the truth of the matter could cause unanticipated complications neither of them were prepared to recognize. 

"Kouryuu? Did you hear me?" It had been several minutes since he poised him with her question and still no reply. Time enough for Amejisuto to become lost in her own torrent of thoughts. It was only now that she bothered to look at him, rolling over on her side, her head resting on her palm.

Kouryuu continued to stare in the distance, even under her intense gaze. " I...", he began, " I don't know. When I saw you there in the stream laughing, playing something possessed me. And all I wanted right then, right now was to meet you. I suppose requesting your companionship was just an excuse to see you again." Her question had caught him by surprise that it took him a time to compose his thoughts. Out of everything she could have possible asked him, this single question was the only one that he as completely unprepared for, yet he answered with the same honestly and sincerity as countless other times. As he thought further into the matter, the answer became more and more unclear. _Yes. Why? Was it supposed to turn out like this?  _He sweep his eyes in her direction. _Was it supposed to be like this?_

Luckily before he could analyze any further, Kouryuu was interrupted.

"Would you like to know what I think?" Her question didn't require an answer so she continued. "When I first meet you, besides being practically terrified beyond belief, I knew there was something different about you. I mean, look at us now, any other demon that would sooner rip my heart out without so much as a word. I think that says something about your character. "

She continued, " I saw it there in your eyes that day and many times after that. My suspicions were all confirmed when you told me about Hell and your life up to this point. Maybe you don't even see it yourself. You're lonely. You are so desperately alone that you can't stand it. Hell brings you no joy. There is no one that you can safely confide in. You are isolated and alone. So I think that's why you're here. It's hard to say really where loneliness stems from, but for you I bet it began when you lost someone, a loved one perhaps. 

Kohaku. As soon as Amejisuto mentioned loved one, Kohaku was the first name that came to mind. Yes, indeed he had loved Kohaku as much as he could those days. He loved tormenting the angel at every opportunity that came to pass, he loved it as his eyes glossed over with tears, and he especially loved the thought of taking Seichirou away from him. Yes all these things he loved about the entombed angel, but was it fair to say that he actually felt true love for him? No, definitely not. What he found he missed most about him he'd discovered anew in another angel, Amejisuto. His compassion, love and tenderness all was present in her, but there was something more that he couldn't quite put his finger on.... 

"Listen to me Kouryuu, you can't keep living you life in the past. It will eventually destroy you. You will continue to dwell on it until it is the only reality that you see. Do you understand? You will drown in your sorrow, a slow and painful progress. You can't keep living a life of regret. All these negative emotions will consume you, your soul, everything."

He grinned. _Soul?__ When was the last time I was accused of having one of those? "Didn't you know? Demons don't have souls. We consume them, as well as those dark emotions as you call them."  He hadn't meant to say that, especially as sadistic and sarcastic as it came out. _

"Don't" Amejisuto quickly came to a sitting position with his last remark. _Why did he say something like that?_ He sounded so cruel and uncaring then.  Could it be that even after all the time they spent together was a waste? Her mouth has gone dry then and the words poised to be said, but frozen in her throat.

"Don't what? Tell the truth. All I've said is the truth." He turned toward her then eyes gleaming with mischief, above a broad smile.

It made her sick to listen to his words. Shock was the only emotion that she could register on her face and he knew it. It only encouraged him. The very sight of him then made her so sick she couldn't stand it_. I don't believe this_. She sprung up hastily in an effort to escape, but a strong hand caught her wrist and pulled her violently back to the ground.  Before she had time to regain her balance, Amejisuto was immobile. Kouryuu's legs straddled her own and his hands were locked on her arms, rendering her body useless.

She was scared now as reality came crashing into her. She was one of the most remote areas of the Bridge with a high ranking demon. He overpowered her physically and magically. If anything was going to happen there would be nothing to stop it from happening. She trembled in fear.

"Kouryuu. Stop. Please" Her words didn't reach him though. He was someplace else now, someplace dark. At the sounds of her voice he only dug his nails deeper into her arms. Amejisuto winced in pain.

"Kouryuu…" she stopped short. He was moving now, but not away from her but towards. He was leaning in closer. His features were shadowed as he did so and only served to frighten her even more. She closed her eyes to whatever was coming. She could feel him ease in closer and closer, his body heat mingling with that of her own, until finally he nestled his face between her shoulder and neck. He remained there motionless for a second before caressing her up and down her neck with his head. Every hair on her body stood up then as they were tickled with his silky black hair. With his head still cast downward he positioned his mouth near her ear and breathed into it, "This is what demons do. We cause pain, suffering and grief. So it is only fitting that I fell those things now, wouldn't you agree?" Kouryuu smiled. He did something even more unexpected then. He lowered his head slightly and bit into the tender flesh of the earlobe.    

During this whole time, Amejisuto was as stiff as a board, unwilling to make any sudden movements, keenly aware that he was too close for comfort, and then he bit her. She gasp, but not in pain but in surprise. It didn't hurt at all. His teeth never actually punctured her skin. Instead, he only grazed her with his fangs, letting her know that she that he was dangerous, a small fact that she was all too aware of now. He remained that way for a minute or two before swinging to one side and plopping on the grass, head still down.

"So you see demons are only good at one thing. I am only good for one thing. Inflicting pain."

The fear that she once felt was gone now. _So that's what that was all about_. His sudden actions all made since now. She moved towards him now, wrapping her arms about his frame from behind, resting her head on his shoulder. "You are wrong, Kouryuu." His head shot up. "You, like all others creatures, have a choice. You have the choice to become more than you are now, to become better than you are now if you so chose it. You are no lost. I won't let you go without a fight. Do you hear me? Never." She remained silent trying to sense his feelings when he relaxed into her embrace, leaning his head atop her own. "You can't do this to yourself. You can't continue to beat yourself up over things that cant possible be changed. You must raise above all that and learn for you mistakes to make a future. If you don't, the pain will worsen until you close yourself off from the outside world. Your heart will cease to feel anything. And I know you don't want that." She pleaded with him now, urgency depended on it.

Even though she continued on, Kouryuu was no longer listening. Once again he as absorbed in this own thoughts, pondering the validity for her words spoken moments ago. _Change?__ Is it possible to change now? Am I capable of changing? Despite all that had occurred to them, he never really had given much thought to the notion. But he knew that it was true, he had changed. He'd changed significantly since then those far off days.  Change partly inspired by the events revolving around the disappearance of Hisui and Kokuyo, and fully realized under the delicate attentions of his angel, his friend, Amejisuto. __Friend? He'd never really had someone until now deserving for the title of friend. It was something new to him, carrying a whole new of set of connotations with it. __Friend?__ Is that what she is to me, a friend...Is this what friends feel for one another? She still embraced him although he noticed that she had stopped talking. There was nothing but the relative silence of the Bridge surrounding them. _

At their present closeness he could hear her heart beat, no, it was more than that he could feel it. He could feel the gentle rise and fall of her shoulders as she drew breath, slow and steady. _This is what life should be like. Gentle and calm spent with the ones you love. Love? It slipped into his thoughts so easily_. Is this what this is? These feelings of attachment, completeness when she's around. How could it be? We are so different. My existence is the opposite of hers. Demons and angels have been at war since the beginning of time, in spite of this though; even love can blossom between our two races. Kokuyo and Hisui had managed to bridge the gap, millennia of war and death. _It's possible that love was not too far fetched._

"Kouryuu. Our time together has taught me so much and I wish that it could continue like this forever, but this...this will be the last time that we met.", Amejisuto let her arms slip to the side as she said this, her voice somber. He turned to face her, surprised. He was confused. How can it be that he fallen in love with this angel only to have her ripped away, like so many other things in his life. She refused to look him in the face, so he drew it up gently, cupping her chin. 

"Why?"

Amejisuto shrugged off his touch and stood up, keeping her back to him momentarily. When she turned around again, her solemn attitude was replaced with delight. "Heaven is about to undergo change, a change that places more duties and responsibility, on only on me, but of everyone. There will simply be no time. Besides, you are improving. Shadows are all that's left of what I felt before, sure signs that you're healing. The numbness is gone from you eyes." She reached out then, brushing his mop of black hair out of his eyes, staring into them intently, as if she wasn't sure, before dropping her hand, "I wish you the best of luck, Kouryuu. I pray that you will find something that truly makes you happy."

_Idiot.__ How could she say such things?! It's you! You! He screamed it internally. _It couldn't be anything or anyone else. It's you!_ He reached out to tell her so...._

"Amejisuto! Amejisuto! Where are you?" A voice called out from in the distance, nearing their meeting place.

"Huh?" She turned away from him scanning the skies. "I must go. Someone is searching for me." She smiled brilliantly at him, as walked inches away from him, reaching up on her toes to place a feathery light kiss on his brow. "Kouryuu, you will remain in my heart until the end of time. Don't forget that life is a precious gift one worth living to the fullest." She leapt in the air; wings outstretched flying in the direction the voice originated. All Kouryuu could do was stand there and watch her leave, never see her again. 

*****

Author's Notes: I was inspired to put this chapter out as soon as possible after the wonderful reviews I received. So what do you think? Things are finally getting somewhere. This chapter turned out a little different than I thought it would, but I am pleased with the result. I hoped that you like it.

In other news, I do have some fan art of Amejisuto and Kouryuu but I have no way of getting them on the web as of yet. However, once I do I will be sure to share the link. I think Chapter 5 will be ready within two weeks so check back then!

Akuma


	5. Coronation

Disclaimer: The conceptual idea of Wish, such as the characters, story and so forth are the copyrighted material of CLAMP and their affiliates. I, however, am the owner of those things that did not original appear in the manga itself.

Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long to post this chapter! I swear, it's been one thing after another lately. Chapter 6 is ready now, and will be posted once I get a chance to review it. Ciao! : ) 

*****

A WISH Fanfiction

HEAVEN and HELL

(Chapter Five: Coronation)

HEAVEN

Heaven was bustling. Angels were flying in every direction, hurriedly going about their business. There was much to be done with only a short time to finalize all preparations. But amongst this whirlwind of activity, Ameijusto was oblivious to it all. She was absorbed in her own thoughts. No, she was tormented by them. 

She sat perfectly still, poised effortlessly on a boulder in one of the great gardens. Between her fingers she held a leafed twig which she twirled about subconsciously from time to time. The wind swept by gently, catching her robes and hair blowing them in every which way, before calming down into nothing again. As stiff as a statue she sat, thinking: _Why? Why can I still see his face?_ _I'm haunted by it. Its sad and confused expression bothers me so. But, why? Because I concealed the truth from him? No, I don't think so. There must be something more to it than that. I just don't know what. Everything used to be so clear and now, I don't know what I'm doing anymore.  _She shook her head in frustration. It bothered her immensely that this plagued her thoughts so much. No matter how much she tried to put it out of her mind, somehow it stole into them again, demanding all her attention. And the reason for it even now eluded her. She couldn't help but think that maybe, there could have been an alternative choice, one that she simply had not seen at the time._ It didn't have to turn out like this.  There could have been another way, I'm sure of it. I was just blind. There is no one to blame but myself. I've caused more pain on an already hurt heart, than I intended when I agreed to our meetings. I don't understand why things turned out so horribly. I feel wretched. Maybe if I had told me the whole truth, things could have been different. If only, there was more time…_

That's just it, there was no time. There was no time to fix any of her past mistakes, but an abundance to make new mistakes. The only option left now was to hope and pray for the best, under the circumstances. Time would reveal everything. It was this fact that Ameijusto hated. Time. In her mind, it was time that would make everything much worse, possibly to the point of being irreversible. Indeed she was in danger of losing everything that she held dear. Her future stood on the edge, either outcome threatening to come true. It was a compromising position that she now found herself in. She dreaded what was to come with the days ahead. With every moment that went by she only felt more and more anxious, her heart about to jump out of her chest at a moments notice.

At last, she sighed heavily. _There was nothing that can be done now. Worrying constantly will get me nowhere. I have to wait to see how things play out. I hope that once I've had a change to explain, he will understand. I pray that he will.  Finally somewhat resolved, she began to relax, her mind beginning to drift to other important matters, such as a certain upcoming event on the Bridge._

            "Ameijusto! There you are. I've been looking all over for you." A familiar voice called out a short distance away. Ameijusto shuttered slightly to hear her name suddenly in the silence. In truth, she was annoyed. She had come to such a remote garden to escape and find a few moments to be alone with her thoughts. She sighed_. I guess, things will be different from now on. My freedom will be limited_. She smiled and turned to meet the angelic intruder. 

            "Oh, Suihou, it's you (*)," instantly relieved that it was her long time friend. If anyone had come to intrude upon her space, she was delighted it was him. She tried to remember the last time she sat and really talked to him but couldn't. It had been on long since the pair had spent any time together. She was thankful for his company, now when perhaps she needed him to most.

            "Well, it's nice to see you too!" , his voice was light almost musical, as he advanced toward her, with a mock expression of hurt on his face. It seemed that he was laughing at her, but for what, she had no clue. He stood only a few inches away when he dropped down, peering into her eyes, both hands on hips.  "Now, now what's this? Why would someone as pretty as you be making such an ugly face? You should really stop scolding like that. It might get stuck that way."  Ameijusto laughed. Satisfied that he achieved the desired response, he dropped down to the grass beside her, as if tired.

            "Ameijusto"

            "Hm"

            Suddenly becoming serious, Suihou asked, "How are you? I mean, really, how are you with all this?" 

            "To be honest, I don't know. I mean, it seems like only yesterday the candidates where chosen, you know. I still can't believe it. I still….adjusting, I suppose." She looked down on his sitting form trying to understand what he was getting at, but he continued, paying little attention to her at all. 

            "How long have we been friends?", not waiting for an answer he moved on, "Longer perhaps than either of us care to admit….In that time, we've gone through a lot together. We practically grew up together. We're close. We _were close. Lately is seems that we've drifted apart."_

            "Suishou…." As much as it pained her to admit it, he was right. The time that she would have normally spent with him had been replaced with her outings with Kouryuu. 

            He shook his head, as if shaking off his name. "It's true. You've become so secretive of late. You sneak off everyday for hours on end no one ever knows where you are. And when you finally come home, you won't tell anyone where, or with whom, only that you were 'working'. It's not like you at all." He leaned his head against the boulder trying to catch a glimpse of her face since their conversation began. But she avoided him.

            "I'm sorry. I'm sorry…. I can't. I just can't tell---" 

            "You can't, what? You can't tell me where you've been all that time? Yeah, I know, but I'm your best friend, or at least I thought I was."

            "Suishou, please don't say that." She slide to the ground and reached out to cup his face toward herself. He looked genuinely hurt by the lack of trust she placed in their friendship. "You know that you will always be my closest and dearest friend, but this secret that I hold is for me to bear alone. It's better for me this way. And it's better for you."

"Even still, if you just talked about it, just once, maybe it wouldn't be such a burden."

            She shook her head, placing her hands in her lap. They looked away from one another; Ameijusto staring at her hands, clutching her skirts hard, and Suihou looking intently on the horizon, eyes glazed over.

"It's just that, I'm worried about you. We all are. If you can't tell me then at least, promise me something?"  He turned to her then, eyes still full of concern, but a smile beginning to spread on his lips.

"Name it."

            "If your burden becomes too much to bear alone and you need to talk, promise me that you'll think of me. What are friends for if not to share in worries as well as the joys that come with living? Can you do that for me?" He placed a hand atop her white-knuckled ones, smoothing them away until they rested flat, sandwiched between his own. It was his way of letting her know that despite the fact he didn't fully understand, he respected her wishes.

            "It's a promise." She smiled at him. Indeed as was lucky to have a friend such as him and luckier still that he had been the one that sought her out. In the course of their friendship Suihou had always managed to be her crying shoulder and much more. One day she would tell him everything, she owned him that much. Until that day, this would have to be enough.

            She relaxed, her back against the boulder and inched herself closer to sit beside Suihou. He welcomed her nearness, reaching above her head and draping an arm across her shoulders, drawing ever so slightly closer. In response, Ameijusto casually stretched an arm across her chest and placed a hand on his. Although their relationship had become strained, it was enough just to be alongside one another, just like the old days. She thought, _the old days…It will never like those simple times again but somehow I know that everything will be okay. We will survive. I will survive, __and be better for it. They sat for a long time in the quiet reserve of the garden, listening to the babbling brook a short distance away and the commotion still raging in the air. _

Then without warning, Suihou stood up, dusting dirt from his clothing. "Don't you think its time that you, return? The archangels will be worried if they don't hear from you soon." Ameijusto raised her head and looked him over. Suihou, in most respects looked similar to Kouryuu in frame, she mused. Except where Kouryuu had dark features Suihou did not. His hair instead of being of the darkest night was white, appearing to be completely translucent at times. Of all the other angels in Heaven, there was nothing that could even compare to its beauty as it cascaded from atop his ponytail. She could ask for no better friend than he was. Everything about him shone like gold upon a sea of black. His personality was warm and welcoming; encouraging her endlessly during her harsh training. His smile and gentle humor had also been a saving grace in those long grueling years. She smiled tenderly. Suishou was invaluable as a friend. _I hope that nothing changes between us anymore than it has already_. Snapping out of her daydream Ameijusto noticed that Suihou's hand was outstretched. She took it without a thought and with his assistance was gently hauled upright.  She thanked him, before titling her face upward toward the waning rays of the sun. It warmed her all over, giving her the strength needed to turn her back on it completely and accept her new path.

"You're right. Its time I stop running. Let's go home."

 He nodded in return, following after her on the road back to the main temple.

            A couple days later, the preparations were complete and none too soon. Today was the day, the day when the new Archangel would be presented at the Bridge. It was strictly a superficial matter, the real ceremony before God and whole company of angels, took place the day before. The induction about to take place at the Bridge was purely for the benefit of the demons that would gather there. This was the ceremony that Ameijusto was dreading so much. Kouryuu would undoubtedly be there. Seeing him again would make her happy, but not under these circumstances, especially since she never told him of her pending status.

            Ameijusto paced up and down her room nervously. _I don't think I can do this. I can't face him, not like this, not there. But, what other choice do I have? I've been appointed and I must fulfill my duties, but even still…It would be like _that time_ all over again. Her thoughts continued to rage as she strolled aimlessly about her room. She forced herself to halt at the dressing table, just when she thought her heart would stop._

She sat at the vanity, looking deeply into the mirror. Today she looked the part of authority, of an archangel. She wore a fitted scaled bodice that dropped to a low V-neck.Her parted skirts flared out at the hips but curved in for a loose fit before pooling on the floor, effectively forming a small train behind her. On her shoulders she wore valences and a cape, and on her back hung a quiver of arrows. Normally, it was prohibited to wear weapons to the meetings at the Bridge, but today was an exception.  Her hair was pulled away from her face, neatly tied back with a length of sash and braided in several sections. Indeed, she looked the part. The only thing missing was her oversized, but that would be presented at the ceremony's conclusion. _I look like a completely different person in all this gear._

            *Knock, knock*

            "Enter." As the time neared, she began to worry so much so that it was impossible for her to remain sitting again.   She walked over the balcony, and looked out, hands pushed against the rail. She nearly forgot that someone knocked moments ago, that is until someone spoke her name. She turned around hurriedly, startled until she laid eyes on the all the archangels gathered there before her, and Suihou with them.

            "Ransho-sama, Toki-sama, Ryuuki-sama, Suihou you're here….Its must be time."

            "Just Ransho. Ransho will be fine from now on, don't you think? We are no longer your superiors. You are one of us." Ameijusto had barely noticed that.                                                                                    She was so used to adding –sama that it became second nature when addressing them by name.

            "I'll try to remember that."

            Suihou let out a long whistle. "You look beautiful."

            "Thank you, but it's not something you haven't seen before. I mean I wore it yesterday as well." She smiled weakly, not wanting to accept the compliment she was charged with.

            "Don't be so modest, Ameijusto. You're a vision of loveliness." Ransho, Archangel of the Earth, swept forward, his formal attire as ornamental as her own.  In fact all the Archangels were dressed in the same fashion. He radiated happiness and pride. Of her teachers, he had been her greatest mentor. It was almost entirely due to him that she stood there today. "Are you nervous?"

            "Terribly"

            "Understandable." Toki added. Ransho shot a stern glaze in his direction, but Toki paid little heed. Ryuuki simply chuckled to himself, obviously entertained by the transaction between Ransho and Toki.

            "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. We'll all be there with you. If there's anything that you don't understand just let us know." Ransho squeezed her shoulders in comfort before dropping back with the rest of the archangels. She been walked through this ceremony so many times in the last couple of days that it could be rehearsed perfectly. 

            "We should be leaving now." Toki turned to leave, Ryuuki and Ransho trailing after him.

            Ameijusto was taking her first steps towards the brave new world when Suihou blocked her path. "Wait I second, before you go, here." He took off a ring and placed it in her hand. "I can't be at the meeting, but I want you to know that I'm with you all the same." Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks but she managed to suppress them to accept his gift.

            "Thank you. I'll wear it, always." She placed it on her finger and kissed his forehead before hurrying out the temple to catch up with the other Archangels.

HELL   

            Meanwhile, matters are equally as hectic in Hell. Servants filled the corridors running up and down, carrying and assortment of jewelry and clothing, rushing about franticly to dress their masters'. Kouryuu alone, kept most of the maids busy. They buzzed in and out of his chambers like flies, carrying item after item. It was important that his attire presented him as the lead representative of Hell, as he was since Kokyou's departure. Not to mention that there was to be a coronation this afternoon. It was rumored, that Heaven was presenting a new archangel before the assemble today. Another reason to be dressed in one's best, it would be one of the only times Demons and Angels would meet face to face; usually there was a shadowy abyss dividing the two groups' vision of the other (**). That would be lifted today, in light of the special events about to pass. 

It was essential that all present would know be able to recognize the new archangel.

            Kouryuu adjusted his chain in the mirror and stared into it. _Here, finished. It took quite some time to prepare this afternoon but now he was finally finished and pleased with the result.  He settled on a fitted suit, with a high collar and its tail broken into several panels that fell mid-calf. Although it appeared to be solid black, there was inlaid pattern offset by gold piping.  The large gaudy chain fixed with gemstones, the color of his eyes, lay across his chest practically hidden. A cape gathered at his shoulders with a clasp and spilled to the ground, the outside a deep purple and the reverse crimson. The final touch was the sword belt he hung at his waist. Once he had enough of admiring himself in the mirror there was nothing to do but wait for the others._

            It was in this time that he couldn't help but thing of a certain raven-haired angel. Their last encounter on the Bridge had been baffling at best and extremely upsetting at its very worst. She'd let him there without explaining anything. It puzzled him. In the days that followed, he came to the Bridge even more frequently hoping to catch up with her, but she was nowhere to be found, making him believe that that was the last time he would ever see her again. It was disheartening to think that his opportunity had come and gone all within a second. There was so much he still needed to tell her. One thing especially. He slammed his palm onto the table. _Now is not the time for this. The meeting must come first. Abruptly, he stalked out the room and down the hall, gathering the rest of this party as he went. It was time to depart._

__

THE BRIDGE

            Ameijusto was really on edge now. She sure that at any moment Kouryuu would round the corner and know, know the secret that she had kept from him. The Archangels chatted merrily amongst themselves while the whole group waited the arrival of the Demons. 

            "Ameijusto, just one more thing" Ransho called her to him. "Before we present you, its best that you keep your hood on, alright? It's tradition. Sorry that I forgot to mention that before."

"No, no, it's alright."

"There's no need to do it right away though," gently pulling her hands away from her cape. "Not until the other company arrives at least. You should be comfortable until--" He stopped short and watched the horizon for an instant. "Speak of the devil, never mind. Now is a good time after all. They'll be here shortly." She pulled her cloak about her head and stood beside the other angels, silently grateful that the world wouldn't crash on top her just yet. She couldn't be all that sure about the next couple of hours though…

            The party of demons that arrived was small, but then so were the number of angels present. Each group's was allowed four representatives, making the total amount of those present at eight. Preferring to not to look at the demons assembly she busied herself talking to Ryuuki, who was reluctant to talk to her even now.  Of all the archangels he was the most resistant to her appointment. It was to be expected though. It was well known that he was quite taken with the former Archangel Hisui. He didn't want to see his beloved's position turned over to anyone else. She could sympathize; there were times when she was sure whether or not _she_ even wanted it. 

            Kouryuu looked around the Bridge. _Nothing in this place really changes, does it? It looked the same as ever._ There was little time to do much of anything else, they were late and there were still a few minor details to tackle before beginning.  Two demons approached him, wanting to review the list of their grievances one more time. Before the procession he had hardly steal a glimpse of a hooded figure, obviously the inductee. The music began then and everyone proceeded into the very center of the Bridge. 

            The procession was stiff and brief. A little to brief for Ameijusto's taste but it served its purpose. One each group gathered on their respective side, the music stopped and the abyss lifted.  The ceremony was about to begin. Ameijusto could hardly hear Toki begin over the beating of her heart.  

            Toki stepped before those gathered and began, "I am Toki, Archangel of Water, endowed with the almighty power and authority of God since the beginning of time, stand ready to present the new Archangel of Wind. Who here wishes to be inducted into the great ruling body of all the angels of Heaven?

            "I so wish it" Ameijusto boldly strolled down the read carpeted aisle, squaring her shoulders and raising her chin as she stopped at the altar's base. Toki looked at her flatly, "Do you believe yourself worthy of the greatest honor bestowed by God upon angels?"

            "I do." 

            "Who here among the heavenly host can vouch for this?" 

            Ranshou and Ryuuki were suddenly behind her. Although she could not turn to see them, she knew they were there, standing tall and proud, "I will." In turn each archangel rattled off a list of her accomplishments lasting several minutes each. When they finished Toki too accounted her readiness.

            "Candidate approach the altar." Leaving the relative safety of her mentors, Ameijusto ascended the few stairs that separated her from Archangel Toki, and knelt with her back toward the audience. "I, as representative of God's authority, hereby acknowledge her accomplishments and trials. And before these assembled, I grant you the title of Archangel of the Wind." Toki placed his hands about her still cloaked head. Ameijusto felt something then as Toki touched her head. She felt empowered; finally coming in to all her power. She'd only be granted enough to train before today. "Now rise with weapon in hand and sit at our table." Toki offered her bow with both hands and bid her to present herself.

            Still at the top of the altar and shrouded in darkness, Ameijusto began her speech, "I have been appointed by God, under the instruction of those the remaining Archangels to occupy the seat vacant. I am the element of Wind, the bringer of currents, breeze and gale's gentle and strong. I am the Healer, the Archer, my bow in hand ready to deliver God's will. I am Ameijusto, Archangel of the Wind." She removed her hood then and revealed herself to everyone. There had been complete silence before the unveiling, now hushed whispers broke out among the demons. All eyes were on her as she accepted the congratulations on the archangels and prepared for formally introductions with the demons. 

            Kouryuu was shocked. He could only stand there perfectly dumbfounded as everything become crystal clear. Painfully clear. _So this is why we couldn't see each other again. She knew that this day would come. With her title things would definitely_ _become more difficult, not that they were any better before_. He was impressed, the way she carried herself was different from those other times.  He observed her now, thanking the other archangels, choosing an indirect path to stand before the demonic company. It didn't matter now. This is a formal affair, requiring formal emotions and actions; how ironic that this could possibly be the only other chance he'd have to ask any other questions that burned into him. Curiosity would have to wait until later, if there was a later.

            Ameijusto stood squarely face to face with Kouryuu. She stared straight into his red cat-like eyes, face surprisingly set with a smile and serene. She made a grand bowing gesture placing a hand over her heart as she stood upright again.  "My name is Ameijusto. It's nice to meet you. I look forward to continuing our peaceful co-existence and working side by side to create it." 

Kouryuu bowed too. "I am Kouryuu, nephew to Satan, leader of the demons you see before you. I, too look forward to achieving our mutual benefits." She smiled again, before moving on to the next member.

            After introductions were made, the altar vanished and a large round table appeared. Everyone sat around it; the real work was about to begin. Representatives on both sides began to voice their concerns and then discussed, in depth, ways to either resolve them or, if there was no resolution to be had, a compromise agreeable to Heaven and Hell was devised. Although she was a new comer, Ameijusto's concerns were listened to and addressed with the same reverence and seriousness as the other attendees. 

Kouryuu throughout the whole meeting sat back nestled in his chair listening attentively. It seemed to her as if he was consumed with an authoritative aura becoming every bit the dignitary needed to present Hell's interest. It was only when his gaze slipped over to Ameijusto was his newly adapted persona betrayed. His eyes would linger for a moment before retaining their original position but the treachery still remained. Of those present it seemed that only Ransho noticed, but his face never let on. 

            Late in the afternoon, the meeting was finally beginning to wind down. It had been an unusually long one but it was well worth it, much had been accomplished during the hours since it began. And it appeared as if both sides were happy at its conclusion. Brief goodbyes were made and then everyone began primed to return home.

            Ameijusto was amazed at how fast the meeting went by. It was over as fast as it had started. But she was even more astounded at herself. Despite the fact, she'd been worried out of her mind this morning when it came to it; her initial fear had been replaced with tranquility. What seemed to be such an impossible situation then somehow became trivial. The problem still persisted though, and would have to be addressed eventually. Now however was not a good time; Kouryuu would just have to think the worst of her for a little bit longer. 

Ameijusto, along with the other archangels, proceeded to walked out of the clearing, the demons doing the same.  Last in line, she glanced over her shoulder to watch him go but he was watching her. They caught eyes briefly. She couldn't read his emotions but she smiled reassuringly at him. She turned his back on him; at the moment he had other business to attend to as did she, and walked into the tree line after the other angels, en route home. 

Kouryuu was relieved too see her smile as she left. It was heartening; perhaps they would have time to reconcile their differences. 

"My lord?"

   Kouryuu smiled broadly. "Let's go home"

THANKS FOR READING!

There's more to come in about a week or so, check back then!

Akuma

*****

NOTES:

_(*) ""Oh, Suihou, it's you," instantly relieved that it was her long time friend. If anyone had come to intrude on her space, she was delighted it was him. She tried to remember the last time she's sat and talked to him but couldn't. It had been on long since the pair had spent any time together. She was thankful for his company, now when she needed him to most.""_

Again keeping with the theme of WISH character names, I introduce another angel, Suihou. Suihou means quartz in Japanese. 

            _(**)  "Another reason to be dressed in one's best, it would be one of the only times Demons and Angels would meet face to face. Usually there was a shadowy abyss dividing the two groups' vision of the other"_

            I remember reading somewhere in WISH that while the Angels and Demons meet frequently they don't actually see each other. I think it was somewhere in Kokyou's short story, or somewhere around there

Author's Notes: Out of all the chapters that I've written so far, this chapter was by far the hardest. There's more jumping around from place to place than the others so it was difficult to keep the overall feel going. I hope I managed to do it, while keeping the characters personalities fairly consist. I, personally think that I have to work more on that.


	6. Dangerous Curiosity: Enter the Cat Twins

Disclaimer: Characters and story concept are the copyrighted intellectual property of CLAMP and/ or other perspective owners. However, all original characters are mine and should be not duplicated without my expressed written consent.

Author's Notes: This is the prototype for this chapter. I will be correcting and advising it in the next couple of days but I just wanted to get this up since its been awhile.

**WARNING_:_ **Towards the end, there an illusion to sex between two (seemly) male figures. If this type of things offends you, then I suggest you read no further!

*****

A WISH Fanfiction

Heaven and Hell

Chapter Six

(Dangerous Curiosity: Enter the Cat Twins)

            Ruri and Hari stretched lazily, amongst a sea of cushions as they awaited their master's return. He'd promised to return to the castle within an hour, but according to a crude clock mounted on the wall, at least six hours have passed since then. Despite Kouryuu's obvious tardiness, they continued to wait for his homecoming with diligent patience. However the boredom was being to irritate them, they were cats after all, with all the traits entailed.

"Hey, Ruri."

A yawn was her only response before continuing, "Where do you suppose Kouryuu is?" Hari flopped down heavily next to her twin sister, trying her best to become comfortable, while trying to catch her sister's gaze.

"How am I supposed to know!?", Ruri was annoyed to have been awaked so rudely form her well deserved catnap, it had been a long night of partying. She adjusted her body, finally curling into a ball. 

Hari sat up anxiously. " Aww, C'mon Ruri. I'm serious. Where could he be?"

"I don't know." Ruri was very annoyed now. All she wanted was a little peace and quiet, but with Hari's consent onslaught of questions sleep was becoming impossible.  She shifted again in the hopes that Hari would get the hint and shut up.

Oblivious to her sister's subtle suggestions, Hari continued thinking aloud, "It seems that he's gone a lot lately. I mean, no sooner than we see him, he leaves again. Don't you think its strange. It's like…like he's trying to avoid us."

Ruri's ears twitched. She was awake now despite her best efforts to remain asleep. She'd only been half-heartedly listening as Hari rattled on and on, but somehow her attention seemed to focus at the thought that Kouryuu could possible be avoiding them on purpose. She sat up in one fluid motion, training her slit eyes to meet her sister's inquisitive ones.

"You're right, Hari. He has been acting strange lately. Like there's something he doesn't want us to know. A secret"

"Secret", Hari repeated the word carefully to herself and then more confidently out loud. She didn't like the thought that her master could be keeping something from her.

They sat across from one another now, intent on uncovering the mystery of their master's disappearances everyday. The thought bothered them that Kouryuu was changing. He was not the fun-loving demon that he once had been, long ago. That Kouryuu had been replaced with someone slightly more reserved, and secretive: someone who was becoming a stranger to them a little more everyday. In the golden days of their youth, the trio used to share everything even the tiniest detail would be spread amongst them. 

"It must be something very important not to even tell us, his most loyal servants. Ruri now that I'm thinking about this, I don't like it. Its like he doesn't trust us."

"I know, Hari. I don't like it either. Her body was ridged, and her forehead creased in deep thought. " But you're right again. Indeed it must be something very top secret. Maybe, maybe he's taken a new lover…"

No sooner had the sentence escaped Ruri's lips when both fell silent, scrutinizing the other under cool, deathly calm gazes. One could virtually follow their trail of suspicion each progressed to: _Huh? Kouryuu wouldn't do that to me, or would he? Lover? Why did she say that? Is it her? Is she stealing him away from me behind my back? No she wouldn't? Or would she? She's my sister afterall. Besides, why would he want her when I'm available? I'd do anything for him. Anything…_In the instant that it took to suspect one another of trickery the thought fizzled and died in the instant that followed. If the truth be known, Ruri and Hari were an inseparable pair; where one was the other was sure to be along. So, it was impossible for them to hide things from on another, especially something so time consuming as an affair with Kouryuu would undoubtedly be. The every thought of it was dismissed. 

The overall question still remained though, what was Kouryuu up to? They sat in silence, each considering the limitless possibilities on their own. Finally after what seemed like ages Ruri spoke.

"How do we know that Kouryuu isn't in Hell? Maybe be came back already?"

"We don't know for sure." Looking up, questioning Ruri's logic. "Oh, I get it! We should go look for him! He could be in the castle. Maybe he's been locked away with Satan and can't get away. Or he's out hunting with the other nobles." For the moment, the idea that Kouryuu could be entertaining someone else slipped into the background, replaced with the notion of searching the castle. The cat twins bounded away, happily in pursuit of their master, hopefully to be found somewhere in the many nooks and crannies that Hell housed. 

Their attempts to locate him were futile. He was simply no where to be found. The possibility that he had not returned without their knowledge as previously thought was discarded and current strategy. Again, they crashed to the cushioned floor forced to re-think their situation. Time droned on slowly before anyone spoke and it was no surprise that it was Ruri again.

"Hari."

 

            Hari fliched, apparently startled to hear name spoken after through the graveyard silence. "Yeah."

            "I have another idea." Hari laughed with delight, jumping up and crashing into her sister at full speed, over-anxious to get the details.

Ruri could not help but laugh as well. It was contagious. "It's useless looking for him. Hell is just too big. I think we should wait."

"Wait! We've been waiting all day." Hari threw a hand toward the window for emphasize. The day had slipped away from them entirely. It bad been the middle of the afternoon when they left to search the castle and now, it was late in the evening. "I've tired of waiting! I need to do something now!"

"I feel the same way but that's not going to work. If we go on like this, we'll never find him. And we'll never know what he's up to."

Hari immediately calmed down, under the reasoning tone of her sister. "So what should we do then?"

"Like I said, wait. Wait until he comes home and then we can follow him. Go wherever he goes, maybe then we can finally uncover his secret hiding place."

As much as the topic of Kouryuu interested her Hari had stopped paying any attention at all to her sister. She couldn't bear to wait any longer, it was driving her mad. They had been waiting, it seems for far too long, now was the time for action. Then she thought of something, an option that had been left unexplored. Now Hari was overwhelmed with joy. She prances merrily over to her sister, leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"Ruri, we've forgotten something. There is on other place that he could be. I place we haven't been to in a long time." She smiled to herself. They were idiots for not thinking of this earlier.

"You don't mean…" 

"Yup!" Hari grinned ever broadly now as Ruri finally understood her thinking.

"Of course. Why didn't I think of it!? Earth. Kouryuu could be on Earth!!!", Ruri exclaimed the words at the top of her lungs.   

"Shhh!" Hari leapt on top of her covering her mouth., " Shh! Idiot, he's not supposed to be there remember? If anyone found out…"

"OH! That's right. I forgot." 

            In the times that followed the incident with Hisui and Kokuyo, Satan had placed many restrictions on Kouyuu; his visitations to Earth had been one of them. In fact, he was banned entirely from setting foot on the planet. If Satan, or anyone for that matter, found that he had been there….There would be Hell to pay! The cat twins shuttered to think of the consequences.

 They inched their heads out the door to ensure that no one had heard them before continuing, this time in hushed voices. "We should go there right away and come back as soon as possible. We have to go before and be back before anyone notices that we are gone. They might suspect something."

"Yes. What where should we go? Earth is just as big as Hell if not bigger. It could take us centuries before we find any sign of him."

"No, think about it. Who is the one person that Master Kouyuu would visit on Earth?"

"Kokuyo."

"Right.  We'll start there. Maybe he's seen him."

"Can we eat a few souls while we're there? We haven't had any in such a long time" Hari licked her lips in anticipation. 

"If we're lucky. But not more talking we should go." Ruri, smiles just as devilishly as her sister, before heading off to find a distant corner to perform the chant that would take them to Earth.

            It was quiet in the neighborhood in which Kokuyo and Hisui now took up residence, the type of stillness that could only be brought about by routine. Once, the neighbors realized that Seichirou was no longer living there, and his father had graciously given the house to these newcomers things seemed to have settled down considerably. 

The tranquil atmosphere that seemed to embrace the darkness was moments away from being rudely interrupted. 

The sliding doors were open which afforded a fantastic view of the yard, during their late meal. Then, there was a sudden bright blue flash of light in the garden. It lasted merely for a second before fading to darkness again. It was indeed a strange occurrence, not only for the time of day it was, but also it emitted a very familiar aura, one that marked it clearly as something other-worldly.  Hisui looked up from the meal that he and Kokuyo were sharing before directing a small smile in his direction. 

"Kokuyo. I think we're about to have visitors."

Kokuyo didn't bother to look up from the cup, which was poised on his lips. In the time that they had lived on Earth interruptions in their daily life had become more of an expected occurrence than anything else. Hisui smiled again. He gracefully removed himself from the table and causally walked toward the sliding doors. He carefully scanned the darkness; feeling out gently with his powers but still couldn't detect anything. Hisui frowned. He was positive that someone was there, lurking in the shadows but he couldn't sense their presence. It unnerved him. Creases formed on his forehead. _What's happening to me?_ Over the last few days he'd noticed a glitch in his magical abilities, if such a thing was possible. Every now and then his powers would fade, and at other times burn within him which such intensity that he feared the results of releasing even the smallest of enchantments. He consoled himself with empty words, citing various causes of how such a thing could happen. But from the depths of his soul he knew that none of them was the real reason, save for one. One that he preferred to stay ignorant about; to admit it was to acknowledge he was no longer something he still held dear, despite his past actions. 

Kokuyo watched Hisui. His cup, still fill, sat on the table. He had been observing his angel ever since his departure from the table. Moments after he felt Hisui reach out with his aura searching but then stopped abruptly. Now he just stood there, his petite silhouette outlined in the indoor light; clenching the wood frame so hard his knuckles were white. Obviously something was bothering him, but since he refused to converse about it there was nothing that Kokuyo could do. He would not force his angelic lover to tell him. Instead then he would wait.

"Hisui. You're letting the draft in"

Forced to abandon his troubling inner thoughts, Hisui snapped back to reality. 

"Yes! You're right. I'll close it right away" Before he could do so completely, two black objects came bouncing inside. They seemed oddly familiar. 

They were now on the table eating the contents of Hisui's unattended bowl. Now, that Hisui and Kokuyo had enough time to get a closer look at them they knew exactly who they were.

Kokuyo picked one of the black cats with one hand, and help him half and arms length away. His eyes level with the cats, he asked plainly, "What are you doing here Ruri? And you, Hari?" The cat struggled against his hold, until he let go. Ruir dropped to the table, spilling Kokuyo's tea cup. She headed for her twin before transforming into their human form.

"That was good, Hari, wasn't it?" Ruri began to lick her hands, attempting to clean the rice from them.

"Yes it was! It's a shame we don't visit more often."

Kokuyo crossed his arms impatiently. The cat twins never in the past have stopped by for casual visit, especially without Kouryuu. They were definitely up to something.

"It's been awhile hasn't it, Ruri and Hari. How are you?  And how are things in Hell? What brings you here this late?" 

Hari and Ruri looked at each other before training their cold cat glaze on Hisui. "We're here to talk to Kokuyo of course. Why else would we come here?" They turned their back on him and edged around the table to snuggle closer to Kokuyo.

"We're missed you so much, Kokuyo-sama? Hell just isn't the same without you there! Its not nearly as much fun as it was before". 

"Funny I haven't missed you at all. Now. What are you doing here? And you better tell me this instant before I throw you out"

"Don't be so cold Kokuyo-sama. I just missed you."

"Yeah! Don't be so mean…"

Hisui was now, back at the table trying to clear the mess that it had become. Rice grains and bits of meat and vegetables lay in everywhere; plates and chopstick were sprawled in every direction, all mingled in lukewarm tea. "One moment, please. I'll be right back." He carried several dishes out as he left.

"I'm waiting for your answer." Kokuyo's patience was growing then. The only thing he wanted tonight was spend a quite evening eating and relaxing with Hisui. With these two here, that small wish was becoming impossible. He wanted them far away from this house as soon as possible.

"Well, we just wanted to know if you'd seen Kouryuu recently?"

"I haven't. So, you can go now" He rose from the table and pushed the sliding doors open, with such force that they nearly flew off the track. 

Hari and Ruri, again looked at each other. This time however, a slight feaer registered in their eyes. 

"What are you getting so mad about? We just want to know where Kouryuu is!"

"So you come to Earth and interfere with MY life for that! Besides, how in Hell would I know where he is? I've been expelled, remember? It's not like he comes and tells me everything he's up to. He's probably off in Hell right now screwing some high ranking demon. Why not go look for him there?"

Ruri slapped her sister on the arm, "See! I told you!"

"Don't hit me!"  

"I haven't seen him in several months anyway. Are you satisfied? No. Well you have to leave anyway".

"Kokuyo, are you sure its been that long? I could have swore than he was here just a couple days." Somewhere during the heated discussion Hisui had come back into the room and finished clearing the table, replacing the mess with a hot, fresh tea kettle and cookies."

Kokuyo shut his eyes and frowned. There would be no getting rid of them now. 

"Hisui…"

Kokuyo's comment was unheard as the focus of the conversation switched to Hisui. He was surrounded by the cat twin, who jumped about him excitedly; obviously delighted that Kokuyo had been lying.

"Really? Only a couple days? What did he come by for?"

"Did he mention anything important? Or a secret? Did he say if he would come back?"

The constant barrage of question continued for several moments before, they settled down enough for Hisui to reply. "Well, I think he said something about coming by again, but I'm not sure…"

"Hisui! That's enough. These two are up to something. Its best not to answer anymore of their questions" Kokuyo was finally able to catch Hisui's attention but not before he revealed exactly what they wanted to know. Hisui looked up a little surprised to met  Kokuyo's stern face.

"Now that you know of your master's soon-to-be whereabouts what will you do?"

Hari and Ruri didn't bother to answer. They transformed in a cloud of smoke and fled the house, leaving Kokuyo and Hisui behind. Already, beside the doors, Kokuyo closed and locked them. There would be no more visitors on this night.

Hisui met his half way as he crossed the floor on the way back to the table.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I was just trying to be helpful. I….I…" Hisui's face was concerned, his eyebrows were knotted together.

Kokuyo sighed, and drew his arms around the angel. "It's not your fault. You don't know them as I do. They are planning something whether Kouryuu knows it or not." 

Hisui looked up, "Do you think he will be alright?"

"I don't know. With those two, you never know"

Hisui relaxed further into his grip, placing his head on his shoulder. Kokuyo smiled, the first of the night. He grew him even closer, lifting his chin to claim a kiss. Hisui didn't protest, instead he placed his arms around his shoulders. Kokuyo pleased with himself, reached up and turned the light out, before claiming the rest of his angel.

At the far fence overlooking the house, Hari and Ruri watched the light go out and the two figures inside disappear.

"Why did me leave in such a hurry? The angel knew something about Kouryuu!"

"Keep you voice down or they'll hear us."

"But to answer you question, dear sister, Kokuyo-sama was getting pissed off. You remember what he's like when he's mad, don't you? Not even the angel could have saved us from him. Besides, the angel told you everything he knew. So now all we have to do is wait. Kouryuu will show up eventually."

"Awww, more waiting! I can't stand to wait anymore. That's why we left Hell in the first place!" 

"Listen to me. When Kouryuu show up here again, we'll finally be able to follow him and discover his secret. That's really why we came don't here."

"Oh, yeah! I remember now!"

"We need to be careful though. If we stay to close to the house, Kokuyo will sense us and then…and then…"

"We'll be dead?"

"Right. Let's go over there" She pointed off into the distance. "We'll be able to see the whole neighborhood from that tower's advantage point."

Without further discussion or questions Hari and Ruri pounced off, with sights of Kouryuu promising in the future.

Thanks for reading yet another chapter of Heaven and Hell!

Akuma

*****

Author's Notes: I should really stop making empty promises! Again, I'm sorry for the long update time. Well, in this chapter finally introduced the competition, Hari and Ruri, and what well soon to shape up to be the real conflict, although there have been several other moments of discord thus far. Won't you say? :) Stay tuned for more, if you want to know what the Cat Twins are up to! I know I do! :)


	7. Unanswered Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own the majority of these characters. They are the intellectual and artist property of CLAMP and other respective associates. The characters such as Ameijusto and all others not mentioned in the WISH manga are mine, so don't use their likeliness without my expressed permission. Thank you!

                                                                                                     A WISH Fanfiction

                                                                                                   HEAVEN AND HELL

                                                                                        (Chapter Seven: Unanswered Questions)

The sun shone beautifully in the early morning sky. It was peaceful and still. The kind of peace that can only occurs before the bustle of daily life can disturb the morning's tranquility. Birds chirped merrily above, while the ever so attentive cat twins slept on a neighboring roof. As was they plan, since Ruri and Hari are incapable of locating Kouryuu in Hell they would await his next visit to his cousin, Kokuyo. They waited patiently throughout the night, but the tedium was beginning to bore them, whisking them straight into the Sandman's open arms. 

And so, on the titled roof of a house several doors down from Kouryuu and Hisui own home Hari and Ruri slept, unaware that their plan was headed for success. While they were visited the deepest realms of sleep, Kouryuu descended to Earth-right under their noses. Early morning turned to dusk before he emerged from the house, flinging the sliding screens open with a bang. Hisui and Kokuyo followed him as far as the genkan (*). 

Initially, the loud sound in the silence is what caused the Cat Twins to stir from their slumber. Eyes barely open, Ruri shook Hari awake. As if she knew what her sister wanted, they both looked around, checking for Kouryuu. When they were done, both began to stretch before beginning to settle back into their rest. Or at least they would have, if they had not heard a voice in the distance that sounded familiar. 

"What would you know about this anyway!?", Kouryuu shouted back angrily, as he abruptly turned back to the house on the heel of his toe.

They sat perfectly still atop the roof grinning at one another. Their hopes were on the rise, along with their excitement. 

"I know what you have told me. If you wish to tell me more then please do so." Kokuyo was obviously annoyed. He looked at his cousin unemotionally but the lines forming on his brow spoke louder. "Look! You came to me for advice. If you didn't want my opinion then that is your own fault." He was now standing outside the house as well. Although his posture was lax, it was still clear that he was becoming more and more angry. "Besides you have other problems to worry about. Hari and Ruri were here looking for you the other night…"

"What?"

"--Those two are up to something, and it of course involves you. Whatever you're doing these days is pissing a shitload of people off- Father, Hari and Ruri….You'd better start to think about your decisions, before it's too late." Kokuyo shrugged. "Unless you really want to end up dead. And I don't think that's what you want!" His fist slammed to the neighboring tree, shaking its trunk dislodging a few leaves.

Ruri and Hari were sure now who the voices belonged to. Success was within their grasp. One was that of their beloved master, Kouryuu and the other Kokuyo. They cautiously leapt from roof to roof, for better hearing. They were mindful not to get too close though. Kokuyo and Kouryuu could normally sense their presence by now. It was only because they were distracted that they dared venture so close. As they inched closer, it became all too clear that they were arguing about them. Petrified, that they had been sensed, they remained in their present surroundings, the house right next to Kokuyo's. Hari and Ruri drifted into the shadows and listened carefully to the dialogue between them. It was important that they know all that Kokuyo told Kouryuu of their comings and goings over the last couple of days.

Kouryuu looked unfazed as Kokuyo talked so casually of death. A faint gasp could be heard from Hisui as the subject was mentioned. "Uncle's request are manageable and if not, avoidable. He is too busy to worry about me. And as far as the cat twins are concerned they are nothing to be worried about." He smiled reassuringly, mostly to himself. "They are incapable of a single thought that I haven't given them. They are under my control."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. They may be your servants but that doesn't mean they don't have lives separate from your own! They are not as stupid as you may think, Kouryuu."

"You know, that exactly what it means. They live for me."

"You arrogant bastard, would you think for once in your life? If that's true, then they are more of a threat than ever!" By now Kokuyo was boiling. He balled his hands in fists, only releasing them to fling his arm passionately as he talked.

Kouryuu sighed. This is not what he had intended when he came to visit today. It had just escalated out of control and he was now bored with it all. He could appreciate that Kokuyo was worried but everything was well within his handling. "Enough!," He raised his hands in retreat. "I'm tired of this." He began to chant the charm that would bring him back to the other realm. It lay open for him as he looked over his shoulder and wished them farewell. Kokuyo was still angry his hands clenched tightly in fist and eyes narrowed. He had not noticed that Hisui had left the safety of the house and stood close to Kokuyo, a calming hand placed on Kokuyo's shoulder.

Without another glance back Kouryuu passed through the portal, and as he did so the Cat Twins jumped into action. Leaping down the roof they caught a branch and swung themselves into the courtyard, a few feet from where Kokuyo and Hisui stood. The portal began to collapse on itself, so quick action was necessary if they were to catch him. They leapt through the portal just before it closed. No sooner than Kokuyo and Hisui sensed their presence it was too late. There was nothing that could be done as the two disappeared into the swirling dark hole. 

Hisui was the first to break the silence that came over them. "Oh dear. Kokuyo, what do you think that was?" His face was worried as he continued to stare at the place the portal had been.

"Trouble."

_This day is full of surprises, Kouryuu thought to himself as he gently pushed a branch aside before it slapped him in the face._ For the second time today, Kouryuu found himself in a precarious, unexpected situation. He was almost certain that he had opened a portal to Hell but instead he stood in the plush vegetation of the Bridge. Perhaps subconsciously he needed to enjoy its serenity before returning to the chaos in Hell. Kouryuu smiled, resigned to wondering about for a while but before heading for home. 

"Shit. Where is Kouryuu?" Hari slumped over the side of a branch on a large tree rubbing her head vigorously. Ruri was a few feet away and in no better condition. She was held aloft by several branches of various trees. Ruri tried to shift herself into a sitting position but couldn't for fear of breaking the branch supports. Instead she surveyed their surroundings. "Hari, the better question is where in the nine hells are we?"

"No, Ruri that's not important at all. Kouryuu. Kouryuu is the only thing that matters. Remember this is what we've been planning!"

"As if I could forget Hari; first let's get out of these trees and begin searching." 

Hari hauled herself up to and upright and balanced herself carefully against a tree trunk. Next with great agility walked over the help Ruri do the same. It is in this way that they made their way down from the treetops and to the security of the ground. 

"Now what do we do. We've lost him again."

"What opinion do we truly have? We caught the tail end of the portal so we've been transported slightly away from him. Look, he's still somewhere in the area. He can't be too far. I think that if we are patient for just a little longer we'll find him."

"Alright" Ruri still is unconvinced, but without another plan available to them the one that Hari proposes will have to do.

"Let's go" While Ruri stood trying to make up her mind, Hari had already decided on a direction and began picking her way through the foliage.

Kouryuu wondered aimlessly from place to place. He had no particular destination in mind. There were times when places seemed familiar and he would linger. However if he lounged long enough memories of her would come flooding back to him, releasing a flood wall of emotions with which he was still unable to cope with. When this happened, he wondered again but mindful not to linger for too long in one place. He weaved his way through the Bridge, until he came across a very familiar place. This place he found he couldn't abandon as quickly as the others. 

He now found himself standing in the very center of the Bridge. It was more impressive now than it had ever appeared during the meetings. Perhaps it was little dull and lifeless without the normal fanfare that accompanied the formality of the meetings, but beautiful all the same. The place where the meetings would have normally taken place was replaced with a brilliantly white marble pavilion (**). The structure stood massively tall, the perimeter lined with tall chiseled columns and a rail along the edge at waist height. In the front, flights of stairs lead to the entrance. The whole of it was laced with white roses and ivy that winded the length of the columns and any other place they could cling to. It was indeed a beautiful sight. 

_It's odd. I've come to the place where I knew that our relationship was doomed. I knew that from this moment on that nothing would be the same, no matter how much I wanted it to be. _It all seemed to be like a dream, he neared the pavilion almost as if some outside force was floating him there. He felt as if he had no free will of his own anymore, nothing else in the world mattered except reaching his destination. Then just as suddenly as the dream had come over him he stopped and he turned.

There standing partially hidden by the tall brush stood something; something he dared not hope for. But he couldn't deny what all his senses told him to be true. How could it be after everything that had happened? 

"Ameijusto."

"Yes. I'm here." She stepped out from the shadows and revealed herself to him. She looked as beautiful as ever. Her raven hair flowing her unbound, a first since he met her. She was dressed plainly considering her new rank. She wore a simple tunic, which bellowed to the ground and dragged as it split at the waist. A large sash wrapped around her mid section and tied neatly in the back and she wore leggings cropped to mid-calf. There were no ornate decorations or lavish jewelry. Indeed she was simply clad considering outfits he's seen in the past and it suited her very well.

Kouryuu watched her approach. Her demeanor was casual as if nothing had ever happened between them. She stopped feet away from him and avoided eye contact. 

"Kouryuu." His name was the faintest of whispers as if she was unsure of her voice. She paused for a moment before continuing, "Despite what I said, I couldn't leave things are they were between you and I. It's unfair. I've hurt you more than I have the time to repair, but at least I can explain why I have done what I did. I believe I owe you that much."

Hari suddenly came to a complete stop and looked east, ears twitching. Ruri was a short distance ahead continuing the search in vain for Kouryuu. As if she knew that her sister was no longer exploring like herself she glanced over her shoulder. 

"Hari, what's the matter?" She retraced her steps to stand beside her. "Have you got something?" Deeply interested in what has caused her sister to pause so suddenly.

"I don't know really. I think I hear something of that way. No more than that, I felt something," she pointed. Hari and Ruri exchanged looks for only a second before speeding of towards their easterly destination. Thrilled, the dense restricting forest became easy to negotiate or perhaps with their excitement building not an issue. 

Kouryuu nodded in agreement. He led the way to the pavilion with Ameijusto not far behind, although the way was short it seemed as if it took an eternity. They walked together in silence. It was the silence that unnerved Kouryuu the most. She had confronted him just as she ever would but its different now. Things could never be as they were but somehow it wasn't of any importance. Change is inevitable but if they would lucky they could mend their present broken relationship. Now at the top of the stairs they made their way to sit on one of the many benches. Ameijusto seemed reluctant to begin. Her hands were restless in her lap and she continued to stare off into the distance. Kouryuu was unable to comprehend the source of her stress. 

"Do you know about this place?"

Her question was startling. All the possible subjects to bring up, this one was unexpected. In his slight confusion, he said nothing. 

"Not even a clue?" She looked at him briefly and smiled, relaxing a bit. "This is the place which would normally house the void. This is the very place where the meetings take place. Don't you think that its befitting that we should met here again? Here where my dishonestly came to be known." She began innocently enough, but in the end Ameijusto's mood became brooding. 

Through the top of the trees Hari and Ruri could make out a dazzling light. It was not the gates of Heaven which face the opposite direction northern direction, so this must be something completely different. They raced as fast as they could until they reached the outskirts of a clearing, and white building. They were about to enter then they heard voices. Curious, whether it was related to Kouryuu or not, they silently creep along the clearing's edge seeking the people the voices belonged to. Hari rounded a larger tree and was shocked at what she could see. An angel. Ruri, inches way, was even more surprised when the one sitting next to the angel was their master, Kouryuu. 

"Who the fuck is that?! And what in the name of Hell is an angel doing with Kouryuu?" 

"How am I supposed to know!?! I promise you, if she so much as touches him I'll kill her. And there will be someone to stop me!"

"I agree." 

             There were no words that could truly describe how furious the Cat Twins are. They were so irate that their bodies shook with it, threatening to explode at any moment. Judgment was the only thing that stopped what could have had reckless results. If they intruded in such a way nothing would be learned, and therefore all their efforts would be wasted. With great reluctance their angry subsided long to sit in the shadows and eavesdrop. They were still mad make no mistake about that, but for the sake of discovering who the mystery woman is a necessary compromise. 

             The silence lasted for a minute or so more before she finally took a deep breathe and resumed, "I feel bewildered, Kouryuu in more ways than one. The day I met you I knew that I wanted to help in anyway that I could, not only because it was my duty but because you seemed as if you were in pain. I couldn't ignore that, not matter how much I tried. You asked to see me sincerely so how could I resist such a request. Gradually, I could feel our relationship start to become more than casual acquaintances. I was scared, not of anything you would do. I know now that you are an expectation to what I've always thought of demons." For the first time since beginning she pulled herself away from her dreamy state, and looked directly at him. She placed a hand atop his and squeezed for emphasize. 

The angry began to rise again and there was little that could stop them. Hari jumped up from their hiding place and walked a step or two in their direction. Ruri was not about to let her ruin this opportunity though. She grabbed her sister roughly, wrestling her back to the ground. Hari tired to mumble though her clamped mouth, but her words where inaudible, not that it mattered. Ruri had a good idea what she could possibly be saying; nevertheless, once Hari's mouth was released she whispered it again.

"What'd you do that for? You saw what happened! Damn it, she touched him! It's unforgivable."

"I know, I know. Look, I'm as mad as you are maybe more, but we have to wait and see happens. Besides, she's withdrawing." 

Contact was fleeting. She pulled away and retreated into herself again, "But you don't understand. My position is…tainted because of the actions of the last Archangel of the Wind. That associate haunts my every step. Everywhere I go since the decision of my induction was made gossip follows me wherever I go. It is inescapable. Not only because they fear that I will make the same misjudgments as Hisui, because many believed that I was not suitable for this position. I was youngest of all the prospects and the most inexperienced. I often wonder how I was granted it and not some of the others. If you have only seen the others…They were _real_ angels and I…" Her sentence was never finished.

Ameijusto shook her head, relinquishing her pervious thought in an instant. Her voice was dangerously close to losing the composure she was desperately trying to hang on to. "So you see why I escaped to the Bridge so often. I was so happy to have received a great favor from Him, but the talk… I couldn't handle it anymore. I worked hard over the next few years to dispel any doubts that the others might have, but nothing truly changed. It only became more hushed and whispered. The Bridge became my only solitude. I didn't want you know any this. I wanted to keep these two lives separate, not only for myself but also for yours. You had your own problems to worry about without mine adding on to them."

Ameijusto seemed poised to start again but before she could do so Kouryuu jumped in. He sounded wounded. "If you truly regarded me as your friend you could have told me such things. I would have understood." He placed a hand supportively on her shoulder. Out of the corner of her eyes she smiled weakly. _Why, why did she do this? I would have understood her concerns, perhaps as no one else could. Maybe there is more to it than she is willing to tell even now…How long do we have to continue to play these games? _He was genuinely hurt that she had intentionally kept this vital information from, but deep down he knew it was for the best. It simply didn't seem right. 

Under the protection of the trees and bushes, Hari and Ruri observed everything that transgressed between the two. It wasn't an easy task for them to bear witness to these events either. In their minds Kouryuu was acting out of character. In days of old, no more than two words would be exchanged before an endless array of attacks would be cast down upon any and all unsuspecting angels. But now, now he drastically changed. Until this every moment they understood how much he had changed. It was a change that was unwelcome and in their eyes, unneeded in the mischievous demon they had come to love. And love, that it was it boiled down to in the grand scheme of life. Kouryuu was acting as if he loved this girl. It could be seen in the softness in his face, the concern the filled he ruby eyes and his demeanor.

Ruri, unable to stand the site of the two anymore, turned to her sister. "Hey, Hari. Why is he acting like this? He's acting as if he really cares. You know, this must be the one."

Hari looked away as well. "The one?" 

"Yes, the one he has been spending all his time with." 

"I agree….He isn't the Kouryuu that I remember…."

"True. He has become someone completely and utterly different. I think I know who to blame…" Her cat-like eyes narrowed and cast a deathly gaze at Ameijusto. "She has cast some sort of spell on him. He may not even now that he is doing."

Ruri flexed her claws. "Yes. So what are we going to do about it?"

"Somehow we must detach him from her. If that happens he may again his true self."

"How is that to be done?"

"I don't know. If we wait just a bit longer an opportunity may present itself."

If the truth be known, there was another reason why Hari suggested they continue to lurk in the shadows. In her deepest of hearts she simply didn't want to accept the scene the lays before her. It's inconceivable! Why would he chose a women like her over all demons, over them…Yes, deep down inside she hoped that Kouryuu was merely using her, and at any second he would reveal as much. Openly mocking and disgracing her as he has done so many times before. She hoped that he was biding his time for the appreciate words and actions to be said. When the angel was her weakest, he would strike and throw aside the mask he wore now. It was her dearest wish that this would be true.

Her heart ached for him. In all their time he had been so candid and she had kept important details from him. "You're right. Perhaps, I should have. But again, I was afraid. Afraid of your reaction, afraid of what the others might think if they found out…" The conversation although it varied from light to serious, it now took on a whole new tone. She became more dark, and withdrawn. She drew her arms about her body tightly. "Don't you understand? I am afraid of something much more than all those reasons….I fear…I fear that this friendship is beginning to mirror that of Hisui's."

"What?" Kouryuu was genuinely surprised again. His ears must have heard wrong.

She stood abruptly and paced up and down before the bench, clearly agitated. "Nothing. Nothing at all. It doesn't matter anyway."

"No, it does matter." He stood and placed himself in front of her, blocking her repetitive motion. "It matters to me. What did you mean by that?" His eyes held her gaze and he seized her hands, which had been busy smoothing her robes. "I want to know." 

"Why?" she croaked.

His voice softened and he shrugged, "I simply want to know." He could tell that she was becoming nervous; everything about her screamed it to him. Her body language, her eyes, and aura, they echoed the same message of distress. He took pleasure a small amount of pleasure in seeing her uncomfortable. Now perhaps she could feel but a glimpse of what she put him through…

He still held her hands within his own. She tried to pull them away, but instead he pulled her to him. One slipped around her waist and he leaned forward and whispered softly in her ear.

"Tell me."

No answer ever came. Her face only registered shock which he took advantage of. He caught her chin and drew her face upwards. He cocked his head and seized her lips in a gentle kiss. 

She broke away, eyes round with surprise. She bought a shaky hand to her lips. 

"Kouryuu"

Kouryuu was amazed at his own boldness. It couldn't be avoided. The way in which she went on and on about Heaven and him, something just snapped. All he wanted to do was comfort her, but with more than words. Words are false, but actions are reliable. Actions are the only way in which to measure life. The action one takes or does not take reveals more about their character than word ever could. When he tried to reassure her gently before, his confession was rebuffed. But now that he had her full attention he found no words came to him. 

Silence filled the air. Neither could speak nor could they look away either. They were compiled

Hari and Ruri need not speak either. A glance was all it took. They leapt from the shadows with a great rustle of leaves, caused the two distant figures to glance their way. They would see nothing though, moving so fast they became nothing but a blur until they were standing on either side of Kouryuu.

"What the—!!" Kouryuu in shock took a step backwards.

Their hands were all over him in an instant. Running them all over his chest, arms and beyond; mauling his flesh.

"There you are Kouryuu." Ruri purred seductively. "We found you. You've been a naughty boy, making us search all over for you."

"What the hell are you talking about?! Get off of me!!" Kouryuu tried his best to shake them off, but it seemed as if the were permanently attached.

Hari threw her arms around his head, forcing him downwards. She effectively coerced him into a long drawn out kiss. Afterwards, she licked the tip of his nose playfully.

"Don't play stupid in front of you little friend. You promised that you'd come play with us."

"We waited for you all day, naked in your bed but you never came. We were disappointed." Ruri pouted, hanging on to his right arm.

"Kouryuu…Is this true?" Ameijusto could hardly believe her ears.

Kouryuu struggled against his bonds but it was futile. They were completely intertwined with his body. Desperately he tried to plead with Ameijusto, "I don't know what they're talking about. They're lying! I swear it!"

Ameijusto could do nothing but look on in horror and confusion. She didn't know who or what to believe anymore.

"Don't be a tease, Kouryuu. You said we were the best you've ever had. Remember?" Ruri kissed his neck absentmindedly. 

"Ruri I don't think he remembers. Or he doesn't want to remember….His mouth may say so but I know where the truth lies." In the next moment, Hari did the unthinkable. With her free hand she cupped his groin and squeezed.

Kouryuu stood there frozen and horrified. His expression mirrored Ameijusto's.

"You see? _It_ remembers us." Hari laughed followed by Ruri. 

Ameijusto shrunk and slide to the floor a short distance away from them; her body shivering uncontrollably. 

There was little Kouryuu could do against them. Now he wasn't only fighting them but he was fighting his body. It was almost as if it betrayed him, even still he tried to reach out to Ameijusto, praying that she would see through their deception. 

"SHUT UP! Ameijusto, please! They're lying. I've never--- not with them! I promise you! Please you must believe me."

Ameijusto slowly rose to her feet. Her back turned to them but it appeared as if she was crying her shoulder moving up and down. As she turned around through nothing could be further from the truth. She was laughing. It was not the sweet music that it normally was though, it was bitter and cold. Next she bowed, tears streaming down her face with a sad smile playing with her lips. "Kouryuu. I'm glad me met. Without you, I would have never learned the TRUE nature of demons and falsely assumed that I could change their evil nature."

"Ameijusto, please. You must believe me."

"I believe nothing you say anymore. God! I have been such an idiot….I feel cheapened. I can't believe that I ever trusted something like you, told you that which I have not repeated to another living soul. Not even Shusei. How I have wronged him! But no more! Now only have disgraces myself but also the office that I hold. I WILL NOT back the same mistakes as my predecessor!" She turned her back on him then, but paused and glanced back.

"Kouryuu! May that I next time I see you may you have an arrow in your hear! Just like mine…." And with that she fled the pavilion and took to the skies toward Heaven. 

"AAAAMMEEEIJJJUUUUUSSSSSSTTTTTOOOOOO!!!" He screamed after her but it was too late. She was gone and this time there would be no hope of seeing her again. It was over. 

Seeing that she was gone and over the horizon, Hari and Ruri let go of Kouryuu. They congratulated themselves openly. Kouryuu was not pleased at all.

"Master, what's wrong? Why do you stare at us like that?"

"We only wanted to save you from her."

Kouryuu flinched at the word 'save'.

"Go. I never want to see either of you ever again. I release you from my services from here on now. Be gone from my sight!"

Hari and Ruri dumbfounded looked at each other and then turned again to Kouryuu.

"Didn't you hear me?! I said, GOOO!!!" But either of them moved. Exasperated, Kouryuu opened his black wings and left. He could no longer stand to look at their faces. If he stayed he feared what his next actions would have been. If he stayed they would never again return to Hell or walk any other form of existence…..

                                                                                                      TO BE CONTINUED… 

                                                                                                                   * * * * * 

Chapter Notes:

_* Hours later he emerged from the house, flinging the sliding screens open with a bang and followed as far as the genkan (*) by Hisui and Kokuyo. _Genkan is a Japanese word, referring to the entry way into the home. It is here that one would normally take off one's shoes and replace them with slippers (or the like) before stepping up the rest of the house. The genkan is set lower in the ground than the rest of the house.

_**He now found himself standing in the very center of the Bridge. It was more impressive now than it had ever appeared during the meetings. Perhaps a little dull and lifeless without the normal hustle and bustle that accompanied the formalness of the meetings, but beautiful all the same. The place where the meetings would have normally taken place was replaced with a brilliantly white marble pavilion (**). _ The pavilion is not an original CLAMP idea that comes from the manga. It is something that I came up with on my own for this story. There is no real reason for it other than I thought it would be interesting.

Author's Notes:

Well I hoped that everyone liked this chapter. It has been long in the making but…I least I updated right? As always, **please read and review**. What do you think about the latest plot twist? (I know, I know. Please don't hate me!) Thanks for sticking with me so far. More to come in the future.

                                                                                                                    Akuma


	8. Contemplation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to CLAMP, but as faithful CLAMP fans you should already know that. However, I do own the two original characters that have appeared in the story thus far so, the likeliness of Ameijusto and Suishou should not be used without my expressed permission.

TO THE READERS: Thank you for reading my humble first attempt at a fanfic and of course thanks for all the reviews thus far. Although it may not seem like it, I appreciate each and every one and it's the reviews that keep this story going, despite the periods of long delays. (I am still a student after all…)

NOTICE: I have revamped Chapter 7 for errors and I plan to, at the very least, review the other chapters.

A WISH Fanfiction

HEAVEN AND HELL

(Chapter Eight: Contemplation)

HELL

Anger. Yes, anger was the only word that Kouryuu could even begin to describe the pure hatred that he now bore for the Cat Twins. He felt as if they had betrayed him and of course they would never understand how deeply they hurt him, because to them their actions were justified. They were after all for his benefit. And their timing could not have been worst. Now because of their accusations, the one precious thing in his life was gone, without any hope of retrieval. Ameijusto hated him and she would have nothing to do with him as long as she lived.

In the weeks that followed Kouryuu brooded around Hell. It was then that he truly began to realize just how much time he'd been spending at the Bridge. Almost from the time he awoke in the morning until the late in the evening would have, under normal circumstances, all been spent at the Bridge with Ameijusto. Since there was no longer any reason to go to there he found himself with an enormous amount of time on his hands, and no place to spend it. Besides even if he ran into her on the Bridge, he was certain that she would make good her threat. He had absolutely no doubts in believing that it had been no idle threat made in the moment's passion. He would be as good as dead if he ran into her again unexpected.

However mad at the cat twins he was, there was a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach in their absence. They had been his loyal servants for as long as he could remember, so it was unnerving to be left so utterly alone. It was not as if he never saw them. They stubbornly refused to believe that he released them from his services and continued to seek him out with their usual enthusiasm. But the rift that had begun to form between them was permanent, and not even the sincerest of smiles or the promise of the fulfillment of his darkest desires could rebuild the remnants of their relationship once broken. The affects of which was something that he would have to endure and overcome in his own time. As with everything else in life he would have to deal with this new twist that fate has handed him.

_ "It is true. You can't truly begin to appreciate that which you have until it is no longer in your possession," _Kouryuu mused to himself as he walked along a desolate corridor, his destination unknown.

Dodging the cat twins and trying to escape the loneliness that seeped into his soul brought him to venture into many places that he had hardly ever visited in the castle despite living their his entire life. The Conservatory, the Tower Balcony, Lower Hall, Galleria were all among these places. But he never lingered long. Something would stir inside of him and he would move on, seeking another place to be at peace with; even if it was a disturbed peace. Whatever it was that drove him to wander aimlessly throughout the castle would simple not leave him be. Each time he thought a change in scenery it would coax him into a better mood but, just as he left the last in favor of the new it stayed with him no matter where he went.

Kouryuu now found himself standing in the midst of the enormous royal library. It was breathtakingly beautiful. Its structure was almost completely made of windows, or at least it appeared to be. The stained glass windows were settled between immense bookshelves all filled; some of which dated back to the beginning to time. In all, the library was three stories high, with winding stairs that led to the upper floors and ladders hung from each bookcase providing visitor's access to even the highest of materials. The windows were the most striking part of the place not only because they are so large but also because of the unusual designs that they depicted. The of the smaller windows together told the story of the foundation of Hell, beginning with the Lucifer's decision to rebel against God until the day that he and all the other fallen angels were cast into the Underworld. The center was the most elaborate and the most haunting.

In the middle of the molded glass frame was a portrait of Satan in his classic demonic form, his arms outstretched with a number of demons and beasts before him casting angels into the raging fiery depths that awaited below. He didn't bear the legs of a fawn instead his legs seemed to be made of out fire. It drew Kouryuu further into the room.

Somehow it mesmerized him, slowly he drawing him towards it. The bright flames lighting the glistening night of the display seemed to command his body. But there was something that nagged at him, almost as if it was begging him to remember it as he came closer. It was something that was important of that much he was certain. But what? There was little in his life that he held dear, so it should have been a simple matter of determining what it was that bothered him. However it remained hidden, until he took another look at the angels in the motif. An angel. Not just any angel, but Ameijusto. Then all of a sudden he was reminded of what drove him from place to place. Every time Kouryuu began to get comfortable in a place he began to think, and in his thinking a certain face would inevitability come to mind. It was a vivid as if she stood before him. In his mind's eye he saw her beautiful face streaked with tears, and eyes burning with mistrust and betrayal. He saw her last face before she left him forever.

Without a thought more and little regard about whether or not he was seen he opened a portal to Earth and left, seeking counsel and solace in the earthly realm.

HEAVEN

In Heaven while Kouryuu was having a crisis of the soul in the bowels of Hell, Ameijusto was busy attending to some official business. Amongst a large group of angels, Ameijusto was in the middle of a lesson, but her concentration on the matter was failing fast.

"The most important thing to remember when you perform this spell is the action that must accompany it. Now you all remember the words, right? Good. You must watch me for the motion." She stood up then, and placed her arms shoulder width apart, palms upright. Moving swiftly she extended her arms fully, and began to bring them together again, palms facing each other inches apart centered at mid chest. "Did everyone see that?" Looking around she saw a few dubious faces around her and she repeated the action again.

"I want you all to split up into pairs and practice one at a time. While your partner practices you are to critique them, then switch. Once you have both mastered it, using the same method, practice the enchantment as along with it. Be sure to listen carefully to the annunciation. Yesterday during lessons I could still hear a few of you mispronouncing it. Be careful, any mispronunciation in this particular spell results in something of the opposite of the intended effect. Now split up and begin!"

Almost instantaneously the group split up into groups of two and shifted away from each respective group to practice, leaving Ameijusto alone to her thoughts. Taking up a position at the top of near by hill she sat and watched her students, noting common errors to be discussed later. The novelty of her teacher persona wore off quickly and she began to think of other matters that raged within her thoughts. _Kouryuu._ His name came unbidden into her mind, but once it intruded upon her there seemed to no way to forget it again. _The way he kissed me then, it was a desperate …but pleasant. The feel of his lips against mine, gentle but firm at the same time._ An involuntary her fingertips brushed lightly against her lips as these thoughts stirred a reminder in her body, she could feel his arm about her waist, and the warmth of his body pressed to hers. Although these actions may have been perceived as forcefully Kouryuu had been unbearably gentle in his attentions, perhaps sensitive in the knowledge that Ameijusto has been innocent to such things.

Suddenly aware of herself, Ameijusto snapped to attention again. She stood and began to make her way back to her students to resume the lesson. On the way her last free thoughts lingered a moment longer on more personal affairs. _Why? Why does he weigh so heavily on my mind when I know him now to be nothing more than a crude liar? I must shake these feelings. I know now that nothing good will ever come of them._

Elsewhere in Heaven the other Archangels have gathered in a small alcove in the castle, talking amongst themselves about the fourth.

Ryuuki leaned against the wall, arms crossed and head lowered, "Now that you mention it Ransho, I have noticed that something seems to be different about her lately. I will not venture too much to say that it is 'wrong' as you have but there is a noticeable change that has taken place. I cannot deny that." Ryuuki raised his head to meet the gaze of the others.

Ransho's face was serene but it only concealed a deep concern. "Toki. What do you think?"

Toki frowned slightly but answered all the same, "I along with all others who know her well, have sensed a change. Her attitude toward her duties have not changed, in fact, she faces them with a new kind of dedication. I fear that it is an alternation in her personality I see. Ransho, I know that you care about her deeply, she was your under your instruction, but I think that you are forgetting something. Ameijusto is no longer a child, like she once was. She is one of our number now and you can't approach this matter as you normally would. She demands the same respect that you would give any of us, in these circumstances."

"Yes I understand." This wasn't something that he particularly enjoyed hearing. No matter how she has changed he could never really see her as anything as a child. And perhaps that was his flaw.

"If she does not come to us on her own time and on her own terms than there is nothing more to be discussed. Ideally, we should do nothing until that time comes." Toki looked at Ransho for approval, but his face was set in stone. Ryuuki merely nodded his head in agreement. "Now, Ransho, if this concludes the matter that you have brought to us today, I have a class waiting for my return." Toki gathered his robes behind him, leaving the Ryuuki and Ransho behind.

Ryuuki shrugged his shoulders in resolve, and placed a reassuring hand on Ransho's shoulder before leaving. Solitary, Ransho sought his own counsel and advised against Toki's conclusion. I know it has to do about him. He thought back to the coronation and the fleeting looks he observed between the two. There had to be some meaning in those stolen glances; the meaning of which he understood, but her…he couldn't he so sure. He smiled to himself and swept out of the castle and towards Ameijusto's teaching pavilion.

He found her soon after, but chose to watch and wait. She seemed to be fairly engrossed at the moment.

"Ameijusto-sama, are you alright?" One of the angels in her company asked. All the other angels had stopped talking at some point. "We were talking but you suddenly looked so distant. I called to you several times but you didn't answer."

Ameijusto blinked repeatedly. Unknowing she had slipped into a personal reverie, ignoring the class accompaniment again. All eyes were on her; curious and concerned eyes. She sighed, "I am sorry everyone. I have been a little preoccupied today. Class is dismissed early." Everyone broke out into cheers and began to scatter she had a yell to make her last instructions heard, "Make the best of the remainder of the day! And I will see you all again in a couple of days! Don't forget to practice!"

She sighed again. No one was listening anymore, as they scampered off into the distance. Resolved, she smiled and watched them go. She was envious of all of them. They were so carefree, like she had been once, before destiny chose her for responsibility. And a chanced meeting of a soul-less demon tempted her naivety and challenged her sense of duty. Yes, long ago, she had been a free spirit and now she was burdened with the knowledge of betrayal and unfamiliar feelings she dare not explore. Although doubt clouded her every step she maintained the façade of confidence for the sake of all those who placed their trust in her.

"Ameijusto I would speak with you if you have the time." Ransho was standing besides her with this winged beast, looking cautiously. For the third time today, she had slipped into her own fantasy world containing her thoughts.

She almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of her name, and more so once she realized that the intruder was Ransho. Given her current state of mind she wasn't all together sure she could face him and keep her countenance straight and convincing. She turned away from him slightly, took several breathes, trying to compose herself before turning again to confront him.

"Yes. I have some time available now." He took her hand into his own and led her into the shade, protecting them from the hot midday sun. He helped her into a stepping position before taking a seat beside her. For a moment nothing was said and in that silence Ameijusto began to panic. _I wondering what is going on? Why has Ransho come to see me so suddenly?_

Ransho shifted slightly so that he would be able to watch her face once they began talking. "So Ameijusto, how are things going for you?"

The question caught her off guard. "Exuse me."

"Teaching. How is it going?"

She recovered and answered honestly. "It's no easy task. I think that I have a new appreciation for all that you have done for me and continue to do for the other angels. It hard work, I mean, it doesn't feel like that long ago when I was the student, and yet now I am the teacher. It just a strange role reversal that I will have to get used to I suppose. I was extremely nervous in the beginning but since adjusting a little more to the idea I enjoy it very much. It brings me great joy to teach the coming generations for angels." She was glowing with all the pride in her work could provide her. Ransho didn't look surprised at all.

"Yes. I felt the same way long ago, when I began. It is something that gets easier with time and is always rewarding to see your students complete their studies and graduate to the next level. Perhaps that is just the pride of an overly dedicated teacher."

She smiled brilliantly, before giving away to laugher. "Perhaps. But perhaps not. You were always a gracious teacher to me, and I sure that many other angels would say the exact same thing." Ransho laughed as well. It was short lived though. The expression on his face suddenly became serious and it grabbed her attention.

Ransho casually returned her smile, but only briefly before he became expressionless. "To tell you the truth, I did not come here to ask you these types of questions. I speak to you about a wholly different matter."

The panic set in again, in Ameijusto's heart. Immediately her mind launched a torrent of thoughts but they always seemed to return to a repetition of, _He knows. He knows. He knows. He knows. He knows._ She forced herself to calm down and remain so at least in the presence of Ransho. He was already alarmed and all her actions thus far would begin to make any skeptic a believer. She closed her eyes briefly before opening them again and training her gaze on the archangel beside her.

It was unusual to see her mentor act so distant, but perhaps that was due to the nature of their upcoming discussion. When he looked at her, she could not longer is the warmth that was always behind his brown eyes instead it was replaced with a cold, firm demeanor.

> "Ameijusto." She looked at him at the sound of her name. "What do you know of Hisui?"

Puzzled, she replied very little. Although she has been alive during his time in Heaven, admittedly she knew very little personal information about the last Archangel of the Wind. As if not expecting a long answer, Ransho continued. "As you know, Hisui was the last Archangel of the Wind which is why we were in need of your services. In all the history of Heaven, there has never been a dismissal of a principle authority such as an archangel. It was unheard of….What I am trying to ask you is this, do you know the reason why Hisui chose to renounce his vows to God?"

> She shook her head.
> 
> "No, I thought not. He defied his duties and God's will in search of what he wanted out of--"

Ameijusto turned to Ransho quickly, "What? What could possibly be more important than performing the service that we were born to?"

Ransho looked at her intently, eyes warming as he smiled broadly at her question. "Can you not guess? Love. Hisui fell in love with the son of Satan, Kokuyo. Such a decision can only be made when you truly understand what is you hope to achieve out of life and making it come true."

Ameijusto could hardly believe what she was hearing. In an instance, everything began to become painfully clear. _Hisui.__ And a demon? Not just any demon, but Satan's son. His heir. How could such a match flourish?_ Her thoughts drifted to another member of the royal family, Kouryuu. _He knows of this doesn't he? Does this really change anything that has happened between us? No, it doesn't it. I may be an angel and he a demon but I will not submit to such an indignity that will link my existence to his for all eternity. The parts of the situation may be similar but we are not the same, nor will we ever be._

"—After Hisui made his decision God instituted the creation of angels like yourself," he looked at her gingerly. "Of course other changes were made but all these things were done because of one single choice made by an individual. I just want you know that there are no choices that are without consequences." He rose slowly and bent toward her, dusting his robes of gently, as he did so. Ameijusto looked at him startled as he placed tender hand on her cheek. A genuine smile toyed with his lips, one of a few that she shared with her this afternoon. "When it comes time for you to make the decision of your own, chose from the heart but know what nothing will be left unchanged. Think on it."

Although she was becoming more and more uncomfortable, she desperately tried to maintain eye contact. In a small voice, barely audible for the rustle of the trees she whispered, "Ransho you know, don't you?"

Ransho merely smiled in response and walked a few yards from the tree line. He raised the hand to lips, seconds later a piercing whistle rang out. In a moment or two more, Ransho left the area on the back of his winged beast.

The wind swept by disturbing the peacefulness that the forest had settled into. Ameijusto sat in silence, lost in the whirlpool of her own thoughts and emotions. She reeled in the knowledge that Ransho new her secret, when and how much was unknown but it hardly mattered. The fact remains that he did and tried to counsel her. Without overstepping his authority and invading her right to privacy he came to her. What he told her…well, it was a lot to digest. _It's my decision. Could I really choose between a life in Heaven and Kouryuu? Is there really any choice to even consider? I love my life here. I make a difference and with my presence maintain the balance of the elements with the other archangels. This is the only life I've ever known, I don't think that I could really be comfortable anywhere else in the world knowing that I've turn my back against them; knowing that the trust bestowed upon me was betrayed. And for what alternative? It simply doesn't compare. He is a liar who has been deceiving me from the very beginning with false emotions and under false intentions. The worst part is that I believed him, every word of it. I believed every lie that came out of his mouth, I wanted to believe that nature can be changed if given a better option. The truth is...the truth is that nature is permanent and he will be what he is now and forever---a demon!_

She stood abruptly, and walked into the failing afternoon light._ I know where my place is and is here in Heaven amongst my own kinsmen._ And that was it, resolved she prepared to enter a new phase of her life, one of true dedication and one marking the end of childish dreams.

HELL

Ruri looked up lazily for the mountain of pillows sprawled across the bed she and her sister shared. She shook her sister, trying to wake her up but nothing happened. Annoyed, she rolled over closing her eyes in an attempt to visit the sandman once more. On the threshold that would take her to that distant land she wondered dreamily, "Kouryuu, where?" Nothing more was said before nothingness took her away.

EARTH

Kokuyo and Kouryuu sat motionless around the kotatsu in complete silence (), before each of them was a cup, containing their last drops of Green Tea. Save for the new steaming kettle that rested on the kotatsu, the room was still which was also mirrored in the serenity that could be seen in the garden overlooked by the living room they now resided in. Hisui was no where to seen. Long ago, he withdrew from the room leaving the two cousins to talk in private, only returning once to replenish the kettle with hot water, before retiring to another part of the house again. In the afternoon, he left for the market, effectively giving them all the privacy they could need for the better part of the afternoon and early in the evening. The fact that they had not spoken a word besides inane greetings since Kouryuu arrived echoed the seriousness of his visit and it was best to venture out when such an occasion arises.

Breaking the stillness, Kouryuu reached for is mug, raised it to his lips, but stopped short, and returned it to the table again. He sighed aloud, stretching out on the tatami floor supporting his head with his hands. He stared thoughtfully at the ceiling prior to beginning his monologue, "You know it wasn't supposed to be like this. I wasn't supposed to have a heart. I wasn't suppose to care about anyone but myself. I was happy that. I didn't want to be changed; I didn't ask to be changed! But I am a different being that I was then and nothing can bring back what I was. And the future? _The future._ My future seems bleak."

Kokuyo listened carefully. "Kouryuu what are you talking about?"

Kouryuu sat up, catching Kokuyo's attention. "I am talking about love, dear cousin. Love. I am in love."

Kokuyo raised his eyebrows. "Really? You, in love? I find that heard to believe coming from someone whose definition of love involves one night stands with multiple lovers. I'm sure you 'loved' them all."

Kouryuu laughed bitterly. "Yes I know. That word does sound absurd coming from my lips, but I promise you that it is true. I have fallen in love-true love-with someone. However, she has come to hate me because of the lies that Cat Twins feed to her. She has so much as threatened me with death upon our next meeting. Tell me how can love prosper when is matched just as equally with hate?"

Kokuyo although he was may have seemed disinterested was in truth, his mind was processing everything that Kouryuu has told me, a few details he had not, working on a possible solution. Nothing immediately came to mind. Indeed, what could he really say to Kouryuu? What could he really say to make a difference? To hold on the side of caution could mean that he could lose the one he loved and be too aggressive, well, Kouryuu would never come for a visit in this life ever again. But certainly action was required if anything was to happen at all- the right kind of action.

Laughter. Laughter was the only thing that Kokuyo could do. Kouryuu looked up, surprised at the reaction. "I'm sorry. Only you could put yourself in this type of situation. One of true extremes-life and death, love or lost."

"Thank you, I'm glad you are enjoying the irony of the matter."

"Really this is not that difficult. Just think what you would rather have. Would you prefer a life in that is austere or one with love. It should not be a hard decision. If this is important, if this person is truly the one you love than there is only one thing to do. You have to pursue her. Absolutely nothing will be accomplished if you don't tell her and only think about what could be and never do anything. This requires decisive action. Tell her how you really feel. If she still rejects you than live well in the knowledge that you tried your best, and made an effort. If you don't do this, than you will regret it for the rest of your life, so tell her or shrink away from this responsibility."

Kouryuu nodded and stood up, heading towards the sliding doors and to the garden.

"Rejection is the price that one must pay if you love, but the reward is well worth it."

Moments later Kokuyo entered the garden, alone watching the western horizon.

"Good luck".

Thank you for reading Chapter Eight!!!

I promise that there is more to come in the future. :)

Akuma

CHAPTER NOTES:

_() "Kokuyo and Kouryuu sat motionless around the kotatsu in complete silence." _A kotatsu is a Japanese style of table that is low to the ground, perhaps measuring something a little larger than coffee table height. It comes round or square and is usually places in living rooms. Since in most Japanese homes all the rooms aren't heated during the winter months underneath the kotatsu is a heater. A larger quilted blanket can be attached to the table, so when you sit underneath it keeps you nice and toasty.

STORY NOTES:

IMPORTANT: I would like to say a little something about Sui**hou**, Ameijusto's best friend. I don't know what I was thinking, perhaps I was sleep deprived as I looked up the meaning of 'quartz' in my English-Japanese dictionary, but I have recently discovered that I have been spelling it wrong and the meaning is a little off as well. It should be spelled Sui**shou** or Sui**syou**, instead of Sui**hou** as I have been using, and has more of a meaning of 'crystal'; 'crystallized quartz'. At least this is what my new electronic dictionary says, and I am inclined to believe it. Sorry about this, from now on I will use the correct spelling and eventually I'll get around to correcting the error in the other chapters. (All bow down and worship the marvel that the Cannon Wordtank G50 is!)


	9. Admission of the Heart's Innermost Desir...

**Disclaimer:** I am so sick of writing this damn thing! You all know the drill. I don't own WISH. It was conceived and drawn by the lovely ladies of CLAMP. The only thing that I lay claim on are the original characters of Ameijusto and Suishou, and a few other odds and ends that I have added for artistic flare.

A WISH Fanfiction

HEAVEN AND HELL

(Chapter Nine: Admission of the Heart's Innermost Desire)

Darkness turned to twilight and twilight changed to every shade of purple, blue, orange, red and yellow as the sun sprang to life. The sun rose and with it the promise of another day in live.

Early morning, the dawn just spreading across the sky Ameijusto was awake and greeting the glorious morning that come and already thinking on the tasks that must be accomplished during the course of the day. There was one in particular that must be done. There was one task that had precedence over all the others. Although Ameijusto was not looking forward to doing it but it was something that had to be done. It was time to say goodbye to the past and move on with the future.

She gracefully got out of bed, fixed the sheets. A glance at the window revealed just how early it was. There were very few angels roaming the skies of Heaven at this early hour. That would change soon enough though. () The Morning Rites would commence soon so it was important that her errand be completed and she return before it began. Her absence from the event would undoubtedly be noticed and she simply couldn't afford to make any more mistakes or draw anymore attention to her actions. Since time was not on her side she had be hurry but also be careful about being spotted, especially when creating the portal that would take her to her destination. She quickly, pulled her mass of black tresses loosely together with a ribbon which hung over her shoulder, and shifted through her closet for appropriate attire before heading out the door. It was important that she chose something befitting her title but also it had to be something with a great amount of flexibility. She sneaked out her room and through the extensive corridors of the castle.

She met with a little trouble when she entered the courtyard. There was no way that she could have had it fled the castle without meeting someone in the courtyard. It was inevitable. It wasn't going to be a problem. She smiled, and greeted the several angels gathered who greeted her in turn. She excused herself from them and walked out the gate and toward her errand.

Once beyond the castle it was much easier, but she couldn't afford to slack in her vigilance. She carefully chose a discrete path that would lead into one of the several neighboring gardens. She strolled at a leisurely pace and wondered along the trail for a couple minutes before making her move. Ever weary of prying eyes Ameijusto searched the area, opened a portal to the Bridge and was gone. The only witness' were the surrounding trees.

Instantaneously, she was transported to the lush and fertile greenery of the Bridge. As usually it was breath-taking. The trees swayed gently in the breeze, picking up the fragrant scent of flowers in the air. She took a moment to take it all it. It seemed as if it had been an eternity since she's last been here. Deep down inside she felt a longing for the Bridge and it took everything within her to resist it. It was not the time for it, nor was it the reason she'd come today. She smiled despite herself and began her search. It didn't take her long to find the place that she was looking for which was surprising. It has been so long since she had been in this particular part of the Bridge that she was certain that its discovery would take awhile. Perhaps luck was on her side on this decision. Nevertheless, she now stood in the very first place that she and Kouryuu had met many, many months ago. Those days seemed so distant, like they had been lived by someone else in a different era, but in truth it only been ten months. And the last three weeks of those ten months for matters to disincarnate into nothingness like they had. Nostalgia creep over her coming back to this place, and the memories of all their good times came flooding back to her like the raging waters of a dam. She shook them off though, casually looking around her new surroundings.

There nestled between a groove of trees, was the small babbling brook. The memories came upon her again, as she stopped in her tracks and listened to the flow of the water. _I can hardly believe that this is the very place where it all began. It was so simple. Beginning with a request and a promise, and so very different than how the matter concluded—strained and complicated. Maybe it's true that things are not as simple as we think it is. I was so naïve then. There were many good times that we shared here on the Bridge. Like the time when they had fallen asleep underneath the protective shade of a large maple tree, laughter as she fashioned crowns from flowers to adorn Kouryuu's unruly hair, and others. _There were many other countless memories that they created on the Bridge. But just like there had been good times their counterpart also existed. Notably there were times in which Kouryuu had been dark and brooding. He has been frightening some days. Of course, there was no need to even reminisce about his most recent antics with those demon girls; that wound was still very freshly engraved on her heart. Still she remembered them all, the good and bad together and the tears welled up and eventually spilled down her cheeks in silence. They were not those of sadness thought but rather ones of happiness. Those had been hard times, juggling Kouryuu and her studies but they had meaning, and continued to have some. She took a deep breathe and closed her eyes hand over her heart, thinking on the past-their past.

Dropping her hand, wiping the tears away she made peace with the Bridge. In her time that Bridge had been good to her, there was not denying that. But that was now the past. The future was her only concern. The memories would always been with her and she would never forget her time went her or with Kouryuu. It was just time to move on in the name of progress. Turning her back on it she prepared to pick of the pieces of her fragmented life. She wished her memories of Kouryuu a fond farewell and set off.

She strolled somberly into the plain and was just about to clear it completely when she looked up and saw an unwelcome sight. As if on cue emerging from the forest line only meters away was Kouryuu. He didn't seem to know that she was there. He was fat too busy keeping the leaves from whipping him across the face, and once through the forest completely, brushing the leaves from his clothing. She couldn't more. She stood as still as a statue. Her invisibility was only momentary and she knew it, but she couldn't bring herself to do anything. Once he finished his task and looked up. And just like that, the two were face to face with nothing to say.

Kouryuu was paralyzed. He'd been roaming the landscape of the Bridge since leaving Earth, all in the hopes of seeing Ameijusto. And now that she was within his sights he didn't know what to do. And apparently, nor did she just as he stood unmoving and wide-eye so did she. Then slowly, her face began to change. It went from being surprised to complete resolve. She tosses her hair and continued on the way, ignoring him. She'd remembered her resolve, and would not let if fail at its first test.

Kouryuu was hurt, but under the circumstances not at all surprised by her behavior. He was just glad that she hadn't resorted to violence right away, but ignoring him felt much worst. Physical pain was something that he could deal with, in time it would heal and his body would be no worst for the wear but in matters of the heart pain was something he loathed. She was pretending as if he didn't exist, like everything between them was nothing, like he was nothing. It burned him up inside and brought him to a boiling point. Without realizing it his hand shot out as she brushed by him, to grab her wrist. "Wait."

Ameijusto reacted at once, whirling around in a split second. "Let go of me! You have no right to detain me like this, you ..you filthy demon!" She wrenched her wrist out of his grasp and backed away from him. "What reason can the possible be for me to wait for you? You're lucky that I don't kill you this very moment."

It was in the moment that Kouryuu understood just how difficult that was going to be. She wouldn't even listen to him. Nothing will happen if she refused to even talk to him. Still he gathered his courage and took a step forward. "Ameijusto, please? This is important to me…"

His face was pleading with her to respond.

Ameijusto glanced around frantically. Honestly she had no desire to quarrel with him despite what she had said weeks ago. After all, she had just made peace with their past and it would haunt her until her dying breath if she killed him here. She merely wanted to leave the Bridge and the past behind her where it belonged. Kouryuu was acting sincere and for some reason that bothered her. She wanted out and the forest provided her with the exit she so desperately needed. She leapt into the veil of leaves hoping to leave Kouryuu behind.

Kouryuu, for his part, was stunned. One second she was there glowering at him and the next he was in front of nothing but air. He smiled. He had never been the one to back down from a good chase. Quickly before she gained too much ground he followed her into the dark forest. Nothing could be heard but the rustle of leaves in the distance as he tried to reach her before she could slip through his grasp.

Ameijusto knew couldn't keep this up forever. Once she sensed that her resolve was weakening it was only a matter of time before her bravery also collapsed under the strain of keeping up her cold appearance. But why, why should this frighten her so? She was still thinking on this intently as she darted further into the wilderness, scanning the trees behind her as she watched for any sign of pursuit. When she could see none, she redoubled her efforts tired to move faster. It was all too easy, her escape, although she has seen nothing she knew he was out there somewhere and terror gripped her anew.

Panting and exhausted she came to a flattering stop, resting against a tree. Watching and listening, but nothing could be heard but the furious beating of her own heart. It was overwhelming. The noise, the horrible noise threatened to give her whereabouts away however there was no calming it. The only thing that she could do was continue to run, this time there would be no stopping, no rest, until she reached the golden Gates of Heaven.

Kouryuu caught his quarry long ago. As she leaned on the bark of a tree, her frantic surveillance of the surroundings, all these things he saw and more. He knew that this was his test, his one and only chance to right all the wrong that's been done. Soon Ameijusto would move on, more hurriedly than the first, and who's to say that such an opportunity would ever present itself again. It was now or never. Even as he neared her hiding spot, she was preparing for fleet again. An action that he wouldn't permit.

She was off running again but she didn't have the chance to get far. Camouflaged by the crackling sound of leaves, Kouryuu dropped out the tree Ameijusto had sought refuge beneath. He seized her wrist for the second time today with more force than the first, spinning her around hard against the tree trunk. Escape was made impossible, because on either side Kouryuu formed a barrier with his arms, effectively rendering her immobile.

"Wait!"

Ameijusto cursed herself mentally for allowing the situation to spiral out of her control, not that it ever really had been. She longed for home as she tried to devise a plan that would take her there. _This is not good. I should not be here with him, and definitely not like this. I need options…I could try to run again, but he would surely stop me again before I got too far. Damn him for trapping me like this! I could use my magic to create a distraction to get away. His hands are in the way, I need my hands to perform the spell. I guess that only thing I can do now is to wait for an opening. At the first opening I see…_Even though, it was the only solution that she could make out she still didn't like it. It would only work under a certain set of circumstances, and if there are none, than she was trapped until the conclusion, whatever what that may be.

Kouryuu looked deeply into eyes and she couldn't tear herself away from his eyes. Like so many times in those distant days, his ruby eyes took hold of hers and held them in a continuous stare. It was he who broke away first, bowing his head and slipped down to his knees. In a small voice at first Kouryuu began to speak, "Please wait. There are some things that I must say before we permanently part ways. I think that I owe you that much, and you owe it to me to listen."

He was quiet for a moment, before beginning again more softly than the first time. His voice has become so hushed that she could barely hear him. "Do you remember when you asked me why? When you asked my why I wanted to see with you? I don't think that I ever gave you an answer- the right answer. I'll tell you now. My intentions when we met have changed since I've come to know you more. Initially, they were perhaps not the most honorably. I wanted you to become like all the other 'relationships' I've had. I wanted you as another conquest, to become like some many other women I have loved in my lifetime. I have changed drastically since then. You become my friend-my one and only friend. Am I wrong in thinking that I had been a friend to you? I have told you more about myself than any other living soul in the three realms combined and in turn you understand more about my character and soul. A soul you accused me once of not having…Then one day, out of the blue, you pronounced our last meeting, and I was hurt. I was in pain when you said I would never see you. I would be alone again in the world without anyone to share my feelings with and that became anguish. That was not the case and I was graced to see you once more at your induction at the Bridge. I was overcome with joy but you were unattainable then, bond to your new duties, like I am bound to mine. Yet I continued to hope and was rewarded for that hope, which the Cat Twins destroyed. I feared as I have never done in my life that that you hated me. They accused me of misconducts that I daren't repeat, because they knew something about us that I didn't."

She'd be listening to Kouryuu carefully. _Why, why is he telling me all this? And why am I still here listening? This is my chance is wasting away. _Her actions didn't make sense even to herself. Why she remained was unknown, but somehow she was compelled to do so. Her body simply didn't want to obey her command to run.

"I'm tired, Ameijusto. I'm tired of the mask I must wear to survive. I tire of Hell's petty squabbles and court intrigue. I'm tired of it all. All I really want is to find peace; the type of peace that I have when I am around you. I…I love you!" He could feel her swift uncomfortablyat the mention of the word 'love' especially since it was directed toward her.

_Love? He loves me? I don't believe it._ Ameijusto was shocked. One of the highest ranking demons in Hell just declared his love for her-an angel.

"Everyday I wake in the morning with the thrill that I might see you. My heart skips a beat when I'm near you. You're the only thing that I want from this life. All the troubles that I have melt away when I am close to you. Through you, life holds more beauty and promise than I thought possible. And you are beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful. Your vibrant purple eyes, your raven hair, your body, and soul. They are all beautiful. You are beautiful." She was not sure when he had begun to move again, but he was on his feet again staring straight into her eyes. Closer and closer he leaned forward, one hand drifting to caress the tender skin of her cheek. The second that would have made it a kiss, she resisted putting her hands on his chest.

"Please. Stop. Kouryuu. You don't really mean any of this. Even if you do, what you think this is, isn't love. You don't even know what love is!"

Kouryuu felt as if something that hit his across the face. He couldn't believe his ears. He knew what love was, what else could explain how he felt about her. He pounded his fists angrily into the tree. "Dammit! Don't patronize me. I've just told you I love you! Does that mean anything to you, anything at all?" His ruby eyes flared with his raising anger as he searched for the answer he sought in her face. Ameijusto looked away, refusing to meet his stare any longer.

He understood. Dropping his arms to his side, all he could do was clench them together into fists. There was no telling what he would do if he released them. He tried to compose himself, swallowing his pride through barred teeth. "I see. I am sorry to have bothered you with my pity emotions. I will never bother you again." He backed away bowing stiffly. "Goodbye." He walked into the woods and disappeared.

Ameijusto fell to the ground her legs unable to support her weight. She gasped for breath as if all the air had been knocked out of her. _Why? I should be happy, right? This is what I wanted. He is gone forever. So, why does this make me unhappy? Why do I feel like I do? My heart. It feels like its going to break. I knew. I knew he meant it when he said 'I love you'. But do I love him? _There could be no denying that she enjoyed his company. Just as she comforted him, he'd provided her with an outlet for her feelings. Could their friendship ever more than that, a friendship? She thought back to the day when she held him under the willow tree as he doubted his self worth, the times of discovery that lead to brilliant heart-felt smiles, and the changes in his personality that she'd noticed. Over the months, he'd become warm heartedly and thoughtful, very different than how he was in the beginning. _And yet somehow it was more than those things. When I hurt him it hurts me even more. My hurt aches for him especially since when I know its in my capability to make it better. Is that what I want? I want to take all the hurt and mistrust out of his eyes, and replace it with love. I want to see him smile more because I know he deserves it after the kind of live he's had. Is that love? Is that what love is supposed to be?_

"No, it's not that." Her eyes fell unintentionally on the line of trees where he'd left her. He was long gone, his path shrouded in darkness. _I want to be there with him as he continues to discover himself and the world. I want to be with him through all of it. _Tears sprang from her eyes, damping her cheeks and spilling onto her robes. "I can't let it end like this. Oh, God! I have to tell him." Her realization was a simple as that. There were no fireworks; there was no choir of heavenly host singing, and no bright lights. Just a simple epiphany, that always resided in her heart. The mind has harder to convince but it was always there if she only was willing to see Kouryuu for what he really meant to her. All the barriers that surrounded her heart shattered as glass and she knew where her place was-the same place her heart laid.

Gradually she got to her fee and began to pursue Kouryuu, fearing that it might already be too late. With all her strength she tore into the woods and blindly trying to follow Kouryuu's trail. "Kouryuu! Kouryuu! WAIT!!!" She knew that he was too far away to hear her calls, but she continued to call anyway as she run. Underneath her feet she tramped shrubs and brushed as they came into her path. Overhead the challenge was the same, tree branched one after another slapped her in the face, drawing blood from the force with which she hit them. She didn't care. The only thing that mattered was finding him.

Ahead she saw a flutter. Of what? She couldn't be certain. Whatever it was it gave her hope, proving to be her shinning beacon in an otherwise bleak outlook. She ran twice as fast, her eyes fixated on the foreground. The ground became unstable and without warning she tripped, stumbling to the ground. Regardless, Ameijusto was up and running, although exhausted she remained at a steady pace and ignored the throbbing pain blossoming from her fall. _Faster. Faster. I need to run faster._ Again she redoubled her efforts and was rewarded. A short distance in front, Kouryuu just cleared the forest and entered a meadow. She was overjoyed, and continued to running towards him. She was a few yards away now and called to him.

"Kouryuu!!" He turned around just in time to catch her as she leapt into his arms. He was completely unprepared for her additional weight, and they both toppled to the ground, like a ton of bricks. Kouryuu lay on his back, winded, but otherwise okay. Ameijusto lay atop of him, resting her ahead on his chest.

Utilizing her arms she looked at into Kouryuu's eyes. Through the curtain of her silky black hair, Ameijusto's tears began a new. "I'm sorry. So sorry…I didn't know." Kouryuu was smiling tenderly, stroking her face as she spoke.

His smile broadened, "I understand." He could resist no longer and pulled her toward him in an effort to complete the kiss he'd begun earlier that day. "Don't leave me ever again. "

He released her and in return she embraced him. "Never. I promise."

The day has succumbed to the mysteries of the night. Two lone cloaked figures stand alone in the darkness, outside a lighted gate of a residential home. The taller of the two, pushes the door slightly while the other failures behind unsure. With the other hand, the first guided the second figure along. A swift knock on the door follows, and subsequently opens moments later.

The smaller figure moves closer to the other, hanging on to the taller figure's cloak on the back. Kouryuu, pulling off his hood said, "Can we come in?"

In the entryway, Hisui and Kokuyo stood shocked. "Kouryuu, it's nice to see you again and so soon." Without further introductions of the remaining parties, Hisui and Kokuyo gave away and let them inside. "And who is this?" Hisui asked inquisitively, peering around Kokuyo and Kouryuu at the hooded figure.

"I'm sorry. Where are my manners? This is Ameijusto." He'd stepped beside her, and pulled the hood from her face. She was revealed to everyone. She stood face to face with Hisui and his love Kokuyo. She was face to face with the two most infamous people in either Heaven or Hell. She felt naked, as they continued to stare.

Hisui and Kokuyo just stood there unwilling to say anything. Perhaps they were in shock, or at least Hisui was so. Kokuyo just raised his eyebrows at her before training his dark gaze in Kouryuu's direction.

"Kouryuu. Have you come here with an angel!?"

Thanks for reading Chapter Nine!!

Akuma

Chapter Notes:

_() The Morning Rites would commence soon so it was important that her errand be completed and she return before it began. _Okay, this is again something that I made up for the story. I envisioned the Morning Rites being something to welcome in the new day, something like a morning pray ritual. Everyone is supposed to attend. So you can see that if Ameijusto was to be missing from this event everyone would now something is up.

Author's Notes: I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. Its okay, but I think I can do better, so there many be a few revisions in the future for this chapter.

Nothing really important to post here. Depending on how busy I get, I might be able to have Chapter Ten ready within two week. No promises though. I promise that I will make however is that his story will be complete by the end of the summer.


	10. All Things New and Interesting

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Wish is a creation of CLAMP and other respective owners. I however own, Ameijusto and Suishou, so no stealing, okay?

Author's Notes: I'm rather at a lost at what exactly to write here. Despite my best efforts last summer I was unable to complete the story as promised. And so I resolve not to make anymore empty promises since I never seem to quite make the deadlines I set. The story will be complete it due time. I have all the remaining chapters mapped out, so all that needs to be done is to write.

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED! PLEASE CONTINUE TO DO SO!**

**REVIEWING MAKES ME HAPPY AND GENERALLY MOTIVATES ME TO WRITE!**

In other news, I've recently come back from year of study abroad in Japan, which is something I normally wouldn't have mentioned but its completion was vital for the companion story I plan on writing for _Heaven and Hell_. I'm not at liberty to discuss the contents at the moment but stay tuned for more details. Now that I have your interest peaked- ON TO THE STORY:)

A WISH Fanfiction

HEAVEN AN HELL

(Chapter Ten: All Things New and Interesting)

The hour is late. Under normal circumstances Kokuyo and Hisui would be sleeping or at least in bed at these late hours, however nothing of the present situation could ever be considered normal. Whenever demons and angels gathered casually on the realm of Earth than the natural order of things i.e. normalcy can automatically be throw out the window. Indeed, nothing and no one was behaving as they should.

At the low-standing table four unlikely people sit in silence while cups of green tea begin to steam and cool. Posted at each side of the table sat Kokuyo, Hisui, Kouryuu and Ameijusto. No one knew quite what to say, which perhaps was appropriate. After all who would ever expect Kouryuu to appear with an angel in tow, regardless of her beauty, she was an unlikely companion for Kouryuu, even his cousin had to admit that. That was not the issue now. Now, decisions need to make about what to do next.

Kokuyo surveyed the company with open amusement behind his dark eyes. His gaze lingered on the girl more so than any other. _An angel. Who would have thought this is what you meant, Kouryuu? Not that I can blame you, she is lovely. Her dark features will compliment your own. I just can't believe… Happy endings are rare when love between angels and demons occur." _He silently counted himself lucky to have Hisui at his side. Kokuyo continued to think about the interstices of love between the realms, and Ameijusto shifted uncomfortable.

Kokuyo made her nervous. Understandable. Kokuyo even in the most commanding figures in Hell stuck fear in their swiveled, black hearts. It's of little wonder looking at his paternal lineage. From the moment Ameijusto and Kouryuu stepped through the doors of the house, Kokuyo gaze never left her direction. His black eyes burned into her, seeking her life's secrets. Secrets that Ameijusto at present was not willing to tell. Ever since they retreated from the genkan into family room her eyes fixated on her folded hands placed on her lap. On the few occasions that she had looked up, the swirling black holes of his irises awaited her. Ten, thirty, fifty minutes? How long had this stalemate gone on? To be honest, she couldn't really be sure but now its duration made her restless and her body mirrored those uneasy thoughts, shifting uncontrollably.

Kouryuu seemed rather oblivious to the cause of Ameijusto current agitated state nor did he really care. All that he wanted was to soothe her, and ease over the tense conversation or the lack there of that he was a party to. He placed an arm around her shoulders and slowly drew in her into his chest. She openly welcomed his presence and relaxed slightly.

Hisui looked at Kokuyo who merely shrugged. "Well.." He began as he clapped his hands together and stood from the table. "Its very late, and I am sure that everyone is very tired. There is nothing that we can do tonight. Why don't we continue this tomorrow once everyone is rested. Kouryuu and Ameijusto I'll prepare a room for you two."

"Thanks", Kouryuu thanked his warmly. Gratitude was also repeated by Ameijusto shortly thereafter.

"Please follow me." With Kouryuu and Ameijusto in tow, Hisui lead them down a series of halls before eventually stopping in front of a pair of sliding doors. Inside was a fairly large tatami room, lightly furnished with a kotatsu, lamps and chairs. "Here we are. I hope this is big enough for your needs." He didn't even wait for an answer before going over and opening the camouflaged closet and pulling out a futon, pillows and blankets.

Ameijusto yawned despite herself. The long hours of the day or more correctly the long hours of the previous day had taken her tow more so than she had expected. Suddenly her body's weariness crept upon her, exhausting her to the very bone. Kouryuu smiled at this before following suit. No matter the grave circumstances of the day, Ameijusto giggled at him. Somehow he looked like a child keep awake long after his usual bedtime. It was adorable.

"I'm finished. Good night." Hisui smiled wholeheartedly before exiting the room, and seeking his own comfortable quarters with Kokuyo around the corner.

Ameijusto was slightly startled when Hisui spoke again. She had nearly forgotten that another person was in the room with them, and she was even more alarmed when she noticed that before leaving Hisui only arranged a single futon. She stood there dumbfounded for a moment, unavailable to quite form her protest into words.

She became aware again that Kouryuu was beside her. He leaned toward her slightly speaking softly into her left ear. His hair tickling the skin of her cheek. "Change for bed." Ameijusto blushed at the statement that would mean she would have to…

Kouryuu noticed her hesitation and sighed. "I'll turn the other way while you transform." He turned his back and waited. He was bemused by her extreme sense of honest but thought better of berating her for it. She was an angel after all and not one of those tarts he fooled around with in Hell. Ameijusto blushed again. He was being very considerate of her feelings and she truly appreciated it.

She changed quickly and called for Kouryuu to turn around. She now wore a simple long shaft that fit appropriately to the curves of her body. It was nothing extravagant- they were only going to sleep. Again, he placed an arm around her shoulders and led her to bed. He held the blanket while she wiggled her way underneath it.

"What about you? Where will you sleep?" Her voice was small as she asked and she kept her gaze averted.

Kouryuu sat at her side, and pulled the blankets around her snuggly before leaning downwards to planet a kiss upon her brow. A smiled toyed with his lips. "I'll watch you sleep." His smiled broadened as his desired response was achieved. Ameijusto blushed furiously, tugging at the blanket to hide her total embarrassment. A few moments later she relaxed, partly due to her own fatigue and partly to the fact that Kouryuu had begun gently stroking her loose hair. She lost herself in the moment, and was sleep almost as soon as she closed her eyes.

Kouryuu stayed some time, just to reassure himself that she was comfortably sleep before seeking his own accommodations elsewhere in the house.

The night fades slowly into a dazzling daybreak without further incident. The day begins early for Ameijusto. She alone is awake before all the other members of the household as far as she could tell. This should be no surprise. Angels since the beginning of time have always been creatures of the morning, preferring to wake at the first rays of the sun, and work long after sunset. Unlike their counterparts, demons, who are nocturnal, with sensitivities geared for evening consciousness.

Before transforming into today's apparel, she put away the futon and other accessories that had been laid out for her the night before. She was silently thankful, that she had paid attention to where Hisui stored the items last night, so she would not bother him with such petty details the next day. Once the room was clean, she opened up the sliding doors that led to covered outside walkway and then another set of doors that overlooked the garden.

It was quite within the home, but outside was a storm of activities. Different arrays of birds are awake and chirping, ringing in the glorious new day. They swooped down from the trees in the garden and pecked about the lawn, looking for their morning meal. Sweet tweeting of the animals was not the only thing that Ameijusto heard. Beyond the walls of the garden humans were stirring. The whishing of cars, horns, and other faint sounds could be heard although she couldn't be exactly sure what was making those noises. All this she awoke to. The one thing that was missing when she woke was Kouryuu. He'd been with her while she slept at least for a time, of that she was certain, but where has gone to she couldn't be sure.

"Kouryuu..." She felt bad for pushing him away last night, but their new status in their relationship was going to take a little to get used to.

She sat on the walkway and let her legs dangle over the edge. The sunlight streamed into the room, and over ran it with brilliant light. It warmed her all over. It wasn't long before the birds flittering about in the garden wafted over to her. Ameijusto has been starring blankly into the distance when several blue birds landed a few feet away from her on the grass. It was their constant chirping that brought her crashing back to reality and her senses.

She blinked once. "Sorry." She looked down lovingly at her animal intruders. "I was off in my own world so I didn't see you there." They took flight and this time landed on the outer walk-way which she sat on. Three surrounded her on all sides nipping playfully at her clothing, pulling it between their tiny beaks. They were trying to will her into motion. While the fourth, bolder than the other three, circled around her several times singing excitedly until Ameijusto held her hand out for it to perch upon. She laughed. "Thank you for the warm welcome all of you."

A sudden call from inside came then. "Ameijusto, Kouryuu! Breakfast is ready!"

"Well, there you have it. Breakfast is ready and I should go. Another morning perhaps." All four birds retreat again into the foliage.

Without another word, Ameijusto began her search. She tired hard to remember the path last night that had taken her from the sitting room to the bedroom but failed completely. Instead she wandered from room to room counting them as she peered into them. "One, two, three, four, five…" In this fashion she happened upon seven different rooms but all of them wrong. _'This place is like a maze." _Just as she was about to give up when she saw some sort of movement out of the corner of her eye, she turned and followed it directly into the last night's sitting room.

"There you are. I was just about to send Kokuyo to find you. I'm glad to see you that you found your way around the house." Hisui spoke cheerfully as he brought several small dishes of pickles from the kitchen to the table. Kouryuu and Kokuyo were there waiting patient for the beginning of the meal.

"Good morning everyone and thank you." Ameijusto sat at the table, choosing the seat next to Kouryuu. She smiled at him. "Good morning, Kouryuu". He kissed her fleetingly on the lips for his own greeting.

"Morning." He smiled devilishly as he pulled away. Ameijusto looked visibly flustered. She wasn't quite sure how to take such displays of affection in front of Kokyo and Hisui.

Kokuyo raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

At length, Hisui emerged from the kitchen again, carrying the final plates. "Well, shall we eat."

In unison all four said, "Itadakimasu" (), before reaching for their chopsticks and eating, all except Ameijusto that is. As an angel, the ingestion of animals is prohibited. In place of the rice, fish, and other items that the others were eating, was a large cup of milk.

Ameijusto slipped casually from her cup, trying hard to hide her disgust. If truth be known, the spectacle made her sick to watch that's why she preferred to stare into the depths of the opaque substance contained in her cup. "Kouryuu where did you finally end up sleeping last night?"

Kouryuu's mouth was poised to take a bite the fish held between his chopsticks. He bit and swallowed before responding to her question. "I slept in the garden." Quickly before she had a chance to protest he continued, "Its fine really. I couldn't get comfortable in the house for some reason, so I went outside."

Hisui looked them surprised. "You two didn't sleep together? I was certain…" He hadn't even thought to lay out another futon the other night. "I am sorry, Kouryuu. If I had known I would have—"

"It really is okay. I know where things are in the house. I just needed to be outside. I promise you that's all." He was lying. There was no need to worry them about it. He didn't want them to know that he'd paced up and down the house most of the night unable to fine enough to sleep.

During these exchanges Kokuyo never stopped eating. He silently absorbed everything happening around him. _'I wonder why Kouryuu lied to them? No matter. I'll get it out of him later.'_ Ever since they were children it had been easy for Kokuyo to know when Kouryuu was lying.

"Gochisousama"(). Kokuyo stood abruptly from the table taking his plates with him. Before he cleared the room completely he caught Kouryuu's attention. The sooner they talked the better.

"Kokuyo you're done already?" He was already gone.

No sooner than Kokuyo has gone, Kouryuu also excused himself from his half-eaten meal. Ameijusto was left alone with Hisui.

If so inclined anyone could have found Kokuyo and Kouryuu that morning. They were perched high on the branched of a large tree in the garden. This tree was accustomed to these sorts of meetings. Every time a private conversation needed to conducted, or the privacy provided by the house was in question the same tree was used. It was some distance from the house so there would be little chance that any eavesdropping, intentional or otherwise.

Kokuyo sat with his hands folded on the tallest branch and Kouryuu was below him resting his back on its trunk.

"Kouryuu. Do you realize what you've done?" It wasn't the most diplomatic way to start but it was done, and the challenge made.

"I've done nothing that you haven't!" Kouryuu was ire rose quickly becoming irritated. How dare Kokuyo questioning his methods! As he recalled his own tactics were less than honorable.

Kokuyo sighed. "Indeed. The real question is what do you plan to do now? Hell will be in an uproar once they discover that you've done. And you can't stay here. You have to know that?"

Kouryuu was mad again. Was Kokuyo baiting him? "Do you think I don't know that!" He thrashed his arms about. "I know. This will be the first place that everyone, Angels and Demons, will look." He waited a moment to calm down before continuing "We have a couple of days at least, but not much more than that. Maybe even less"

"What of the girl? Is this really what she wants?"

Kouryuu stopped and really thought about it. He'd never really considered what Ameijusto wanted. Their decision had been made in a split second. In any case, there aren't that many places in all the three realms where angels and demons could be together. Is this what she would want? Their every steps would be haunted- angels and demons constantly dogging their every steps. What kind of life would that be for them? An eternity on the run! _'I love her and I know that she loves me, but is that going to be enough for what awaits them. Where does her heart truly lay?'_

"I don't know." Next Kouryuu told him everything, most of which he already knew. But Kouryuu went into further details. He told him every single thought that ran through his head, at every moment. The one thing he neglected was that she's Hisui's successor. Kokuyo didn't need to know. What harm could come from his ignorance of her true identity in Heaven?

Back in the house, Ameijusto tries to have a tentative conversation with Hisui, still around breakfast.

thod Hisui sat his tea back on the table. "Ameijusto what do you do in Heaven?"

Ameijusto faltered. It's not at if she wasn't expecting the question. It's inevitable. It just she didn't know how to answer.

"I teach."

"Oh really. What exactly? When I was still in Heaven, I also was a teacher. I was in charge of magical theory and advanced magical applications. I've probably taught more but those were my most interesting classes I think."

"I remember all those." True. They were interesting but as she recalled extremely difficult classes. It wasn't uncommon for angels to retake those courses. In fact, she's taken advanced magical applications twice. "Hard stuff. There's was so much reading for those courses. I spent the better part of my days in the library. Tokio-sama teaches those classes now."

Hisui smirked. "I can well imagine what those classes are like now that Tokio teaches them."

Ameijusto laughed lightly in turn. "Yeah. Hard, but well worth it in the end." They finished their tea in this manner, making casual conversation about Heaven. It was an extremely cautious at least on Ameijusto's side. She was intently aware to whom she was talking to-- All too aware. At every little question she was forced to analyze what her response should be. She had absolutely no desire tell Hisui that she was his replacement as the Archangel of the Wind. However it wasn't that simple, indeed there was more to it than that. Ameijusto was in denial. _'I love Kouryuu. However, I am making all the same mistakes. I don't want to be that type of person-a hypocrite. But that's what I have become.'_

For a fleeting moment all the concern Hisui was desperately trying to hide appeared on his otherwise serene face. There was something about this angel that remained a mystery about this girl. Although she answered every inquiry with honesty at times he could sense that there was something missing from her account. The impression was momentary, gone in the same instance that it was detected. Something else was bothering him these days as well. Beginning several months ago, his powers were on the fritz. Sometimes they would produce the normal results but more often than not, the spell would completely backfire or not work at all. Hisui was worried that he could not longer control his powers, and worse yet, he couldn't bring himself to tell Kokuyo. Their life on Earth thankfully provided him with few opportunities to use his magical powers.

No matter what he thought there was no way for him to confirm his suspiciousness'. For not he would let the matter go. Resolved, he excused himself from the table and began to clear away the cups and tea pots.

Meanwhile, outside Kouryuu and Kokuyo continue to talk.

Kokuyo sighed. He now knew more about their relationship than perhaps he bargained for. However, he reasoned that knowing this angel has done Kouryuu tremendous good. He could see the love in his eyes every time he spoke about her and the firmness in his resolve. All those things were admirable in him now but somehow he felt unsure about the whole thing.

"Kouryuu before you let this get any further. Find out where her heart lies."

Kouryuu nodded in agreement. Without saying another word, Kouryuu stood gracefully from his perch in the tree, brushed the dirt and leaves from his clothing, than leapt to the ground. Kokuyo remained, watching him talk towards the house. Seconds later, Hisui appeared himself, planting a deep kiss on his lover's lips. Kokuyo accepted his affection openly.

"Kokuyo, what's wrong?" Hisui took over the branch that Kouryuu previously had occupied and waited for an answer.

"I don't know what to think about this situation, Hisui. Heaven and Hell can't afford to have another _'us'_."

"People cannot help whom they fall in love with Kokuyo. I would think that by now you'd know this."

"Don't misunderstand me. I do. I have no questions on the complicated matters of love. I am simply saying that the authorities of Heaven and Hell can't afford to make the same judgment for them as they did for us. This time I don't think that they will make it. And if it fails, I will be the one to blame. I was the one that coaxed him to make a move. I think that this will end badly, Hisui, and there is little that I can do to prevent it."

"Kokuyo you maybe right. However I refuse to believe it. I'll tell you what I think. Kouryuu is the happiest I've ever seen him all because of this girl. No matter what my heart may be telling me, I will believe in them. Their relationship deserves a chance." Hisui spoke with confidence, trying to relieve not only his concerns but also Kokuyo's.

Kokuyo was silently thankful for Hisui's optimism. _'Kouryuu I hope I'm wrong.'_

Ameijusto sat alone in the house. One by one everyone slowly disappeared to one place or another leaving her alone to dwell on her own thoughts. Or at least it would have if she had not remembered a little promised she'd made much earlier in the day. With a smile, she opened the sliding doors that lead into the garden.

The sun was shining brightly, burning with a greater intensity than the early morning rays that Ameijusto already enjoyed. She whistled for the birds that she'd met earlier but they were nowhere to be found. Sighing, she looked around her. In the heat of the sun, the flourishing plants and trees in the garden would soon wither.

"Well while I'm here I might was well be useful." Ameijusto began to chant a water element spell, cupping her hands together at her chest as she did so. As expected an unexplained gust of wind enveloped her, lifting her into several feet in the air. Spell-casting always fascinated her. Every spell that anyone ever cast drew its power from within the spellcaster. The spell could only being as strong as their will and determination.

She could feel that energy taking form within her cupped hands, gathering strength as she neared the completion of her chant. _'Ready'_. The energy exploded through the air and created a brief shower, raining relief from the heat to the planets below. Ameijusto was careful not to maneuver her body out of the scope of the spell as to not get completely drenched.

Satisfied she returned to the ground surveying her work with obvious pride. That is until Kouryuu came stomping through the bushes, dripping wet. He could only look at her, at a lost for words. Not that he could even see her, his bangs spotted his vision as they hung well into his eyes. Ameijusto stifled a laugh. She could hardly help it. He looked so absolutely miserable and handsome at the same time.

"Kouryuu, I'm sorry about that. If I knew you were in the garden I wouldn't have done that." She was at his side in a moment, moving his hair to get a better view of his face. He only looked her for a moment, continuing the silence with which he entered the scene.

'_I hope he's not mad at him,'_ Ameijusto thought. She couldn't be entirely sure. She put a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. "I'm really sorry." She apologized again.

Without warning he smiled and made a grab for her. She was able to dance out of his reach before he could get a real hold on her.

She laughed. "What are you trying to do? You're all wet!"

"Exactly." He winked at her.

"Oh." She didn't need to hear anything else. The chase was on. Jokingly, Kouryuu began to chase her around, every now and then making a grab for her. Ameijusto was dodging with great success, bobbing up and down, and between the trees and bushes of the garden. This went on for a couple minutes, each of them laughing heartedly. Eventually, he was able to catch a handful of her robes with he used to reel her in, struggling. Once she was within range he firmly wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and spinning her to face him.

"You're soaking wet! C'mon Kouryuu, let go would you. It's seeping through." Even as she exclaimed against him, she was laughing without little sign of control.

"No way! It's punishment for doing it in the first place."

"That's not fair. I didn't even know that you were there." Ameijusto continued to struggle, but Kouryuu only laughed gently. It was futile. He wasn't going to let go, besides it would only take her a few seconds to change once she got the chance. Ameijusto stopped struggling; instead she placed her hands on his chest, finishing brushing his hair away from his eyes that she'd began earlier.

"Alright. I forgive you this one time." He winked and smiled which was returned before brushing a soft kiss on her lips.

Hand in hand he led the way back to the house and too the outer platform. Ameijusto averted her eyes while he transformed into something a little less wet. When he finished he plopped himself down next to her. Kouryuu now sported a more human look. His black wings were gone, his normally pointed ears were rounded, and even his eyes became a dark brown color with a red tint. He wore a type of clothing that she'd seen before. He was simply clad, wearing baggy pants and shirt; it was a departure from his flamboyant style. "This is first time to Earth, so what would you like to do today? We don't have to stay cooped up here all day."

To be honest, Ameijusto hadn't given much thought about today's activities. "I don't know." Earth was a vast place and she had no way of knowing where on it they were now. That meant she would have no clue what would be an interesting place to visit.

He drew her closer to him, draping an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry. How about we just look around and see what we find? What do you think?"

"That sounds great. I'll get changed."

Hours later and a couple subway transfers the two emerged, both wearing human-esque appearances, from the Tokyo Station a mere 500 meters from the Imperial Palace ().

"It's beautiful." From the distance they could begin to see the high walls of the moat surrounding the pristinely preserved castle walls and the impressive wooden gates. It was a sight to behold. "Kouryuu, it's absolutely beautiful." Her face was beaming with excitement, and in the presence of her radiant aura, Kouryuu could do nothing but return her infectious smile. She grabbed his hands which were previously shoved in his pockets, and hurriedly tugged him along. They rushed along the street, eyes shining with the Imperial Palace before them. Under normal circumstances the Palace would hold no thrill for Kouryuu-he'd seen it hundreds of times. However with Ameijusto clinging to his arm, somehow it's as if he'd never even been to Earth before. He was beginning to see things with fresh set of eyes, opening his senses to all things new and interesting. (Author's Note: Shameful use of the title of the chapter, I know. Bear with me here.)

At length, they entered the gravel filled field, which led up to one the guarded gates. Many visitors were standing around marveling in its towering presence or the novelty of being at the doorstep of the Imperial family ().

Ameijusto was soaking everything in as best she could. Her senses were on overload. Everything seemed familiar and yet at the same time seemed so different that anything she's ever seen, touch, heard, and felt. Something that continued to catch her attention at every glance was human couple behavior. Couples were more than just openly affectionate. She couldn't quite describe what she felt when looking at them. Perhaps it was a longing-longing to truly belong on God's most prized creations; wishing with all her heart that she wasn't what she was and Kouryuu was a different person. No matter what her desires were nothing but a miracle could bring her the type of life that these humans freely enjoyed. She felt sad and simultaneously rejoiced at all she had been given.

Somehow without knowing when, she reached out for Kouryuu, wrapping her arm around his. She took comfort in him as he led the way around the castle to the entrance of the eastern garden.

It took some time to cross to the other side of the castle, but the duration was spent pleasantly enjoying the sunshine and one another.

"What do you think?"

"About Earth?" Ameijusto thought about it for a moment as they entered garden, where several others were already lounging on the lush lawn. "It's nice to finally visit His creation. As I look around, everyone appears happy, laughing, smiling. Earth must be a nice place to live."

Kouryuu couldn't agree with her more. He'd long called Earth a 'sanctuary' so he wouldn't be the one to gainsay it now. She looked at him trying to get a feel on him, but failed. Instead he nudged her towards the vending machine and then the grass.

"Let's get something to drink before we sit down." Ameijusto nodded in agreement. Kouryuu selected a PET bottle of green tea for himself and of course, milk for her. He didn't even bother to ask for her preference.

Leisurely they chose a space where their nearest neighbor was at least several yards away. The tone turned serious when Kouryuu set down his bottle which he has been fidgeting with in his hands.

"Ameijusto. In the days that come we will have to face some hard decisions and I need to know what will happen for us now?" He waited a moment before continuing, "We can only stay here for a couple of days. Everyone will be looking for us-from above and below. I---"

She silenced him, gently pressing her fingertips to his lips. Now that she had his attention, she lowered her eyes, eyebrows knotted in thought. "I know. We will be on the run if we are to remain together. Things will begin to get rough, but as long as I am with you none of that matters." Kouryuu softened, he could have kissed her then, and instead he pulled her in rather forcefully for a hug. It took her off balance, forcing her to put the majority of her weight on him.

In her hushed voiced she added, "I don't know what the future will hold for us. Will it be misery? Bliss? Only time will tell, all I know is that I want to be with you through it all."

Although she could see it, Kouryuu smiled broadly. "I love you."

She put her arms around him, completing their embrace. "I love you too."

He held his hand out for her drawing her up from the grass.

"Let's go home."

Thank you for reading Chapter Ten!

Please Read and Review!

I hope to see you again for Chapter Eleven, _Desperate_.

Akuma

STORY NOTES

() _In unison all four said, "Itadakimasu" (), before reaching for their chopsticks and eating, all except Ameijusto that is._

Ah. _"Itadakimasu",_ literally, _(He/ she/ it receives.)_That's a word I heard about a million and half times while in Japan- half of which was probably spoken by me. It said at the beginning of a meal, and is comparable to the English equivalent of _"Thanks (for the food)/ I'm receiving"_. Japan has a complex giving and receiving culture of gift giving, and other things that fall under that category. For example there are 6 different verbs for 'to give' depending on whether is being given to me, or I'm giving it to someone else, and then the level of politeness you wish to show the individual or the politeness they wish to show you. Complicated, right?Anyway, _'Itadakimasu'_, deprives from the verb _'itadaku'_. And is one of two receiving verbs and the most polite.

Well there you have it. There's my little entreaty on Japanese language for you. I claim no expertise in it, lord knows, I'm still learning.

() _"Gochisousama"._

Think of _'Itadakimasu'_ and _'Gochisousama'_ as a pair. Said after meals and meaning the equilvant of _"It was a feast." _

It was a variety of uses. For example, let's say you're at a ramen house in Japan, and you want to indicate that you're ready to go, but you have no bill, etc. Just say _'Gochisousama'_ and you'll be rung up in due time or given you bill. I speak from personal experience on this. :) You can add _'deshita'_ to the end to make it more polite.Also, at more fine didn't restaurants you can kind of thank your servers/ staff as you leave by saying _'Gochisousama'_, kind of meaning that you liked you meal. I suppose its sort of expressing appreciation in the food industry.

() _"Hours later and a couple subway transfers the two emerged, both wearing human-esque appearances, from the Tokyo Station a mere 500 meters from the Imperial Palace."_

The Imperial Palace lies practically in the middle of Tokyo, and as you can imagine since it is a major tourist site for Japanese and foreigners alike, there are many JR stations and subway stations that allow you access. Tokyo Station is the busiest of the all. It is a MAJOR transfer site for commuters. It's freaking huge with (probably) hundreds of exits. Its one of the those places you don't ever want to be lost it cause you may not ever find your way out again! I kid you not. I hate that place, but it's convenient if you want to get to the transfer to a different line like the Musashi Line that takes you Tokyo Disneyland:) laughs Also you can access the Diet Building, which is where Japanese politicians conduct busy, easily identified from its unusual pyramid shape.

()_Many visitors were standing around marveling in its towering presence or the novelty of being at the doorstep of the Imperial family._

I just thought I would mention that visitors aren't really allowed admission into the palace like you can have tours in the White House. There is only one garden that visitors are allowed to tour on an everyday basis. That's not to say that the Palace doesn't up at all, its just that's its only 2-3 times a year. I believe those times are at New Year's and the Emperor's Birthday, which is during Golden Week (I think). Nevertheless, it's worth the train rise though, if just to see the moat with swans floating around in it.

Author's Notes: Sorry about the format. I am having trouble making the editing manager of keep the idents of the paragraphs and the stars. Does anyone know how to fix those problems. Help would greatly be appreciated!


	11. The Offering

Disclaimer: Clamp owns WISH. I own Ameijusto and Suishou. Please. No stealing. That's all.

A WISH Fanfiction

HEAVEN AND HELL

(Chapter Eleven: The Offering)

The bright morning sun filtered through the windows, filling the room where Ameijusto slept with brilliant lamination. If she were not already awake this certainly would have caused her to open her eyes. As it is, Ameijusto was indeed awake and feeling uneasy. There was tight feeling in her chest which made her anxious and scared. '_What is this! This feeling. I don't understand._' She thought that such feelings would have subsided after she's left Heaven to be with Kouryuu, but now they've returned suddenly. No, that wasn't entirely true. To be honest, the anxiety and doubt has been slowly creeping upon her, stealing away her quiet moments and overcoming them with uncertainty.

Her breathing became erratic, as if there wasn't enough air around to fill her lungs. She began to panic, doubling over in bed, clutching her chest and gasping for air. She didn't know what to do, let alone how to remedy the situation. Never before had she has such problems before, and it scared her. Angels simple aren't prone to the same diseases that humans were; they were immortal beings, created at the beginning and meant to usher in the end of the all days. '_Someone._ _Anyone! Help me!'_, she pleaded mentally staring unblinking at the door. Then just as she thought she couldn't hold on any longer, the pressure was gone and she could breathe easy again. It was gone as if it never happened.

For moments after the attack, she just lay in bed, exhausted and trembling. '_What's wrong with me?'_ She didn't have much time to think about it, seconds later a light knock tapped on her door. She only had enough time to compose herself before she was greeted happily by Kouryuu.

"Are you awake?" He poked his head into the room. "Good then" He beamed at her. She already knew what he'd come to ask so early in the morning.

"Before you even ask Kouryuu, I don't know what I want to do today." He laughed in response, obviously entertained that his mind had been read.

"Was I that obvious?" He sat next to her, planting a gentle kiss on her lips. She accepted his nearness readily. She wouldn't let him withdraw. Instead she cradled her head neatly between his neck and shoulder. The light-hearted nature that had been in the air before was gone and replaced with concern. "What's wrong?" He tried to comfort her, rubbing her back up and down. He had no idea what was going on. "If there is something wrong, please tell me."

She just shook her head. Ameijusto knew that if she said anything it would only worry him. Concern was not something she needed. Not that her actions now, were making the situation any better. Besides, even if she did tell him what would she say? She didn't even understand what happened only minutes before. There was no way that she could explain feelings she didn't understand. She was weak in those respects, so she drew strength from Kouryuu. He was her only steady and reliable source. She needed that now and silently thanked him for it.

"Kouryuu..", whispered. "I'll be okay. Go on to breakfast. I'll be with you soon." He hesitated for a moment then gave into her wishes, looking back suspiciously before leaving the room. Kouryuu couldn't help but replay the last few minutes in his head as he walked the labyrinth of hallways on this way to breakfast. He'd been there submerged in thought when Ameijusto joined him and the other members of the house.

"Good morning, everyone." Hisui greeted everyone at the breakfast table with his usual enthusiasm. He then set about placing today's meal on the table, with a little assistance from Ameijusto. She was desperately trying to prove to Kouryuu everything was as it should be with her.

"Shall we begin?"

"Itadakimasu" Unison rang out as everyone began to dig into their meals, all except Ameijusto who sipped casually from her cup of milk.

She was getting used to the idea of animal consumption. It still repulsed her, but she found if she focused on something else, the sight of it didn't make her sick to her stomach. It was definitely an accomplishment from yesterday. Without her knowledge, she caught herself reflecting upon Hisui and Kokuyo. Nothing eventful happened during breakfast thus far to gain her attention; it was merely a feeling she got from them.

Behind very little exchange they shared there always seemed to be something more. Something that Kouryuu and she were not meant to understand or take notice of. '_They must be very much in love.'_ That was it. How could she be so stupid not to see it before! The two were very much head over heels in love and it showed even in the simplest of looks and touches. '_Look at us. Each one of us at this table since the Great Fall should be mortal enemies, locked in deadly battle. But that's not the case here. All here are tied up into something much more profound and worthwhile than that. Love binds us together as friends, and lovers despite our different origins.'_ Ameijusto stopped her inner monologue for a moment before continuing, '_I suppose that means that our two species aren't that different in the matters which are really important…I wonder if given the same amount of time Kouryuu and I would become as close as they are; as much in love as they are.'_

Yes, focusing on something other than eating worked wonders. In a flash, breakfast was over and the plates were already cleared by the time she looked up from the milky depths of her cup. Somehow she forgot to give any further consideration to today's activities. She looked at him guiltily. It was only a matter of time before he would ask her and again she would have no answer for him.

Kouryuu looked up and blinked, a soft smile toying with his lips. "You haven't decided." Now he was reading her mind.

She pouted. "It's just that I don't know that much about Earth or how to get around here." She looked at him with puppy-dog eyes. If she looked at him long enough and with a certain look she knew that he'd give in. He'd forgive her. Sure enough, after a short staring contest Kouryuu looked down briefly his face softening as he did so. It was absolutely adorable.

He sighed before meeting her eyes. "Okay you are excused, but just this once. However, that still doesn't resolve our problem." He stretched himself out on the tatami floor. Ameijusto could no longer see his face. He remained that way for a few minutes, apparently thinking the situation over. This should have been a simple matter. He need only choose a place or an area of interest that they could investigate together. It shouldn't be that hard really?

Kouryuu sat up abruptly. "Have you thought of something?" Ameijusto asked innocently.

He simple looked at her. "Yep. I'll meet you out front in 20 minutes" He was already on his feet and heading towards that door.

"Wait, aren't you going to tell me where were going?"

From beyond the door a faint "secret" was the only response she heard.

Just as Kouryuu directed, Ameijusto was waiting around the front door of the house but well within the garden walls which surrounded the house. She'd adopted her human appearance since she figured they'd be leaving soon.

The door closed shut with a gentle slam and Kouryuu walked out. He too was prepared for yet another day in the presence of humans. He looked at her with scrutiny, circling her as if he were a vulture targeting his next meal. Ameijusto looked puzzled until he finally spoke.

"You look great. I was just making sure that everything was in order. We can't have another accident like we did yesterday." He raised his eyebrows at her, to which Ameijusto responded by blushing. She instantly recalled yesterday's little mini-disaster. Somehow without either of them realizing it Ameijusto managed to forget to dissolve her wings before going out and about the town. It only took a few minutes on a crowded city street for everyone around her to take notice. A small group, which escalated into enormous crowd, encircled them on the street. Each and every one of this pondering, out loud, what was up with the wings? What were they attached to? Why are they glowing? What kind of cosplay was it? Some of the more outrageous claims that came from the humans, "Is she an alien?" During all this Ameijusto could do little but panic and rightly so. All her modes of escape were blocked, and somehow she became separated from Kouryuu. He was once by her side but now was lost somewhere in the crowded. Just as she was about to fly to safety, Kouryuu pushed his way through the crowd, grabbed her hand and processed to force their exit from the group.

"I am sorry about yesterday. You didn't notice it either, though." She sounded like a child protesting in vain to a parent. "It's not going to happen again. You've already inspected me."

"I suppose your right. I'll can't keep blaming you…" She could tell that he wasn't serious. There was a little twinkle in his eyes, which was her clue into his mind every time. She took his hand which has been shoved in his pockets.

"Shall we go?" He smiled and nodded.

At some point during their mock argument Hisui and Kokuyo slide the door open, watching their interaction. Kouryuu and Ameijusto walked towards the gate hand in hand, turning once to wave good-bye, before slipping out to the world beyond.

Hisui and Kokuyo watched them off with a smile and a nod of approval. The house was now empty of all their additional company. They would find someway to entertain themselves until the two returned.

Hours later, Kouryuu and Ameijusto were still simply lurking about miscellaneous parts of the city. Kouryuu seemed to have no destination in mind after all. They wandered aimlessly from place to place, lingering only as long as the scenery remained interesting.

Next, Kouryuu led them down a series of small winding residential streets Ameijusto wondered whether or not they were lost.

"Kouryuu." She looked around carefully. "Are you sure you know where you going? Maybe we should ask for directions, is your not sure."

Kouryuu dismissed her concerns. "It's alright. I know exactly where I am going." He continued to lead the way through the streets with a sort of arrogant confidence.

When Ameijusto could see no end of the quiet streets they were walking down she began her protest again. "Uh, Kouryuu?" Its not that these rather secluded bothered her, in fact, it was a welcome and pleasant change from the non-stop bustle that major avenues. Those streets were teeming with Japanese going about their daily business, there were times when all that could be seen was a sea of bobbing black heads (1).

"Don't worry so much. We're here."

Where here was Ameijusto couldn't be sure! They were still on residential streets. She looked around, still attached to Kouryuu's arm, forcing him to turn with her. "I still don't see…" She cut her complaint short, just as she completed her 360 degree circle and came up staring up at seemingly endless flights of stairs. It was an impressive and at the same time daunting task. There must have been at least 300 stone steps leading up to the red _torii_ (2).

Now there was a certain amount of excitement in the air; a kind an anticipation that comes with discovering the unknown and unfamiliar. No matter how many flights they conquered on their way up, there always seemed to the innumerable more ahead. The only indication that their journey to the top was nearing its completion was the _torii_. Before it was a small in proportion to the stairs however now it was massive, its towering heights oppressive and scary. And yet, Ameijusto and Kouryuu did not tire. They continued to climb flight after flight; lured as if by some unvoiced song whistling from the zenith of height itself.

At length they reached the top and there they were met a beautiful site. There were a series of gates and vibrantly painted buildings all of which was surrounded quite extensively by lake and numerous gardens. Ameijusto looked around in complete and utter wonder. It was like nothing she has ever seen before. Her excitement began to mount anew. Kouryuu for his part seems to be less impressed, but when he looked at her face giddy with joy, he couldn't help but to be drawn into the magical aura as well.

"Kouryuu, what kind of place is this?"

He didn't want to ruin this experience for her. How often would the same thrill steal her attention? "Why don't we look around and find out?"

She frowned ever so slightly at him. Of course, he knew more than he was telling, but his smile smoothed everything over. In some small way, she could understand his motives.

"Alright." She took his arm again, somehow she glided away from him on the way up, but they walked in together, dangerously close together.

The shrine's multiple builds were connected by a number of stone, and gravel walkways, all of which they took the time to investigate. However, the most interesting part of their find, would come when they visited the main hall; the largest building on the site. Here, for the first time since arriving, they encountered other visitors, casually walking the grounds just as they were. Several stood in silence with their hands folded.

"Kouryuu, what kind of place is this?" Ameijusto looked at him questionably.

"It's a shrine- one of many places of worship for the people of this country."

Now it was all beginning to make some sense to her. There was a reason why he chose to come to take her to place. "I see." She looked back as the praying people again.

"Do these people believe in God?"

Kouryuu rounded his eyes in thought, "Hm. In a manner of speaking, I suppose that they do."

"In a manner of speaking…? What does that mean?"

"People of Earth have many forms of religion and so have many forms of God."

They lingered for a moment longer around the main building, before finding an empty bench to continue their conversation. Ameijusto gave careful consideration to Kouryuu's words. She knew that such a thing was true, but she was in a unique situation. She was from Heaven, she'd heard the words of God come from his own mouth and witnessed the collaborative efforts of countless angels working to make the world a better place.

"It's sad." Kouryuu looked at her suddenly and sharply. He didn't really know what he was expecting but it surely wasn't that. She continued, "The factions in religion are the most horrible thing that humans could have done to the simple message of love and tolerance that God teaches. Out of everything that I have witnessed I don't think that any one set of people has got that message right. God taught and continues to teach and love for everyone, but in this world there's discrimination and persecution based upon religion. It's horrendous!" She shook her head, trying to brush of the images that came to her head. Kouryuu gave his support in the only way he could, by offering his presence. It was all he could do.

"..And in the end when you think about, it doesn't really matter. The source is the same in every case, despite the differences that people have given it." Kouryuu analyzed her speech against his past experiences and what he knew of the world, he couldn't find a counter argument. She was completely right, and with that being said, there was another hidden truth in her words.

He leaned forward on the bench, staring off into the distance, has hands clutched together between his knees. He suddenly seemed stand offish.

"…Than the opposite must be true. The source of evil must also be the same." He and his brethren could possible be the cause of all the evil and discontent in the world.

"Oh, Kouryuu…" Ameijusto looked at him sad, concerned eyes. She knew he meant is a simple 'matter-of-fact' statement, even still she caught the meaning behind those words. She knelt before him, forcing him to look directly at her, placing her hands over his and squeezing. "Humans, are not so different than you or I. They, just like we do, have a chose. They can choose to value good or evil, just like we can. You may have been a creature of darkness and deceit before but you overcame it and now, you are a force for good. Don't ever forget that. Could I love you if you were anything less than you are today?" She rested his forehead against his and smiled widely. Kouryuu returned to himself.

He leaned back against the bench face turned toward the brilliantly blue sky. Ameijusto let him alone for a few moments while he collected himself again. She'd wait while he readied himself. Within a couple minutes, Kouryuu stood with his head up high.

"Ameijusto, let's go!" He held out his hand for her, which she accepted without hesitation.

The mid-day was setting as they walked back down to the street.

It was well after dark, when they finally stepped through the garden gate again that lead to home. No sooner than they kicked off their shoes and were about to clear the entryway all together when they could hear someone running down the hall. They very nearly missed Hisui as he raced towards them in a state of urgency, his yukata(3) flapping behind him.

"Okaeri nasai.(4) I'm glad your back and just in time. We were just about leave."

Ameijusto and Kouryuu just liked at each other before turning back to Hisui. "What are we just in time for?"

"We're about to attend a shrine festival and want you go but we need to get your ready."

Hisui was already in movement pushing Ameijusto in one direction, while Kokuyo emerged from a room and took Kouryuu with him. It was a whirlwind of activity after that. Ameijusto would hardly comprehend what was going on. One second she and Kouryuu were standing side by side, and the next Hisui was ushering her off somewhere and Kouryuu was nowhere to be seen.

She and Hisui entered a room well lit with brightly colored clothing lying on the floor. As Hisui directed, Ameijusto undressed rather shyly in front of Hisui who didn't seem to mind. In a sort of clinical detachment he soon covered her again with the yukata. It was a pale pink color all around, decorated with a wave pattern that subtly intertwines with an assortment of large and small cherry blossoms motif in darker shades of pinks and purple. Hisui directed her as need to hold the yukata together in certain places while he fussed over something else. When he finally had the yukata just as he wanted it he began the process of tying the obi which would hide the yukata's seams and hold it all in place. It was turquoise green color on one side, and a vibrant yellow on the other, both colors complimented the yukata very well.

Once he was finished, he pointed to a full length mirror tucked away in the corner.

"Why don't you take a look?" He looked pleased with himself. She gasped when she saw her reflection. She had never worn something like this garment before. Hisui appeared behind her, smiling.

"Thank you very much. I don't know what to say. It's beautiful."

"Yes, I thought it would suit younicely when I saw it in the closet. Now, the only question is what to do with your hair?" He had her dark tresses in one hand, and in the other a handful of hair combs, pins and ribbons. The process began all over again, this time Hisui worked on tucking, combing and pinning her hair in some sort of fashion on atop her head. He was taking an enormous amount of pleasure in his work. Ameijusto smiled. She was happy that this amused him as it did.

"Here. I think I have it. Take a look?" Ameijusto did as he suggested, this time angling her head in different directions to look at her newly fashioned hair. Once again Hisui worked magic.

"Thank you." Ameijusto didn't have the quite have the words to thank Hisui properly. Ever since her arrival she as been on edge around her, desperately trying to keep her secret and always keeping him at arms length. Not necessarily lying to him, but giving him just enough information, not to make him suspicious. No details or any long-winded stories, only the bare minimum to answer questions. She felt horrible. He and Kokuyo welcomed them no questions asked into their home, interrupting their daily lives and she repaid them with her secrecy. However, she still couldn't bring herself to devolve her secret. She simply wasn't ready. And in the end, how could their ignorance really hurt them?

"Ready? I am positive that they are ready by now. It usually takes longer to dress women than it does me." He offered the fact simple, not accusing her of anything.

Ameijusto agreed. Before heading out to the garden to meet the guys, Hisui lent her a pair of _geta_ (more casual shoes, with a separate heel than _zori,_ which are kind of like platforms worn with kimono and _yukata_) before leading the way outside.

It was darker in the garden than Ameijusto anticipated. The bluish twilight was beautiful this calm evening and it looked even more beautiful as it hit Kouryuu. There he stood next to Kokuyo, who was stoic as ever, bathed in same amazing night sky. Compared to her, he was much more simply dressed. Instead, of bright colors and a flower pattern he wore a _yukata_ of dusty blue which became subtly darker until it was a deep navy and a striped obi of crimson.

Hisui was already at Kokuyo's side. "Shall we go?" They lead the way out the gates and into dimly lit night.

Ameijusto and Kouryuu keep a respectable distance, allowing them their privacy. Kouryuu was the first to break the silence, "You look gorgeous." He reached out for her hand which she accepted.

Ameijusto was flattered. Sure, Kouryuu had given her many compliments before but somehow she rationalized this one to be different. "..Thanks. You look very handsome as well. This color really looks good on you." It was true. Kouryuu usually wore black, red and other dark colors, but the blue suited him very nicely. She liked him this side of him.

The group continued to walk through the streets talking in hushed voices enjoying the night air and the stillness before the storm of the shrine festival they would be arriving at shortly.

Ameijusto yawned despite herself. Their night was just beginning and she was already tired as the rounded the corner and prepared to enter the madness. The street was filled with similarly dressed couples and other groups of people entering the shrine grounds.

The grounds were lit with stringed lights on every booth, and wrapped around the trees. It was if they were looking at a thousand twinkling stars that had fallen to Earth all at once. It was crowded too. Walking the streets earlier that day was in preparation for the evening.

"Oh, my. It's crowded isn't it?" Hisui on the arm of Kokuyo looked around in dismay.

"W should split up now and met later. It'll be too hard to maneuver around in a group of four." Kokuyo reasoned to everyone.

"Good idea, Kokuyo. See you guys, later!" Hisui was waved shortly before grabbing Kokuyo's arm and leading him through the masses of people.

"Wait! Where should we meet?" Kouryuu's protest came too late. They already disappeared. Kouryuu sighed and resigned himself to a long night. There was little he could do about it now so he might as well make use of the situation as it is.

Ameijusto was next to him, with a rather bewildered look on her face. "Kouryuu, what do you want to do?" She clung close to him as if afraid she would become lost and never see him again.

He smiled. "Why don't be look around at the booths?" And that's what they did. For the next couple of hours the looked at every single booth that was open at the festival, all selling miscellaneous goods and food that captivated Ameijusto's attention. Kouryuu just stood back and watched her as he did so often over the last couple of days. He wanted to cherish these moments of her first few days on Earth. For far the moments he'd witnessed were priceless and worth taking a step back to appreciate.

They came across a booth where you could win goldfish by flipping them out of the water with a thin spatula and into a small bowl with water. Kouryuu's cat-like reflexes gave him the speed and flexibility to capture all the fish the vendor had. The poor man was completely surprised. He didn't know quite what to do. As if in a daze he thanked them for playing, and watched the couple walk off with his catch, impressed and horrified at the same time. He would have to close down his booth now and the festival just began too!

Kouryuu had no use for such things, besides he only played to give them to Ameijusto anyway. The way she looked at the fish he instantly knew what she was thinking. He offered her the bag.

"Would you like these?" She looked a little stunned, but smiled.

"Sure, but can we release them into the lake? They don't belong to me and I think that they would fair better there."

He kissed her. "I knew you would say that."

They went about looking for the lake. There were no signs posted anywhere that could show them the way. They were forced to reply upon their sense of direction. Little that did them. The lights of the festival faded out of sight behind the trees as the walked through the forest path, certain that it was the shortest path to reach the lake. The forest was dark and unforgiving since the path was unkempt and overgrown with weeds. They had to stop a few times. Ameijusto tripped easily in her _geta_ walking on that sort of terrain.

In the dark they wandered in through the forest, until they came across a fork in the path. Either direction didn't look very promising.

Kouryuu scratched his head. He had no clue what direction to follow and at the rate they were moving it would take them until the morning to find the lake. Unless…

He turned to Ameijusto, who was holding the fish delicately between her hands.

"What is it?"

"I need to investigate the paths, and I want you to wait here for me." He gripped her shoulders and backed her up against a rock to sit. "Will you wait here for me?"

She struggled against him, "Don't you want my company?"

"I think it would be better if you stay here, there's no sense in the both of us getting hopelessly lost in the dark. If I'm not back soon return to the festival the way we came, and I'll come find you later, okay?"

It's too bad that neither of them paid much attention the old post lying on the ground, camouflaged by the leaves and grass. The sign would have to told them to go right, the path that Kouryuu was about to explore. In any case, Ameijusto agreed to wait here for him-there was little else that she could do. Besides, she understood his concerns. Her presence on this little side adventure slowed them down. If Kouryuu could find the right path, he'd be back for her as soon as possible and they could continue together. She saw no harm in being patient this once. She'd save her arguments for something a little more deserving.

Normally night time perhaps would have been a nervous time for an angel. They were creatures of the light after all, not to mention that normal angels would have reverted to _chibis_ at night, the strength of the powers decreasing with them. This didn't seem to bother Ameijusto-maybe because she was an archangel and such things didn't really apply to her. She sat, gingerly holding the bag of fish in her hands, atop a stone, listening to the sounds of the forest. She could hear the gently rhythmic violin-like song of the crickets, the rustling of the trees and bushes as the gentle summer breeze swept by, and ever so faintly the croaking of toads. It was a trance-like serenity that she enjoyed immensely. And it was drawing her into motion before she realized it; she was on her feet tip-toeing through the lush terrain on her way to some unknown destination. It was not as if she couldn't control herself, no, she was very much in control of her actions. Something just seemed to be calling, willing her to find whatever it was. For Ameijusto it was a curious feeling more so than something to be alarmed or feared.

No sooner than the mysterious force drew her towards it, it stopped, leaving Ameijusto slightly confused. She didn't have time to react though, somehow she found herself peering at a sight not meant for her eyes or for anyone else's for that matter. There half-hidden by the veil of leaves and bushes was Kokuyo and Hisui in a rather intimate embrace. She was mesmerized all over again. Kokuyo had Hisui pinned against a tree, his legs parted and half-bare by Kokuyo's own long legs. Their hands roamed freely, as did their kisses. She couldn't blink or otherwise tear her eyes away- she was fixated on them. '_I see it again in them. This complete sensation washed over me when I see them. They're so much in love. And this? Is this what you do with the one you love? Do you love them so much you share yourself with them?' _Kouryuu instantly sprang to mind. She couldn't help but think of all the encounters he'd had of this kind. Oh! How she loved him! Yet she was unsure of the depths of that love. '_Would Kouryuu want this of me? Should I …could I even consent if it was asked of me?' _Thoughts like this raged through her head, but heavy panting brought her crashing back to reality. Hisui and Kokuyo were moving far beyond her tolerance level. Overwhelming embarrassed that she'd stayed as long as she did; she careful picked a trail back to her original stone bench and continued to wait for Kouryuu.

Kouryuu returned momentarily and she was happy to see him in good spirits. He took her hand, and they finally found themselves standing at the bank of the shrines lake.

"It's pretty at night." The moon shone silver in the lake's reflection, casting a silvery glow on everything that touched it. They looked at it together for a moment before committing themselves to the task that brought them there in the first place.

Ameijusto got a close to the banks edge as she could without falling in, and used both her hands to hold the bag and she slipped the contents in to the lake. Kouryuu crouched beside her. Orange and gold fish darted way in all directions until there was nothing left except an empty container.

"There," she whispered, standing up right again. "Now everything is as it should be."

A high-pitched whistling noise cut through the air, following by a cracking pop and colorful streaks following to the ground, like shooting stars. Fireworks. The festival was drawing to close. Ameijusto and Kouryuu watch them together, admiring the interesting light show that echo in the ripples of the water. To Ameijusto it was like a type of magic she'd never seen before. She reached her hands up, as if trying to grasp the pin pricks of light before they dimmed. Kouryuu laughed light-heartedly, bemused by her child-like nature that sometimes overtook her. It was this and her profound maturity that drew him to her—it was why they were together. Somehow they managed to complete one another. The things that he lacked she held in abundance and vice verse. They were perfect for each other. Perhaps no other perfect couple like themselves walked the Earth?

In the wonder of it all, without warning her minded drifted back to the scene she witnessed in the dark citadel of the forest. Her body reached for Kouryuu on its own and found it there next to her. He was solid and firm; holding her upright when she trembled inside. It was the most comforting feeling in the world, to finally know your place in the world. A discovery that took her way from everything she'd known but was substituted by something just as meaningful. Her arm and hand joined with his. Her head rested snuggly and his shoulder. Kouryuu looked down at her as best he could at the odd angle he was at. '_She's acting strangely'_, he thought. He responded though by nestling his head in her hair. They watched to fireworks come and go, streaking colors of light across the endlessly black sky.

He tugged her after him as the finale began, indicating that they should head back before its completion. She followed without complaint, and soon enough they were back on the festival grounds again. This time it was a mere shell of what it had been before; people where beginning their journeys home, and the vendors where closing or had vanished entirely. The shop where the fish had been has since long packed their materials away for the evening- all that that remained was an empty slot. She smiled.

On their way through the grounds they nearly collided with Hisui and Kokuyo in the mass pandemonium that followed the event's conclusion. Weary and satisfied with the nights distraction, they mental prepared themselves for the long trek home. A cool summer's breeze kissed their cheeks and playfully whisked their kimono sleeves as they walked. Usually nights in Japan at this time of year, were hot and humid, but not tonight. It was something that should be enjoyed while the moment still lasted.

At length they reached home again, ready for bed. They said their goodbyes in the hallway before parting ways; Kokuyo and Hisui off in one direction and Ameijusto and Kouryuu in the opposite.

Kouryuu even now couldn't shake the feeling that Ameijusto was acting oddly. He glanced over his shoulder as he thought it. She walked a mere pace behind him, eyes half-drawn shut then she yawned as she turned the corner. She almost stumbled into the vase of flowers placed there. Kouryuu smiled. '_She's just tired.'_ He berated himself for thinking more into her present state. Weariness does strange things to people, of that he could attest to. There'd been times when for several days and nights of guiltless pleasures he'd fall asleep in the oddest of places. Once right in the middle of a serious conversation with his uncle! Satan was none to happy with him for that. He took her hand and helped her in her drowsy daze to the final steps to their room.

He slid the doors open and then closed behind them. Ameijusto lingered on the far side of the room, away from the cabinet where the futons and other sleeping materials where kept. Although Kouryuu himself was not tired, he began to pull out the futons. There was little he could do since they were staying together and she appeared to be falling asleep on her feet. For tonight away, he would retire with her. He finished lying out and went back for the second. He had no delusions they would share one bed tonight.

"Kouryuu…" Ameijusto called out to him softly.

"Hmm." Kouryuu slid the cabinet shut with his futon in hand. When he turned around his eyes fell upon an unexpected sight.

Ameijusto finally retreated into the interior of the room, and in fact was sitting rather daintily on futon laid on the floor. That's not what caught his eye however. Her state of dress is what surprised him. Her kimono was pulled low off her shoulders revealing the soft lines of her neck and a dangerous amount of cleavage; her _obi_, which as once been fashioned painstaking into a flower by Hisui, was now in complete disarray. The meters of stiff fabric cascaded unto the futon and the _tatami_ floor.

Kouryuu drops his load unceremoniously on the floor, staggering over to her. He can't believe what he's seeing. '_Can this be real? …It has to be. She is sitting right in front of me.'_ He reached out to touch her, afraid that he might disappear before contact could be made. But no, his hand, cupped her cheek in a delicate caress which she responded by leaning inward. Her motions however, resulted in her kimono to further slip down her arms, revealing more and more of her upper torso. If this continued she would be complete exposed from the waist up. '_How many times had this thought occurred? How many times had this fantasy, she and I together, slithered into my mind late in the night?_ _How many times…_' He could be sure. Now it could be a reality. He drew closer. He was so tempted. Tempted to take her into his arms, and send her to the very heights of pleasure. Pleasure only he could provide, pleasure he was only willing to offer to her. It was all too simple. It would be all too easy. All he had to do was…

Ameijusto could see the storm brewing behind his eyes. All she could do was wait, until he reached his own conclusion. It has not been an easy decision for her to make. After tonight she would completely belong to him and no other; not even God himself could reclaim her after tonight if it was to happen. To be honest, she was terrified. The horrible feeling in her stomach that began once she unknotted her obi only intensified. She placed a reassuring hand atop his.

"Kouryuu…Because I love you…"

Kouryuu was already in motion. He knelt before her, hands lingering on either side of her body. He kissed her, a long and sweetly. It was a distraction however. While this happened, he pulled her wayward kimono back around her. When they broke away, Ameijusto was dumbfounded. She thought for sure he would seize the opportunity to…She blushed, and couldn't even look at him in the eyes.

"You don't have to do this for the sake of love." He beamed at her warmly, trying to soothe away any embarrassment or discomfort she might be feeling. "You and I will have an eternity to be together. There is no need for us rush. We will…_complete_ our relationship when the time is right and you are _really_ ready. I will not take away such a precious thing from you simple to gratify my desires." There he said it. He couldn't deny it. He wanted her. How could he not? But they damage it could do was not worth it now. He would wait, and his patience would be rewarded eventually.

She could feel the logic in his words, but the truth stung nonetheless.

"Instead, I would give you something else. He reached up and plucked his left eye which he closed into his fist. He chanted briefly before opening his hand again. There in his palm was a jeweled earring. It was ornately inlayed and shaped in like an eye, with a deep crimson garnet fixed as the pupil. It looked like his eye.

He took her hand and pressed the earring into it. "It is the custom of demons to give their loved ones half of all their magical abilities. Please take this, with all my love." (5) He withdrew, leaving the jeweled gift in her hand.

Ameijusto looked at it than again at Kouryuu. "Kouryuu. I…I can't accept this." She held something very dear and priceless in her hand. Kouryuu's magic was vast, and to have half of it in her safe keeping was too much to bear. He couldn't possible expect to her to guard this? "This is too precious a gift. I can't…" He closed her fingers around it.

"I can't grant you that which you have offered before but I can give you this with my whole heart. It is a gift to show how serious I am about you, a commitment of my love to you. I can think of no one else I would rather give this too. No one more worth of it. Take it."

Ameijusto understood. He would not allow her to refuse the jewel. If she did so, it wold be as if she were in essence refusing him. Resigned she reached up to her ears and fastened it securely. Kouryuu was overjoyed. He attempted to draw her closer for another kiss, but she tenderly pushed him away. She kissed his left eye.

"I will treasure it always." Then she allowed his to close their embrace and complete the before attempted kiss.

Thanks for reading Chapter Eleven!

Please Read and Review!

Akuma

STORY NOTES

_(1) Those streets were teeming with Japanese going about their daily business, there were times when all that could be seen was a sea of bobbing black heads._

I can't even begin to tell you how many times I've had this same thought. Ever been to Harajuku, specifically Takeshima Street on a Sunday? I have, entirely too many times. I kid you not, the imagery is the same. It really is a sea of black heads as far as the street stretches. I'm not saying that every street is like that on the weekends in Japan, but the popular areas definitely have that potential. (Yes, I'm talking about the same Harajuku that Gwen Stefani was talking about in her song:))

(2) _torii_

_Torii_, are the red gates that mark the entrances of Shinto shrines. Buddhist temples have a similar feature, the pagoda, which identifies them as places of worship.

Shinto is the native religion of Japan, before Buddhism was imported from Korea to Japan during the 4th or 5th century. It is the worship of _kami_, literally meaning god(s), which are seen in nature. For example an unusual formation of rocks, exceptional large trees, etc. are marked as sacred using rope and white paper and worshipped as _kami_. One of the most important Shinto shrines is Ise Shrine, which is associated with the Imperial Family. Its sacred object is a mirror, representing Amaterasu,the Sun Goddess, whose descent is believed to have descended from heaven, becoming the first Emperor of Japan according to myths. Before departing, Amaterasu gave him three items to show his divinity: a sword, a mirror, and _mitama_. A _mitama_ is a curved shape jewel-it looks exactly like a half the yin-yang symbol from China.

Ise Shrine sits on two identical plots of land, but only one is uses a site or worship at any given time. Different from other shrines, Ise is rebuilt every 20 years using the same type of trees and techniques used in centuries long ago. It works like this: While one site is used as worship, as the time draws near, construction on the identical plot of land begins. Once finished, the sacred object is moved during a long ceremony and the old site is then dismantled. Neat, huh? Well I think so anyway.

By the way, they are NOT at Ise. Unless you are a member of the Imperial family or an important Parliament official that you are NOT allowed access to the Inner Sanctuary. Still millions of Japanese and foreigners alike, make the pilgrimage every year to the site even if they are only allowed to see the outside walls.

(3)_They very nearly missed Hisui as he raced towards them in a state of urgency, his yukata flapping behind him._

_A _yukata is a cotton kimono, generally worn in the summer time because it is light-weight for humid Japanese summers. They are also used in hot springs, well more precisely in the hotels where there are hot springs for their guest to go take a bath. I speak again from personally experience:) Hot springs are amazing!

_(4)"Okaeri nasai. I'm glad you're back and just in time. We were just about leave."_

In this instance, means Welcome home, not literally though. When living in the Japanese home there are certain things that you say before leaving and entering the home again.

Leaving: Itte Kimasu; response from those remaining in the home: Itte (i)rrassyai

Coming home: Tadaima; response: Okaeri Nasai

_(5)He reached up and plucked his left eye which he closed into his fist… "It is the custom of demons to give their loved ones half of all their magical abilities. Please take this, with all my love." _

I hope that everyone is reminiscing about the same scene between Kokuyo and Hisui from the WISH manga. That's where I took this from (obviously). I thought that it would be nice to have the same thing happen here.


End file.
